My Little pony (Luz vs Oscuridad)
by Darkdraek
Summary: Una Gran Guerra es declarada en Equestria, la llamada "Guerra de los elementos", y tras una intensa pelea la luz salio vencedora, (O eso se creía).
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Prologo (Un conflicto olvidado),

Hace miles de años, en una desconocida y lejana isla de equestria, lugar de nobles unicornios, había un pequeño grupo que destacaba por sus habilidades únicas. Eran tan bueno que se dispusieron a viajar para que todos vieran de lo que eran capaces, pero su objetivo principal se encontraba en el castillo de las hermanas nobles, y les quisieron enseñar sus habilidades que tenían que ver con el elemento hielo y oscuridad, la princesa Luna disfruto y al mismo tiempo vio un gran potencial en esos ponis, sin embargo, la princesa celestia lo vio como una gran amenaza y dijo que no eran dignos de dominar dichos elementos y que debían abandonarlos inmediatamente. Deshonrados ante las palabras de la princesa celestia se fueron del castillo sin decir ni una palabra, y desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro, (lo que no les había dicho la princesa celestia es que esos elementos eran muy peligrosos si se usaban de forma errónea, pero ya era tarde para advertir). Al Volver los unicornios a su isla una chispa de emociones malignas emergió en sus corazones, la ira, el rencor y una gran sed venganza los corrompió, y se hicieron llamar "La hermandad de la oscuridad".

Con el paso del tiempo fueron incrementando sus fuerzas y sus números, el grupo estaba conformado por miles de unicornios que dominaban los 2 elementos a la perfección, este peligroso grupo de unicornios gano una gran reputación en toda equestria por los crueles actos de terrorismos que cometían contra la población civil, pero los unicornios oscuros tenían un objetivo más grande, "La conquista total de equestria", para poder realizar dicho plan se dirigieron a una parte desconocida de la Antártida poni el lugar más frió y oscuro de equestria, un lugar donde nunca sale el sol y hay oscuridad absoluta, comenzaron a hacer su base en ese lugar, y poco a poco los ponis oscuros desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, ya establecidos y con su magia oscura y congelada forjando sin descanso a la criatura que los ayudaría a conquistar equestria.

Pasaron 25 años hasta que en una noche los unicornios oscuros finalmente terminaron de forjar su creación a la que llamaron, "El fantasma oscuro", (Un ser negro como la oscuridad absoluta, con ojos de zafiro, y una gran melena de hielo filoso), los unicornios oscuros estaban mas que listos para sembrar el caos en equestria, y sin perder un momento en es misma noche empezaron a emerger pesadillas en toda equestria, La princesa luna desconocía la situación y viajo por todos los sueños sin poder resolver ninguno, La princesa luna pensó -esto no es normal, algo malo está ocurriendo, pero la pregunta es, ¿qué o quién está detrás de esto?-, decidió contárselo a su hermana, pero la princesa celestia dijo despreocupada, Debió ser una mala noche, no te preocupes hermanita, nada le puede pasar al reino de los sueños-, mientras tanto en equestria las cosas estaban peor, todo el mundo estaban muy confundidos, -¿Qué significa Esto?- preguntaban los ponis, pero al final decidieron que solo fue una mala noche, (después de todo, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba), pero los problemas no acabaron ahí, en la siguiente noche las pesadillas se intensificaron de una forma alarmante pero ese solo era el inicio del caos, 2 días habían pasado y de un momento a otro inicio una misteriosa nevada que cubrió toda equestria, todos los ponis culpaban a los pegasos de traer una nevada en pleno verano, las hermanas nobles preguntaron a los líderes pegasos por el problema, pero la respuesta era la misma, -No somos los responsables de este caos-, los pegasos enojados le echaban la culpa a los unicornios de haber utilizado su magia para colocar la nevada, pero los unicornios respondían lo mismo, que no eran los responsables. Los problemas seguían y seguían, (y cuando todos pensaban que no se podía poner peor ocurrió un hecho sin explicación), de repente la Princesa luna perdió el control total de la luna, Provocando al mismo tiempo un eclipse que no se detenía, la princesa luna no la podían mover la luna, y esto provoco un caos masivo sobre equestria, fuera del castillo de las hermanas nobles había una muchedumbre de ponis furiosos que exigían una explicación, pero las hermanas nobles también respondieron lo mismo, -nosotras no somos las causantes de este caos-.

Mientras los ponis se peleaban unos con otros para declarar la culpa, los verdaderos responsables se dieron a conocer de una forma no muy común. Era una noche tranquila y de un momento a otro el reino de los sueños fue testigo de un hecho sin precedentes, (todos los sueños se volvieron uno solo, todo se volvió oscuro, a su vez emergió el fantasma oscuro),

-Ciudadanos de equestria, han ocultado y negado la verdad, tienen miedo y se esconden como cobardes, permitieron que la luz los segara por completo. Yo soy el fantasma oscuro, y he venido a crear una nueva era, soy su salvador- dice el fantasma oscuro en tono amenazante,

Esta pesadilla parecía tan real y lo era, (en el reino de los sueños aparecieron ponis oscuros que destruían todo a su paso, al mismo tiempo en muchas partes de equestria empezaron a emerger unicornios malvados que conquistaban y esclavizaban cada zona que encontraban), ante tal situación equestria se unió para hacerle frente a la amenaza que se aproximaba, pero era demasiado tarde, y los ponis oscuros avanzaban cada vez mas.

Una gran guerra se había desatado en equestria, los unicornios oscuros formaron un imperio que se expandía a cada segundo, y lo llamaron el impero oscuro, sin embargo las nobles hermanas encontraron una forma de penetrarlo, pero pronto se darían cuenta que la fuente de la energía maligna venia de otro lugar, y después de investigar un poco lograron encontrar una coincidencia, la fuente se encontraba en una parte desconocida de la Antártida poni, lugar que para las princesas era casi inaccesible, pero aun con esta desventaja fueron hacia ese lugar, sabían que si no detenían el origen de esa energía maligna no habría esperanza para equestria, con potentes hechizos las hermanas nobles y con la ayuda de la escasa guardia real lograron penetrar en el núcleo donde se encontraba el líder, el fantasma oscuro predijo que algo así podía pasar, entonces tomo el control del líder y asesino a los otros lideres del imperio, tambien absorbió la magia y energía de todos secuaces para volverse invencible, durante el enfrentamiento las hermanas nobles no lograban hacerle daño, simplemente el poder oscuro era demasiado fuerte, y estaban a punto de perder, sin embargo después de analizar un poco se dieron cuenta de algo importante, La Princesa celestia dijo -Si él es oscuridad, tenemos que darle lo opuesto-, mientras la princesa luna y los ponis guardianes luchaba para mantener ocupado al fantasma oscuro, la princesa celestia con todas sus fuerzas logro que el sol saliera en esa área, un rayo de esperanza se había encendido para equetria, desafortunadamente era una esperanza relativa, el líder dijo -podrán sacar el sol, podrán traer a todos sus aliados, pero nunca me derrotaran-, la princesa luna con sus últimas fuerzas logro paralizar al fantasma oscuro y Utilizando la magia que sus aliados ponis les brindaban desde lejanas partes de equestria, con todo esta magia concentrada la princesa celestia logro darle al fantasma oscuro un hechizo tan fuerte que lo dejo debilitado, sin embargo este ser tenia una característica única que lo hacia invencible.

el líder cae vencido antes todos los presentes, el fantasma oscuro sale del cuerpo del lider, (la princesa celestia se queda sin palabras al ver la verdadera forma del fantasma oscuro),

-ja, ja, ja…, creen que me derrotaran así de fácil, ja, 25 años de esfuerzo y toda esta energía vital no se perderá, tráguese bien estas palabras- dice el fantasma oscuro con tono maligno,

Viendo que no había forma de eliminar a este ser maligno las hermanas nobles decidieron sellarlo en un lugar desconocido del desierto de Arabia equina, La princesa celestia dijo que este lugar sería perfecto debido a que hace demasiado calor y con las constantes tormentas de arena era imposible que alguien lo encontrara, decidieron sellarlo en una cueva que encontraron en medio de la nada, como último recurso la cueva fue hechizada para aislarla del resto de equestria y no volver a saber nada del fantasma oscuro.

Desde ese momento el reino de equestria comenzó a estabilizarse de nuevo. Y así pasaron los años y la historia del fantasma oscuro quedo en el olvido por todos.

Sin embargo, tras desterrar a la princesa luna varios años más tarde, provoco que el hechizo que aislaba la cueva empezara a debilitarse, y la cueva se hacía más visible con el paso del tiempo, pero como todos había olvidado al fantasma oscuro, y la cueva estaba bien escondida, nadie fue capaz de encontrar al fantasma oscuro, (Hasta que logro escapar).

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 (Un reencuentro inesperado),

Presente

En algun rincón de canterlot, (en una casa sencilla, casi llegando a las afueras),

-Creo que llegué a la hora de salir de este lugar solitario, me siento muy solo, y creo que me reuniré a ella- Dice un misterioso unicornio con largo traje de color azul oscuro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, se queda observando una foto donde sale Twilight y él,

momentos después.

-(Hasta pronto Canterlot, pero primero tengo que hacer algo muy importante)- dice el unicornio misterioso mientras comenzaba a caminar,

3 semanas más tarde, a varios metros de Poniville se veía a dos unicornios platicando, (el primero nuestro unicornio misterioso con su disfraz de rara apariencia, y el segundo un alegre y pequeño potro de color amarillo y cril de verde oscuro),

-Es increíble, jamás pensé que me traerías contigo Draekus- Dice Michael con Ilusión,

-Tranquilo hermanito, ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hice hace años?- Dice Draekus mientras jalaba una carretilla,

-Si, recuerdo muy bien esa promesa, aunque creí que serías de esos hermanos que solo dicen y no hacen- dice Michael sin poder creerlo,

-Michael, ¿acaso dudaste de mí?, no olvides que soy tu hermanote, además, siempre cumplo lo que prometo, eres un potro muy especial- dice Draekus aclarándole a a Michael,

-Gracias por el cumplido hermanote- dice Michael con felicidad,

Ya en poniville, (todos se esconden por la horrible y extraña apariencia de Draekus).

-ja, ja, ja ...- Michael no puede evitarlo y comienza a reírse a carcajadas,

-¿Ahora porque la risa?- dice Draekus en tono bromista,

-Te dije que esto pasaría, el traje maligno te causara esto y veo que tenía razón, ja, ja, ja ...- dice Michael en tono burlón mientras seguía riéndose,

-Ja, ja, ja, ríete todo lo que quieras, prefiero que así sea, en fin, iré a la alcaldía, ¿tu explora si quieres?, nos instalaremos en seguida- dice Draekus en tono serio,

-Gracias, te veo luego hermanote- Dice Michael mientras se aleja corriendo,

-No te..., hay ya que, en fin, ¿dónde estará la alcaldía?- dice Draekus tratando de ubicar la alcaldía,

aparece una poni rosada detrás de Draekus,

-Hola extraño- dice Pinkie pie con su tipico tono risueño,

-ah, hola- dice Draekus con un poco sorprendido,

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dice Pinkie pie con curiosidad

-aahh, Draekus, Draekus Eclips, mucho gusto- dice Draekus con algo de confianza,

-uuuuhhhh, un nombre raro, ¿por eso el traje maligno?- dice Pinkie pie con picardia,

-ah, no exactamente- dice Draekus con un poco de timidez,

-Uhhhhh, así que eres un tipo malo- dice Pinkie pie con tono bromista,

-Pues, no mas tan tito- dice Draekus siguiendole la corriente a Pinkie pie, -Sí, lamento interrumpirte, pero podrías decirme donde está la alcaldía- dice Draekus cambiando de tema,

-Claro que sí, la tienes en frente bobito- dice Pinkie pie,

-oh valla, Gracias ah…- dice Draekus,

-Pinkie, Pinkie pie- dice Pinkie pie en tono risueño,

-si, gracias pinkie pie, hasta luego- dice Draekus mientras se alejaba,

-(valla, que agradable, creí que todos huirían, pero veo que estaba equivocado), dice Draekus en su mente mientras seguia caminando hacia la alcaldía,

Momentos despues,

Draekus uso su magia para construir una casa de dos pisos en cuestión de minutos (Casi en las afueras de Poniville), y despues de dicha instalación Draekus fue al castillo para presentarse ante la princesa Twilight (de una forma no tan común),

Draekus Entra al castillo, y después de caminar unos pocos metros Twilight aparece de repente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dice Twilight con un poco de desconfianza,

-Ja, ja, ja..., Valla Twilight, Parece que has olvidado de mi- dice Draekus con tono bromista,

-¿Qué?- dice Twilight un poco confundida,

-¿A caso no recuerdas a tu antiguo y misterioso asistente de investigaciones de canterlot?- dice Draekus con tono picaro,

-¿Acaso ya nos conocemos?-, dice Twilight aun con desconfianza,

-ja, ja, ja…, veo que no me recuerdas, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vi twili- dice Draekus con tono pícaro,

-espera un momento, ahora que lo mencionas...- dice Twilight mientras trata de recordar, (Se le viene el recuerdo de golpe), -Ah, ¿Draekus eres tu?, dice un poco extrañada,

-Sip, todavía me recuerdas, el mismo Draekus de siempre- dice Draekus con picardía,

-Ya casi no me recordaba de ti, ha pasado tanto tiempo- dice Twilight

-Si, estuve tanto tiempo aislado que no me di cuenta de los cambios. Por cierto, donde están mis modales, Hermoso palacio su majestad- dice Draekus mientras hacia una reverencia,

-oh, Gracias, pero, no me gusta que me llamen así, por cierto ¿hace cuánto que estas aquí?- dice Twilight con un poco de curiosidad,

-No hace mucho, me instale hace unas horas y esta vez vengo acompañado- dice Draekus,

-oh, así que finalmente conseguiste un amigo-

-no exactamente, vine con mi hermanito, de hecho, cuando llegue a la aldea todos me miraron como un unicornio malo, pero no es de sorprenderse, quien no huiría de una apariencia tan extraña como la mía- dice Draekus,

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas escuche los rumores de un nuevo poni en la aldea, ¿no sabía que eras tú?- dice Twilight,

-ah, no importa, solo tienen que conocer a mi verdadero yo, en fin, pero no es por eso que vine, veras estoy haciendo nuevos experimentos, estoy probando un nuevo tipo de magia y quería preguntarte si quisieras se mi compañera de laboratorio, ¿que dices?, por los viejos tiempos- dice Draekus con bastante ánimo,

Twilight lo piensa por un momento, -Oh pues…, Claro, con gusto Draekus, necesito distraerme un poco, además, tengo mucho tiempo de no hacerlo- dice Twilight con emoción,

-Genial, sabía que podía contar contigo- dice Draekus con emoción,

-si, amm, ¿dónde lo quieres hacer?- dice Twilight con curiosidad,

-Pues acabo de instalar un laboratorio o podríamos hacerlo aquí, tu elige, te doy la opción de elegir- dice Draekus con tono feliz,

-Muy bien, entonces lo haremos aquí- dice Twilight,

-ok, el sábado a mediodía, aquí estaré puntual- dice Draekus con tono feliz,

Draekus sale del castillo,

-Te estaré esperando- dice Twilight con ilusión,

-POST DATA, LINDA ESCUELA- Dice Draekus,

-Gracias- Twilight,

pasan los días, (Draekus entra en el castillo),

-Muy bien quien está lista para los experimentos- dice Draekus con gran emoción,

-hay no, mal momento Draekus- dice Twilight algo apurada y decepcionada,

-¿Ahora que paso?- dice Draekus con curiosidad,

-Tengo que viajar, hay un problema de amistad que debo solucionar- dice Twilight,

-Pero, ahh, esta bien, entonces pasare la próxima semana, pero por favor trata de decírmelo antes de que llegue, no es muy agradable que te pospongan de esa forma- dice Draekus con un poco de desánimos,

al no poder convivir a su amiga, Draekus busco otras opciones, pero todas las veces le decían que llegaba en mal momentos, y así paso ese día.

En Casa de Draekus,

-Hay hay hay, ¿este día no pudo terminar peor?- dice Draekus un poco decepcionado,

-Te dije que la apariencia te afectaría, quítate ese ridículo traje de una buena vez- dice Michael con autoridad,

-Primero, tu no eres mi jefe, y segundo, no quiero que nadie me vea sin el traje- Dice Draekus un poco molesto y con timidez,

-Vamos, no seas tan exagerado, quítate ese ridículo traje de una buena vez- dice Michael mientras le jalaba con fuerza la mascara a Draekus,

(Michael jala y jala pero no consigue nada),

-Inténtalo todo lo que quieras hermanito, no conseguirás quitármelo, lo diseñe específicamente para este caso, y créeme cuando te digo que mi verdadera apariencia es horrible- dice Draekus,

(Michael se queda para nada convencido, pero decide dejarlo así), -Hay hay hay…, Hermanote eres todo un caso, bien, como tu quieras- dice Michael muy extrañado,

Draekus empezó a sentirse rechazado, todos los días que pasaban los ponis miraban a Draekus con desconfianza y con cierto despreció, algunos ponis decidieron intentarlo, (pero muy pocos),

En un día normal y soleado,

En alguna sombra, -(¿Que me pasa?, nunca había sentido algo así, el sol, no lo soporto, ¿qué será?), eso empezó a preocuparlo hasta que una noche tuvo una pesadilla muy extraña, pensó que solo era una mala noche, y así pasaron varias semanas, entonces una mañana cuando Draekus fue al castillo de la princesa twilight,

Draekus llega al castillo de la princesa Twilight,

-Hola Twilight, ¿estás aquí?- dice Draekus mientras entraba al salón del mapa

-ah hola Draekus, siempre puntual- dice Twilight un poco frustrada,

-Si como siempre, he esperado mucho este día, en fín donde…- dice Draekus pero es interrumpido,

-mmm, como lo siento, pero Starlight y yo tenemos que ir al imperio de cristal- dice Twilight,

-¿Ósea que llegue en mal momento otra vez?- dice Draekus con decepción,

-Se podría decir que sí- dice Twilight con un poco de preocupación,

-Pero me dijiste que hoy si podrías, incluso ayer me confirmaste- dice Draekus un poco molesto,

Twilight comienza a actuar de mala forma,

-Como lo siento, pero hoy me dijeron que necesitaban mi presencia y debo atenderlo- dice Twilight con tono enojado,

-No, sabes que, estoy cansado de que siempre me digan lo mismo una y otra vez, he intentado hacer nuevas investigaciones con mi amiga desde hace varias semanas, y casualmente cuando llego a tu castillo siempre me dices que hay algo que tienes que hacer de último minuto, entiendo que eres una princesa, pero eso no te da derecho a decirme eso, y posteriormente de esa forma- dice Draekus un poco molesto,

-Oh, lo que quise decir es que estoy muy ocupada como para cumplir una promesa, es más, deberías buscar a alguien más para hacer tus tan queridos experimentos- dice Twilight con tono ofensivo,

-Pero no tengo a nadie, y quería revivir los viejos tiempos, con mi amiga, por eso te espere todo este tiempo- dice Draekus con tono decepcionado,

-Eso nunca pasara porque nunca fuiste mi amigo, quien querría ser el amigo de un ser como tú, un poni disfrazado y raro como tu- dice Twilight con ira,

-¿Entonces me hiciste perder el tiempo a propósito?- dice Draekus con tono enojado y triste,

-No, tú lo desperdiciaste, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dice Twilight con ira mientras se da la vuelta,

(Draekus comienza a derramar lagrimas),

-Muy bien, ahora entiendo- dice Draekus tratando de contener su furia, (Se dirige a la puerta de entrada) -todo lo que me tenías que decir es no y ya, así no hubiera malgastado mi tiempo, y creí que eras mi amiga- dice Draekus a puros gritos de rabia,

(Cierra la puerta del castillo con mucha fuerza), Draekus sale corriendo a toda velocidad,

-(Que buena amiga la que tenía, siempre la misma escusa, y ahora me miente, creí que aquí podría iniciar de nuevo, fue un error...- dice Draekus en su mente mientras con lloraba, (Draekus comienza a sentir un profundo rencor),

(mientras tanto en el castillo de Twilight),

Twilight comienza a sentirme más calmada, y también se da cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-No, Draekus espera, no quise decirte eso- dice Twilight con una profunda tristeza,

Flashback

(Un día antes)

Twilight se acababa de despedir de Draekus,

Unos minutos después,

-Twilight telegrama, es de tu hermano- dice Spike,

-Enserio, léelo- dice Twilight muy emocionada,

-Bien. Hola hermanita, espero que este bien y desocupada porque te necesitamos para planear una fiesta para el pueblo, una vez al año celebramos el regreso de la armonía en el imperio, pero necesitamos una segunda opinión sobre los eventos, y quien mejor que tú, espero verte el sábado, tenemos mucho que hacer, con cariño tu hermano Shiming armor-

Twilight se queda pensando,

-Muy bien, Spike, empaca las maletas, tomaremos el tren de mañana para ir al imperio de cristal- dice Twilight con emoción,

-Oye, pero no mañana es día de experimentos- dice Spike,

-Hay un cambio de planes, apuesto que Draekus lo entenderá- dice Twilight un poco despreocupada,

-(Presiento que esto no terminara bien)- dice Spike en su mente,

Fin del Flashback,

Entra Starlight,

-Oye Twilight, que fue todo ese escándalo- dice Starlight con curiosidad,

-Era un viejo amigo de Canterlot, quería hacer experimentos con mi ayuda, pero hice un cambio de aviones de último momento y también lo traté muy mal- dice Twilight con tristeza,

-Wow, enserio que no dejas de meterte en aprietos, ¿verdad?, (suspira) en fin, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que el tiempo repare las cosas- dice Starlight tratando de animar a Twilight,

Llega Spike,

-Bien las maletas están ... Sabía que esto pasaría- dice Spike con tono sarcástico,

Twilight, Starlight y Spike toman el tren para ir al imperio de Cristal.

**Continuara ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 (El antiguo conflicto)

Más tarde en Casa de Draekus,

(Draekus abre la puerta)

-Hola hermanote- dice Michael con emoción,

-ah- dice Draekus tratando de contener,

-Déjame adivinar, ¿te pospuso de nuevo? - dice Michael en tono burlón,

-No- dice Draekus con pesadez,

-Déjame intentar de nuevo, te cancelo Michael en tono burlón,

-Tú eres el único que me entiende, cómo describirías esto, quieres pasar el tiempo con tu amiga, pero cuando llegas te dicen que un mal momento y que se posponga todo el tiempo, pero cuando finalmente te dicen que sí, a la hora de la verdad te dicen que no de una forma cruel Draekus entre tristeza y enojo,

-Perdón, yo lo sabia- dice Michael un poco apenado,

-mmm, no te preocupes hermanito- dice Draekus con desanimo,

-La verdad no sé qué decir, sé que has intentado cambiar, pero tienes que seguir intentando, no te puedes dar por vencido, tú mismo me dijiste que no hay que rendirse jamás- Michael Michael de darle ánimos a Draekus,

-Eso se acabó, ya basta de tantos intentos fallidos, no tienes idea de las veces que lo intentado, pero no importa lo que haga, el resultado siempre es el mismo, simplemente acepta mi destino y nos iremos de aquí, (bostezo) , pero lo haremos mañana, en fin, me iré a dormir, tal vez así olvide este día- dice Draekus con tono decepcionado mientras camina hacia su cuarto,

Michael se queda paralizado ante estas palabras, -Que, hermanote no puedes hablar en serio- dice Michael sin poder creerlo, (michael intenta alcanzar a su hermano, pero no lo logra), - (Esto es un error, no puede hablar enserio) - dice Michael en su mente muy preocupado,

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche empezaron a pesadillas de emergente por todas equestria,

mientras tanto en canterlot, la princesa luna entra al reino de los sueños y detecta varias pesadillas,

la princesa luna entra en el sueño de un poni y se topa con una misteriosa nube negra hecho de sombras,

(se escucha una risa maligna)

-Ja, ja, ja…- ¿?,

-Esa Risa, No puede ser- dice la princesa Luna con preocupación,

-Claro qué si puede ser princesa luna, cuanto tiempo sin ver si hermoso rostro- dice ¿? con tono coqueto y maligno,

En las pesadillas de los ponis se escuchaba una risa maligna que provoco que todos los ponis despertaran. Mientas en el mundo real el clima estaba hecho un caos.

La princesa luna sale del reino de los sueño y observa el alrededor (el clima había cambiado drásticamente, paso de ser una cálida noche de verano a una fría y nevada noche de invierno),

-oh no, esto es grave, tengo que informar de inmediato- dice la princesa luna con desesperación,

* * *

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal la situación está fuera de control (había nieve y hielo por todas partes,

en el cuarto de Twilight (Se levanta por el frió), brrr, ¿porque hace tanto frio?, dice confundida,

Twilight se levanta para ver por la ventana, -(¿Una nevada a la mitad del verano?, esto no puede ser bueno)- dice Twilight con preocupación,

Spike se levanta tambien -¿Que paso con el clima?, estaba teniendo el mejor sueño y…- dice Spike algo adormilado, pero es interrumpido (recibe una carta de la princesa luna),

-¿Una carta a estas horas?- dice Spike,

Spike lee la carta,

-Querida princesa Twilight, siento molestarte a estas horas, pero estamos en una situación de emergencia, supongo que ya notaste varias cosas que no están bien, pues bueno, te explicare todo cuando llegue con mi hermana, y pase lo que pase no salgas del imperio- dice Spike,

-Twilight, ¿qué está pasando?- dice Starlight algo adormilada,

-Las Princesas nos explicaran cuando lleguen- dice Twilight con seriedad,

De vuelta en Poniville, (y específicamente en el Bosque Everfree se crea una tormenta eléctrica),

-Ja, ja, ja..., Si, siiiii, AL FIN LIBRE- dice el fantasma oscuro en algún lugar del bosque everfree,

El fantasma oscuro libera una ola de energía oscura que provoca un terremoto masivo en poniville, (Todas las casas se vienen abajo),

(Todos salen),

Draekus y Michael salen de los restos de su casa,

-Ah, ¿quien se atreve a despertarme a esta hora?- Dice Draekus en tono medio adormilado,

-Ah, ¿porque tengo que levantarme?", dice Michael en tono adormilado,

Draekus se quita su mascara, (y todos se le quedan viendo), (Draekus tenia una horrible quemadura en la cara, su cril es de color verde claro, pero con toque oscuro horrible, de melena rubia y ojos cafes),

Draekus observa los alrededores -Ah genial, QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE, MUÉSTRATE- dice Draekus con ira,

-Ja, ja, ja…, alguien me busca- dice el fantasma oscuro en tono maligno,

Todos voltean la mirada y observan al fantasma oscuro,

El fantasma oscuro lanza un hechizo hipnótico que posee a todos (al mismo tiempo aparecen unicornios negros por todas partes), y poco a poco toda equestria se empezó a llenar de oscuridad y hielo,

Debido a esto las princesas se dirigieron al único lugar seguro (de momento) en toda equestria, "el imperio de cristal". Ya con las cuatro princesas reunidas podrían idear un plan para hacerle frente a la amenaza. Debían actuar rápido, la oscuridad se expandía muy rápido en un tiempo muy reducido,

Mientras tanto las chicas observaban los daños que había sufrido poniville,

-Wow, ¿Que establos ocurrió?, de repente el establo se nos vino abajo, y eso que lo reforzamos la semana pasada- dice Applejack mientras contempla la destrucción que ve a su paso,

-Eso no es nada, una fuerte ventisca destruyo mi casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dice Rainbow dash un poco molesta,

-Se suponía que habría calor, cuando desperté todo mi cuarto estaba cubierto de nieve- dice Pinkie pie un poco confundida,

Y por otro lado con Rarity, Fluttershy y Discord,

-Esto no es nada graciosos, mi casa estaba llena de nieve y para colmo arruinaron todos mis vestidos, quien haya sido el responsable se las verá conmigo- dice Rarity muy molesta,

-Tengo miedo, esto significa que pasara algo malo, lo presiento- dice Fluttershy temiendo lo peor,

-ah vamos fluttershy, que podría estar ocurriendo, tal vez alguien cometió un error en Clausday y ya, todos nos equivocamos mas de alguna vez- dice Discord con tono despreocupado,

Applejack, Pinkie pie y Rainbow dash llegan llegan casi a las afueras y encuentran a todos los habitantes de Poniville con los ojos totalmente negros,

-¿pero qué establos está pasando aquí?- dice applejack muy sorprendida,

El fantasma oscuro le lanza un hechizo de corrupción a Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie pie,

-Que me esta…- dice Applejack pero es interrumpida,

Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie y Applejack quedan inconscientes.

Fluttershy, discord y Rarity casi llegan al lugar,

-Hay debe estar el responsable, ahora si sabrá quien soy- dice Rarity con enojo,

-am, creo que no es buena idea- dice Fluttershy con un poco de miedo,

Logran ver al fantasma oscuro a la distancia,

-Oh no, esto es malo- dice Discord un poco preocupado,

-Se me ocurrió una idea mejor, CORRE- dice Rarity mientras comenzaba a correr,

Rarity y fluttershy huyen lo más rápido que pueden,

Discord abre un portal manda a Fluttershy y a Rarity un lugar al azar,

-Ja, ja, ja…, eso es, pueden correr pero no escapar- dice el fantasma oscuro con maldad mientras comienza a abrir un portal, pero aparece discord y lo detiene, (se cierra su portal),

-Me temo que puedo permitir que lastimes a mis amigas, así que…- dice Discord pero es interrumpido,

El fantasma oscuro convierte a discord en piedra, (y lo rompe con la mirada),

-Jamas bromeo con un monstruo tan débil y rosita como tu- dice el fantasma oscuro mientras destruye los restos de Discord, -ah, y te haces llamar monstruo, que vergüenza, pero dejando ese hecho a un lado, hiciste eso para que tus amiguitas escaparan- dice el fantasma oscuro mientras escupia en el crater donde se suponia estaban las cenizas de Discord, -Esta bien, que se vallan, después de todo, caerán ante mi poder, ja, ja, ja...- dice el fantasma oscuro mientras poniville se congelaba por completo,

* * *

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal, llega starswirl y las hermanas nobles,

-Qué bueno que vinieron, necesitamos saber quién está detrás de todo este caos- dice la princesa Cadence con seriedad,

Se reúnen en el salón del trono,

-¿Se hace llamar el fantasma oscuro- dice la princesa Luna con seriedad,

-Es un unicornio hecho de pura esencia oscura y maligna, su corazón de hielo y su mirada de piedra puede derrotar a cualquiera- dice la princesa Celestia con seriedad,

-Fue uno de los desafíos más duros que enfrentamos en nuestros inicios, jamás habíamos visto nada igual en aquel tiempo. Es como el rey sombra, pero mucho mas poderoso- dice la princesa Luna con seriedad,

-Después de una gran guerra lo atrapamos y lo encerramos en un lugar desconocido de arabia equina, incluso aislamos la cueva para que nunca volviera, pero escapo- dice la princesa Celestia con seriedad,

-Pero, ¿cómo hicieron para derrotarlo?- dice Starlight con curiosidad,

-Tuvimos que usar la magia que todos los ponis nos brindaron combinada con la esperanza y los elementos de la armonía, pero ahora el fantasma oscuro se nos adelantó y ahora contamos con pocos aliados- dice la princesa Luna un poco preocupada,

-Pero, ¿como pudo escapar?- dice Spike un poco confundido,

-el fantasma oscuro es un ser sin apariencia física, necesita de alguien para usar su magia- dice la princesa Luna,

-Pero no de alguien cualquiera, tiene que ser alguien que tenga verdadera maldad en su ser, alguien con el corazón totalmente negro- dice la princesa Celestia,

-Nunca he visto nada igual, y mis compañeros están bajo el control de ese monstruo- dice Starswir con seriedad,

-No todo está perdido, aun podemos usar los elementos de la armonía- dice Twilight con un poco de esperanza,

-Es cierto, pueden usar esa magia para derrotarlo, pero me temo que hay una falla- dice Starswil con seriedad,

-es cierto, sin mis amigas no puedo usar toda su poder- dice Twilight,

Tiempo después Fluttershy y Rarity logran llegar al imperio de Cristal, (al mismo tiempo Twilight Sale al balcón para ver qué tan oscuro está el cielo y casualmente encuentra a Rarity y Fluttershy),

Momentos después todos piensan otra forma para resolver el problema, (Fluttershy y Rarity se unen),

-Parece que no tenemos otra opción, hay que buscarlas- dice Twilight con tono decidido,

-Yo puedo hacer trajes para parecer sombras- dice Rarity con decisión,

-Significa que…- dice Fluttershy con miedo

-Tienes razón, hay que actuar como sombras y creo que conozco un hechizo que nos puede ayudar- dice Twilight con animos,

-Pero me da miedo infiltrarme en el imperio oscuro- dice Fluttershy con temor mientras se esconde detras de una cortina,

-Tenemos que hacerlo, es por nuestras amigas, y por toda equestria- dice Twilight con seriedad mientras sacaba a Fluttershy de la cortina,

-Ok, lo haré- dice Fluttershy tratando de reunir algo de valor,

Las chicas se dirigen hacia el imperio oscuro, (después de unas horas llegan y encuentra a los unicornios oscuros),

-Ssshhh, guardias, yo me encargo- dice Twilight mientras se dirigia hacia los unicornios oscuros

-alto, amigo o enemigo- dice el unicornio con tono serio y desagradable,

-amigas de hecho, queremos darle un informe y tiene que ser entregado urgentemente- dice Twilight con seriedad,

El guardia las observa con desconfianza por un rato,

-Mmm, de acuerdo, pueden pasar- dice el Guardia con desconfianza,

-Gracias- dice Twilight con el mismo tono de desconfianza

Caminan hacia adentro del imperio.

-(Suspira) menos mal, en fin, hay que seguir- dice Twilight,

más adelante podían ven a cientos de ponis encadenados de diferentes lugares y de diferentes edades (yeguas, corceles y potros por igual), todos muy golpeados (un unicornio oscuro golpea sin piedad a un grupo de civiles), -VAMOS, MUÉVANSE..., QUE NO ESCUCHARON...- dice el Unicornio oscuro con crueldad mientras agitaba su latigo,

Las chicas tratan de alejarse un poco por el horror que contemplaron, (aparece Rainbow dash junto a un grupo de pegasos oscuros guardianes),

-Chicas, miren arriba- dice Fluttershy,

-Es Rainbow dash- Dice Rarity sorprendida,

-Shhhhhhh silencio- dice Twilight mientras silenciaba a Rarity.

Todas las sombras se voltean, (Las chicas se esconden en la grita de un Glacial enorme),

-hay que atraer su atención- dice Twilight entre susurros

-Pero ¿cómo lo haremos?- dice Rarity,

-Soy la única que puede hacer que recupere la memoria, yo ire- dice Twilight,

-No vallas, se darán cuenta de quién eres- dice Rarity con preocupación,

-Tienes razón, (piensa por un momento), lo tengo, Fluttershy, depende de ti, eres la única que se puede hacer cargo de esta tarea- dice Twilight proponiendo una solución,

-Que, porque yo, no quiero que me descubran- dice Fluttershy con miedo mientras se escondía en una pequeña grieta del glacial,

-Pero fluttershy, de ti no pueden sospechar, tienes la apariencia de un pegaso oscuro, sé que tienes miedo, pero estamos solas en esto, somos las únicas que podemos liberar a equestria de esta oscuridad- dice Twilight con seriedad,

-Ok lo intentare, pero no me agrada la idea- dice Fluttershy no muy convencida mientras reunía algo de valor,

-Muy bien esto es lo que tienes que decir es que necesitas su ayuda, separala del grupo y has que baje y yo le lanzare mi hechizo para que recupere su memoria- dice Twilight con seriedad,

Fluttershy se dirige hacia el grupo de pegasos (todo el grupo decidió ir a azotar a los civiles, menos Rainbow dash quien se encontraba en un lugar semi elevado supervisando el lugar),

-¡Rainbow dash¡- dice Fluttershy mientras se acercaba un poco nerviosa,

-¿aahh?, ¿Quién me hablo?- dice Rainbow dash mientras buscaba,

-Ah, yo, solo necesito que me ayudes con un problema- dice Fluttershy,

Rainbow dash se queda pensando un momento -ah ok, veamos cual es el problema- dice rainbow dash en tono de confianza,

Rainbow baja a baja hacia el glacial donde se encontraban las chicas, (Rarity atrapa a Rainbow dash con un listón muy resistente),

-Que, que está pasando, ahh, no se saldrán con la suya, AUXILIO- dice Rainbow dash esperando que alguien viniera, (Desafortunadamente el resto del grupo estaba demasiado entretenido como para ir a ayudar),

Aparece Twilight entre la oscuridad del glacial -Lo siento, pero es por tu propio bien- dice Twilight mientras su cuerno despedía su aura mágica,

-No, espera que me…- dice Rainbow dash con miedo,

Twilight le lanza el hechizo de la memoria, (Rainbow dash comienza a recordar su ser), momentos después,

-ahh, que, ¿qué me paso?- dice Rainbow dash un poco confundida,

-Te corrompieron y transformaron en un pegazo oscuro- dice Fluttershy,

-¿Enserio?, Genial- dice Rainbow dash con un poco de emoción,

-Claro que no es genial- dice Rarity en tono regañón,

-No hay tiempo para discutir tenemos que salvar al resto de nuestras amigas, andando- dice Twilight con seriedad,

-Oigan, podrían desatarme primero- dice Rainbow dash mientras intentaba liberarse,

-Ups, perdón- dice Fluttershy mientras desataba a Rainbow dash,

siguen recorriendo el imperio oscuro, de repente una serie de tormentas de hielo comienzan, (Tormentas no tan fuertes),

-Que sucede- dice Fluttershy con curiosidad,

-Solo es el fantasma oscuro, esto lo hace para alcanzar su máximo poder- dice Rainbow dash,

-Espera, ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?- dice Twilight con curiosidad,

-Porque él me lo dijo- dice Rainbow dash con sarcasmo

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que sepas eso?- dice Rarity sin entender,

-Aún recuerdo lo que paso después de que me corrompiera, pero lo raro es que no le dio poderes a Pinkie pie ni a Applejack, ¿tal vez no las considero para ser ponis oscuros?, pueden estar en cualquier lado- dice Rainbow dash,

-No sabes algo más que nos pueda ser útil- dice Twilight,

-Al parecer el fantasma oscuro no tiene todo su poder, dijo necesito despertar mi máximo poder, pero no recuerdo nada más, por eso es que hay muchas tormentas de hielo, cada vez mas fuertes, pero es todo lo que se- dice Rainbow dash,

-Tenemos que seguir, el imperio oscuro avanza muy rápido, el imperio de cristal es el único lugar que no ha conquistado, pero la magia que lo protege se debilita cada vez más- dice Twilight con seriedad y preocupación,

Las chicas continúan con su camino en el imperio oscuro.

**Continuara ...**


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony (la Era de la oscuridad)

Cap 4 Operación rescate (parte 1)

Mientras tanto en el palacio oscuro

Fantasma oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, ¿no es hermoso este imperio?, está lleno de todo lo que representaba en mis tiempos, y con la hermosa luna en el centro es un paraíso, no lo cree oficial número 3", dice con maldad,

?:" Claro que lo es", dice con maldad,

Fantasma oscuro:" me cuesta creer que no despertara con todo mi poder, solo poseo un 30% de mi máximo poder, pero eso se acabara en unos días, ya encontré la forma de obtener todo mi poder, ¿y sabes cuál es ese método?", dice con maldad,

?:" Ni Idea emperador",

Fantasma oscuro:" Iré a la Antártida poni, ahí fue donde fui forjado, y ahí es donde recuperare toda mi poderosa magia", dice con maldad,

?:" Mmm, ya veo, ¿pero que pasara con el imperio?", dice con curiosidad,

Fantasma oscuro:" Es una buena pregunta, y ya sé que hacer",

?:" ¿Así que, quien lo dirigirá en su ausencia?", dice con curiosidad,

Fantasma oscuro:" Yo lo hare, ¿quién más puede ejecutar esta tarea?",

?:" Pero ¿cómo?, no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez, o ¿Sí?", dice con duda,

Fantasma oscuro:" Claro que puedo, te enseñare como lo hago",

El fantasma oscuro crea un clon de sí mismo,

?:" ¡WOW¡, no sabía que podías hacer eso", dice con asombro

Fantasma oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, hay mucho que no sabes de mí. En fin, me voy, tú te quedaras con el título que tienes ahora, no hagas que te lo quite, espero que haya quedado claro", dice con maldad,

desaparece en una nube de humo,

?:" (piensa "debo encontrar la forma de liberar equestria, pero ¿cómo?")",

Fantasma oscuro:" A propósito, debes deshacerte de nuestra querida invitada, ese elemento ya no sirve de nada", dice con maldad,

?:" Como usted ordene, (piensa "Así que la invitada es un elemento, tengo que encontrar la forma de liberarla")",

De vuelta con las chicas, llegan a una prisión para ponis renegados,

Twilight:" tengo el presentimiento que este lugar no nos va a gustar, mucha atención",

Entran a la prisión,

Twilight:" hay una forma de que no nos descubran, no se separen",

Guardia:" alto, ¿quiénes son ustedes?",

Twilight:" Somos el nuevo grupo de guardias de celdas, vinimos para hacer patrullaje",

Guardia:" Mmm, ahora que lo pienso estamos un poco escasos, está bien, pero primero les daré un recorrido para que sepan cómo y dónde deben patrullar", les muestra todas las celdas con todos los prisioneros que deben vigilar,

Guardia:" Y este lugar es el área de exterminación",

Llegan los guardias con un grupo de ponis,

Guardia:" perfecto, otros estorbos que desaparecerán para siempre", dice con maldad

Twilight:" (Piensa "No puede ser")",

Un misterioso rayo oscuro cae sobre la jaula, (los ponis de la cámara son exterminados),

Las chicas se quedan impactadas por lo que habían presenciado, De repente entra una carreta con una jaula,

Rainbow dash:" Ppss, chicas, miren a quien encontré", dice entre susurros

Rarity:" Es pinkie pie",

Guardia:" aahh, ¿alguien dijo algo?",

Rarity:" ah, lo siento, solo vi a una nueva prisionera, ¡no nos dijeron que habría una prisionera extra que vigilar!",

Guardia:" Mil disculpas, la trajeron desde el palacio, el emperador ordeno que desapareciera para siempre, pero eso será hasta media noche, no podemos acelerar el proceso",

Fluttershy:" ah, perdone la pregunta, ¿pero que le harán?",

Guardia:" Recuerdo haberlo explicado, pero si no está claro que remedio. Ella es considerada una prioridad, por eso el emperador ha ordenado que sea exterminada de forma inmediata, pero será hasta media noche, hasta entonces tendrán que vigilarla", dice con seriedad,

Fluttershy:" No cree que es demasiado extremo?",

Guardia:" (Dice con tono serio "espera un momento, ¿porque tantas preguntas?")",

Rainbow dash:" oh oh",

Rarity:" (Se acerca al guardia), perdónela Caballero, es que está muy nerviosa por ser su primer día, (piensa "espero que haya funcionado")", dice muy nerviosa

Guardia:" mmm, (piensa por unos segundos), ja, ja, ja…, no se preocupen, yo también me sentía así cuando me asignaron esta área, en fin ya les enseñe todo lo que deben vigilar, no se metan en problemas ok",

Rarity:" Si caballero",

las chicas se dirigen a un lugar para poder hablar,

Twilight:" chicas, no podemos permitir que eliminen a pinkie pie, hay que encontrar una forma sacarla de este lugar, ¿alguna idea?",

?:" Creo que les puedo ayudar",

las chicas se asuntan,

Fluttershy:" (Dice con tono asustado "¿Quién eres tú?")",

Rarity:" (Dice con tono dramático "Por favor no me encierres, soy muy hermosa para estar una fría y oscura celda")",

?:" SShhhhhhhhh, soy yo Draekus", dice entre susurros,

Rainbow dash:" Que, ¿Enserio esa es tu cara?", dice en tono burlo,

Twilight:" Como sabemos que podemos confiar en tí", dice con desconfianza,

Draekus:" Si estuviera corrompido ya las hubiera entregado, y aunque sigo molesto por lo que me hiciste, no es el momento de pelearse…",

Rainbow dash:" disculpen, lamento la interrupción, pero necesitamos hablar a solas",

todas se juntan para hablar,

Rainbow dash:" Twilight, ¿estás segura de que podemos confiar en él?, no creo que sea una buena idea",

Twilight:" Si nos quisiera atrapar ya lo hubiera hecho, además nos ofreció su ayuda, si estoy en lo correcto el poder oscuro puede corromper fácilmente al usuario, pero si él no está corrompido nos podría ayudar para detener al fantasma oscuro, ¿no lo crees?",

Fluttershy:" Draekus es un buen amigo, y confío en él",

Rarity:" pues dada la situación creo que no estaría mal su ayuda",

(Se reúnen),

Draekus:" bien, lo primero que deben hacer es actuar como guardias, ojo no se separen, tengo una llave que me da acceso a cualquier lugar, pueden usarla para acceder a la celda de pinkie pie, y segundo cuando sea una hora antes de medianoche salgan lo más rápido posible, porque exactamente a esa hora el control de seguridad baja al mínimo, pero solo tienen esa hora, si llega medianoche y no han salido se acabara el show, pueden salir por el portón de atrás, yo estaré afuera para recibirlas",

Twilight:" Muy bien, todas rondaremos guardia hasta las 11:00, solo tendremos una hora así que debemos ser rápidas, ¿listas?",

Coro:"SI",

Esperan a que sea hora de escapar, Justo una hora antes de medianoche, (Todas las chicas se juntan afuera de la celda de pinkie pie),

Twilight:" psss, pinkie", dice entre susurros

Pinkie pie:" Los guardias siempre tan graciosos, déjeme tranquila, quiero disfrutar mis últimos momentos en equestria", dice con desánimos,

Twilight:" No pinkie, no somos guardias",

Abren la celda,

Pinkie pie:" ¿ah?",

las chicas se quitan las máscaras,

pinkie pie:" Aja, así que fueron ustedes todo este tiempo, sabía que vendrían, aunque debo admitir que se tardaron más de lo que pensé", dice con más ánimos

Rarity:" sentimos no haberte liberado antes, pero nos dijeron que solo a esta hora era seguro hacerlo",

le dan un traje de poni oscuro,

Twilight:" bien, ponte este traje, te servirá para que no te reconozcan",

Pinkie pie:" QQQUUUEEE", dice sorprendida,

Rainbow Dash:" SSHH, trata no hacer ruido, ok",

Pinkie pie:" oki, doki, loki",

Cierran la puerta de la celda,

Fluttershy:" am, hay que bajar de esta torre lo más rápido que podemos antes de que otro guardia se entere", dice con un poco de miedo

Twilight:" Muy bien, andando" bajan de la torre",

llegan al pasillo principal,

Twilight:" ALTO",

Pinkie pie:" Que pasa, porque nos detenemos",

Twilight:" Porque el pasillo principal está lleno de guardias, además puede haber problemas",

Pinkie:" aahh, ¿porque dices que puede haber problemas?, digo ahora soy un poni oscuro",

Twilight:" No lo digo por eso, cuando nosotras entramos solo éramos 4, si dijéramos que agregamos a una nueva compañera de repente podrían sospechar que liberamos a alguien, y no queremos que eso suceda",

Rarity:" Puedo sugerir que vallamos por el patio de la prisión, ese lugar está vacío",

Twilight:" buena idea, vamos", (Llegan al patio de la prisión),

de repente un terremoto,

Fluttershy:" TERREMOTO", dice un poco alterada,

Rainbow dash:" Peor que eso, TORMENTA DE HIELO", dice con preocupación,

Twilight:" hay que apresurar el paso",

Las chicas logran encontrar refugio,

Rarity:" Esto no me está gustando para nada, miren nuestros hermosos trajes parecen trapos viejos",

Rainbow dash:" Hay Rarity, ¿solo te preocupas por los trajes?, ¿es enserio?",

Rarity:" Claro que sí, míranos nada más, nos vemos horribles",

quedaban 10 minutos para media noche,

Twilight:" Ya basta de discusiones, solo tenemos 10 minutos para escapar", dice con seriedad

Unos metros antes de llegar al portón,

Rainbow dash:" Hay esta, parece que tenemos compañía, ¿cómo atravesaremos a todos esos guardias?",

Twilight:" (Piensa por un momento), lo tengo"

Fluttershy:" ¿Cómo lo haremos?"

Twilight:" aaahhh…",

Pinkie pie:" esas cajas nos servirán, utilizaremos nuestros movimientos ninjas para movernos de un lugar a otro sin que nos vean, (Sonrie)",

Twilight:" Pinkie, ¿cómo lo supiste?",

Pinkie pie:" lo presentí",

Twilight:" Muy bien solo tenemos dos minutos, y la forma más segura de hacerlo es de una a una, Rainbow tu primero",

Rainbow dash:" Déjamelo a mí", Se mueve a una alta velocidad y logra llegar al final, (Los guardias no son capaces de verla),

Una vez afuera,

Draekus:" Al fin, ¿y las demás?",

Rainbow dash:" Están en camino",

Draekus:" Pues que se den prisa, tenemos pocos segundos y cada segundo es esencial", dice con un poco de desesperación,

Twilight:" Pinkie, tú sigues",

pinkie pie:" Andando", dice muy ánimada,

también logra salir a una alta velocidad,

Draekus:" Pinkie, estas bien", dice con alegría,

Pinkie pie:" ah, hola Draek, sabía que me…", se queda sorprendida,

Draekus:" Si si si, luego me lo dices",

Twilight:" Rarity sigues tu",

Rarity:" Por supuesto que si querida, aquí voy",

También logra salir a una alta velocidad,

Draekus:" Rarity, me alegra verte de nuevo",

Rarity:" lo mismo digo",

Twilight:" Fluttershy, eres la siguiente"

Fluttershy:" ah, no creo que pueda", dice con inseguridad,

Twilight:" Tu puedes fluttershy, concentrar tu energía en las cajas y pasaras sin ser detectada", dice con ánimos,

También logra salir a alta velocidad,

Draekus:" Fluttershy, lo lograste",

Fluttershy:" am, si, lo logre", dice sin poder creerlo,

Twilight:" muy bien solo falto yo, (respira hondo)",

Twilight comienza a cruzar, pero de repente suena el fuerte sonido de una campana, (Es media noche),

Twilight pierde su concentración y cae a pocos metros de la salida, Twilight logra salir con compañía,

Draekus:" CORRAN", dice con desesperación,

Todas Salen corriendo,

Draekus:" Conozco un hechizo para llevarlas a un lugar seguro, no se separen",

se tele transportan,

Guardia:" ah, que alguien avise al emperador de inmediato, tenemos cabos sueltos", dice con autoridad,

mientras tanto en la boutique de Rarity,

Draekus:" uuff, Eso estuvo cerca, aquí estarán a salvo, de momento", dice un poco aliviado,

Twilight:" Por poco y no lo cuento",

Draekus:" Si, la campana era lo que había olvidado, depende de cómo la toque, ese tripe toquido significa que es medianoche, sí que son puntuales. En fin, yo les ayudare a eliminar al imperio oscuro desde dentro, seré su informante, la próxima vez que consiga información útil se las daré en cuanto pueda, ok",

Twilight:" Estamos en deuda contigo",

Draekus:" Bueno creo que mi labor está hecha de momento, tengo que regresar al palacio, de lo contrario podría levantar sospechas",

(Draekus se tele transporta),

Twilght:" ten cuidado", dice con preocupación,

De vuelta en el palacio de la oscuridad,

Mientas tanto en el palacio de la oscuridad.

Draekus entra en el palacio de la oscuridad y observa a la sombra.

Sombra:" al fin llegas, ¿qué paso con el destierro de nuestra invitada?,

Draekus:" Según lo que me dijeron no muy bien, dicen que logró escapar señor",

Sombra:" ¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo?",

Draekus:" Estuve en la prisión esperando para la eliminación, (Piensa" Espero que funcione")", dice con seriedad,

Sombra:" Enserio crees que te creeré eso, todos los guardias dicen que nunca estuviste en la cámara de eliminación, así que puedo asumir que te fuiste, ¿no es así?", dice con tono interrogatorio,

Draekus:" Es correcto, me Salí de la prisión, pero vi a un traidor que la ayudo a escapar",

Sombra:" ja, ja, ja…, Así que tanto alboroto por un traidor, bueno, por lo menos es algo", dice con maldad,

Draekus:" (Se relaja), ¿Cómo harás para detectar al traidor señor?", dice con curiosidad,

Sombra:" No te preocupes por eso, el fantasma oscuro se encargará personalmente y cuando lo haga…", dice con maldad,

Draekus:" (Piensa: "Uf menos mal que funciono")",

Sombra:" A propósito, varios guardias me informaron que no solo se escapó la prisionera y el traidor, sino que también escaparon 4 guardianas, ¿Acaso sabes la identidad de las desertoras?",

Draekus:" (piensa, "oh no, ya sabe que están aquí, tengo que hacer algo), ¿dices que eran cuatro ponis guardianes?, Es imposible, hay un número limitado de ponis poseídos, pero no sé quiénes podrían ser", dice un poco confundido,

Sombra:" Mmm, bien, si ese es el caso debo tomar medidas, si estoy en lo correcto y son ellas tendré que hacerlo",

Draekus:" Si crees que es necesario entonces…",

Sombra:" Silencio, no me dejas terminar", dice un poco enojado,

Draekus se queda callado,

Sombra:" Draekus",

Draekus:" Diga", dice un poco nervioso,

Sombra:" Prepárate",

Draekus:" ¿Para qué?",

Sombra:" Ya tenemos suficiente poder para invadir el imperio de cristal", dice con maldad,

Draekus:" ¿El imperio de cristal?",

Sombra:" Así es, el fantasma oscuro volverá en unos momentos y entonces destruiremos su escudo mágico, no tendrán oportunidad, y la mejor parte es que iras al frente, dirigirás el ataque junto con el fantasma oscuro", dice con maldad,

Draekus:" (Suspira), Señor, será todo un honor estar a su lado en la conquista del imperio, no lo decepcionare", dice con tono emocionado,

Draekus se retira

En algún lugar del palacio oscuro,

Draekus:" (Piensa "Ahhhhhhhh, Que voy a hacer, no puedo ser cómplice de una conquista masiva, yo…, tengo que informar a las chicas")",

Unos momentos después en la cámara del trono,

Sombra:" Estas actuando muy extraño, ¿qué te sucede?", dice con tono interrogatorio,

Draekus:" Solo fui a apreciar la tormenta de hielo", dice un poco nervioso,

Sombra:" mmm, está bien",

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 5 Operación rescate (Parte 2),

Mientras tanto con las chicas,

Rarity:" Que bien que estamos en casa, así podré reparar estos trajes", dice con entusiasmo,

Rainbow dash:" Si Applejack estuviera aquí diría que solo te preocupa la apariencia",

Rarity:" Twilight tu traje necesita un pequeño ajuste con las alas, no podemos arriesgarnos",

Twilight:" ¿Si tú lo dices?",

Pinkie pie:" ¿alguien ha visto a fluttershy?",

Fluttershy:" am, Aquí estoy, ¿siempre hay tantas tormentas de hielo?",

De repente aparece una sobra,

Twilight:" ¿Quién eres tú?",

La sombra se quita la máscara y le entrega la carta,

Draekus:" Deben enterarse, yo, lo siento",

La sombra desaparece, Twilight comienza a leer la carta,

Rainbow dash:" ¿Y bien, que dice?", dice con curiosidad,

Twilight:" Esto es malo, Dice que están a punto de invadir el imperio de cristal", dice con preocupación,

Poni oscuro:" escuche una voz y viene de aquí adentro",

Flutershy:" (Dice con miedo "Oh no, hay que salir de aquí ahora")",

Twilight:" No se separen", dice con desesperación,

Se tele transportan hacia afuera, (Se mezclan en la multitud),

Poni oscuro:" Creí haber escuchado algo, pero vigilare este lugar, manténganse alerta", dice con autoridad,

las chicas se ocultan en otro lugar,

Twilight:" Sabía que el imperio de cristal seria el próximo blanco", de repente otra tormenta de hielo,

Pinkie pie:" oh, no de nuevo, Protéjanse",

Las chicas logran refugiarse en una casa en ruinas,

Rainbow dash:" Este lugar nos servirá como refugio hasta que pase la tormenta",

Twilight:" Es inútil ocultarse, el fantasma oscuro sabe que estamos aquí",

Fluttershy:" eso no es bueno, ahora será más difícil rescatar a Applejack",

Twilight:" Sabía que nos descubrirían, pero eso no me preocupaba tanto, lo que me preocupa es que el siguiente blanco sea el imperio de cristal, (Piensa por un momento), tenemos que encontrar a Applejack".

De vuelta en el palacio oscuro.

Fantasma oscuro:" Mmm, ¿Tercer oficial?, ¿cómo van los preparativos para invadir el imperio de cristal?", dice con autoridad,

Draekus:" De maravilla, ya estamos listo", dice con seriedad,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Muy bien",

El fantasma oscuro se dirige a un balcón,

Fantasma oscuro:" MIS QUERIDOS SUBDITOS, AL FIN TENEMOS LO NECESARIO PARA INVADIR NUESTRO ULTIMO BLANCO, EL IMPERIO DE CRISTA. RECUERDEN CUAL ES NUESTRO PROPOSITO, ¡FORMACION DE BATALLA!", dice con maldad y autoridad,

Todas las sobras y ponis oscuros se colocan en formación, el fantasma oscuro se coloca al frente,

Fantasma oscuro: "AVANCEN", dice con maldad y autoridad,

Las sombras y los ponis poseídos empiezan a avanzar,

Fantasma oscuro:" (Piensa "Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo lograre conquistare toda equestria, y solo me falta hacer un par de cositas más, ja, ja, ja…")",

mientras tanto en las ruinas donde las chicas se refugiaban,

Rainbow dash:" ¿Escuchan ese sonido?", dice entre susurros,

Comienza a sentirse una especie de temblor, las chicas empiezan a ver por una ventana avanzar a todas las sombras y ponis poseídos,

Twilight:" No puede ser",

Rainbow dash:" No podemos permitir que lleguen",

Pinkie pie:" esperen un momento, no podemos enfrentar a todos ellos, y como dijo Twilight solo debemos encargarnos del fantasma oscuro para que todo vuelva a la normalidad",

Twilight:" Tenemos que esperar un momento, cuando hayan avanzado lo suficiente podremos continuar con nuestra búsqueda",

una hora después…, (el fantasma oscuro ya estaba muy adelante).

Twilight:" muy bien, sigamos",

mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal, todo el imperio estaba listo para la batalla,

Fantasma Oscuro:" HAY UNA MANERA MAS FÁCIL DE ACABAR CON ESTE ASUNTO QUERIDOS CIUDADANOS, AUN HAY TIEMPO DE RENDIRSE", dice con maldad,

Shiming armor:" Jamás caeremos ante un monstruo como tú", dice con valentía,

Fantasma oscuro:" Ja, ja, ja…, RESPUESTA EQUIVOCADA", dice con maldad,

El Fantasma oscuro lanza un potente hechizo que destruye el escudo protector,

Fantasma Oscuro:" AL ATAQUE MIS HERMANOS, NO TENGAN PIEDAD CON NADIE", dice con maldad,

Las sombras y ponis oscuros se lanzan al ataque, los ponis de cristal intentan detener el avance, pero son vencidos fácilmente,

Shiming armor intenta eliminar al fantasma oscuro, pero es vencido,

Shiming armor:" No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia", dice con debilidad,

Fantasma oscuro:" no te preocupes, solo les provocare sufrimiento", dice con maldad,

Shiming armor:" Nooooooo…",

El fantasma oscuro le lanza un hechizo que lo deja inconsciente,

Mientras tanto las tropas oscuras llegan hasta el castillo,

Princesa Candace:" Lograron llegar hasta aquí", dice con preocupación,

Starlight:" No me gusta como se ve esto",

El Fantasma oscuro derriba la puerta del salón del trono,

Fantasma oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, mírense nada más, si son mis viejas amigas las hermanas nobles, y ustedes…, ah no importa", dice con sarcasmo,

El Fantasma oscuro lanza un hechizo muy fuerte contra todos, las princesas junto con Starswirl y Starlight crean un escudo.

Fantasma oscuro:" Luchen todo lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo, es más divertido si hay sufrimiento", dice con maldad,

El Fantasma Oscuro derrota fácilmente a starswil, a starlight y a las princesas, (Llegan Ponis oscuros),

Fantasma oscuro:" Esto fue pan comido, no me creo que tan fácil haya caído el famoso imperio de cristal, ja, ja, ja…", dice con maldad,

Draekus:" ¿Emperador que hacemos con la basura que quedo?", dice con maldad,

Fantasma oscuro:" Oye, por una vez ten respeto, las damas que ves aquí son especiales, porque serán mis prisioneras principales",

Spike intenta escapar de forma sigilosa, pero fracasa, (Draekus atrapa a Spike)

Spike:" Hey, que te pasa, suéltame",

Draekus:" ¿y qué hacemos con el dragoncito?",

Fantasma Oscuro:" Saben, creo que no estaría mal una mascota",

Spike:" Nooooooooo",

Fantasma Oscuro:" Y ahora el evento principal de esta noche",

lanza un hechizo sobre el imperio de cristal, convirtiéndolo en un lugar de pesadilla, (todos los ponis de cristal quedan horrorizados).

Fantasma oscuro:" QUERIDOS CIUDADANOS, A PARTI DE AHORA YO SERE SU EMPERADOR, AHORA EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL ES PARTE DEL IMPERIO OSCURO, SU RESISTENCIA A CAIDO, SUS GOBERNANTES TAMBIEN, USTEDES ME PERTENECERAN PARA SIEMPRE, JA, JA, JA…",

El imperio de cristal se corrompe totalmente y se une al imperio oscuro,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Ah una cosa más",

El fantasma oscuro le da un poco de energía a la princesa Cadence, (La princesa Cadence despierta),

Princesa Cadence:" Ah, ¿Qué?", dice un poco confundida,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Vamos, despierte", dice con crueldad,

El fantasma oscuro usa su magia y trae a Flurie hear,

Princesa Cadence:" Ah, no, quítale tu sucia magia monstruo", dice con odio,

El fantasma oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, que divertida", dice con maldad,

El fantasma oscuro convierte a Flurrie hear en Puro Cristal, (la princesa Cadende se queda impactada y comienza a llorar de sufrimiento),

Fantasma Oscuro:" Ja, ja, ja…, que le pareció eso princesa, ahora su querida potranca es una auténtica poni de cristal, ja, ja, ja…", dice con maldad y crueldad,

Devuelta con las chicas, llegan a un lugar desconocido, (aparece una sombra diferente),

Sombra:" Malas noticias",

La sombra le da una carta a Twilight y la lee, (La sombra desaparece),

Twilight:" (suspira), supongo que era de esperarse que pasaría, no quería creerlo, pero ha pasado", dice con tono desanimado

Twilight comienza a perder la esperanza,

Fluttershy:" No pierdas los ánimos, pase lo que pase nosotras siempre estaremos contigo",

Rainbow dash:" Nunca te abandonaremos, lucharemos hasta liberar equestria",

Pinkie pie:" Cuenta conmigo",

Rarity:" y Conmigo",

Twilight:" Gracias por ser tan buenas amigas, de verdad, porque siempre puedo contar con ustedes a pesar de la situación", dice con tono más animado,

Twilight recupera la esperanza,

Twilight:" Muy bien hay otra cosa que tiene esta carta, y es la ubicación de applejack",

Rainbow dash:" ya ves, no todo es malo"

Twilight:" pero hay un problema, si, ya sabemos dónde se encuentra applejack pero Draekus dice que desde la huida de pinkie pie aumentaron la seguridad, esta vez será más difícil", dice con seriedad,

Rainbow dash:" ¿y qué sugieres que hagamos?",

Twilight:" De acuerdo, el sigilo no lo podremos usar por mucho tiempo, tendrá que sorprenderlos",

Pinkie pie:" UUHH me encantan las sorpresas. Y cuál es la sorpresa, NECESITO SABERLO",

Twilight:" primero hay que hacer identidades falsas, ahora los ponis oscuros deben tener un registro, afortunadamente no todos tienen, podemos idear unos cuantos y pasar seguridad, el siguiente paso es encontrar a applejack, Draekus nos dio este mapa y otro papel que contiene algo que nos servira, la mina es …",

Rarity interrumpe, Rarity:" Espera un momento, ¿acaso mencionaste una mina?",

Rainbow dash:" ¿Otra vez iniciaras con tus quejas?,

Rarity:" mmm no, (Suspira), supongo que no tengo opción",

Twilight:" Bien como les decía, la mina es muy grande, será muy difícil encontrarla si vamos unidas y por otro lado pueden sospechar de nosotras, así que nos separaremos, también nos dio una copia de su llave, podremos liberarla sin mucho esfuerzo, pero ese no es el problema, también dice que cuando liberemos a applejack sonara una alarma que alertara a todos, tendremos que ser rápidas si queremos escapar",

Rainbow dash:" aahh Twilight, recuerda que vamos separadas, ¿si alguien la encuentra como lo sabremos?",

Twilight:" Existe una técnica que permite la telepatía con nosotras, pero tenemos que reconocer nuestra energía, la técnica consiste en la concentración, intentémoslo",

Lo intentan por una hora,

Rarity:" aahh, por lo menos me siento un poco más descansada", dice sintiéndose un poco aliviada,

Rainbow dash:" ah, no creí que sería tan aburrido, me siento muy acalambrada",

Twilight:" Muy bien, ya me inventé estas identificaciones, cuando entremos solo las tendremos que enseñar y listo, recuerden cuando liberemos a applejack se desatara el caos, así que hay que actuar rápido",

Pinkie pie:" Si me lo permites Twilight, yo tengo una sorpresa mejor",

Las chicas se dirigen a la mina, (la escuela de la amistad), Twilight se queda sorprendida al ver que su castillo y su escuela se habían convertido en una mina,

Guardia:" alto, muéstrenme sus identificaciones",

Las chicas muestran sus identificaciones,

Guardia:" mmm, hay problemas, sus identificaciones no coinciden con los registros", dice con sospecha,

Rarity:" Caballero, perdone mi rebeldía, pero nos acaban de dar el código, ¿no sabe todo lo que sufrimos para conseguirlo?", dice con furia,

Guardia:" ¿En serio?",

Rarity:" En serio",

Guardia:" piensa, ("mmm, son 5 y dicen que les acaban de dar sus identificaciones, tendré que vigilarlas"), está bien pueden pasar",

las chicas entran en silencio,

Guardia:" entren en el ascensor", empiezan a bajar,

Twilight:" (Se comunica telepáticamente "Recuerden el plan")",

Momentos después llegan hasta abajo,

Guardia:" muy bien fin del paseíto, largo de aquí", dice con odio,

Pinkie pie:" (se comunica por telepatía "Chicas, agarren una máscara anti gas y pase lo que pase no la suelten, nos serán útiles más adelante")",

el guardia se dirige hacia arriba, y empieza a informar de un posible escape,

de vuelta con las chicas, (empiezan a buscar a applejack),

Rarity llega a un lugar donde hay cientos de ponis forjando metal, Rarity:"(piensa "mmm, algo me dice que aquí debe estar applejack, echare un vistazo")",

mientras tanto con Fluttershy,

Fluttershy:" (piensa, "donde estas applejack")", encuentra unos engranajes y una correa que las impulsa, Fluttershy:" (Piensa, "mmm, si sigo esta correa tal vez encuentre a applejack")", y empieza a seguir la correa,

mientras tanto con Pinkie pie,

pinkie pie:" (piensa "mmm, estos contenedores con gas pueden ser útiles")", empieza a planear una trampa,

Mientras tanto con Rainbow dash

Rainbow dash:" (piensa, "veamos, ¿hay muchas entradas, pero cuál será?")", elige la última, (de tras de una ventana encuentra a applejack moviendo una rueda gigante de piedra),

Sombra:" hey, ¿que haces aquí?, solo las sobras tienen acceso a esta área", dice con autoridad,

Rainbow dash:" lo siento, simplemente estoy vigilando este pasillo, y quería echar un vistazo, jaja", dice un poco nerviosa,

la sombra la saca del cuarto,

Sombra:" (Dice con tono Cruel "lo único que tienes que hacer es vigilar poni inútil, ahora vuelve a trabajar")",

cierra muy fuerte la puerta, Rainbow dash:" (piensa, "bien ya sé dónde está applejack, pero ¿cómo haremos para entrar?")",

y por ultimo con Twilight,

Twilight:" (piensa, "mmm, vamos a ver aquí")", entra a un cuarto donde hay pozos con un líquido oscuro,

Twilight:" (Piensa, "¿y este lugar?")" de repente encuentra un mecanismo,

Twilght:" (Piensa "Mmm, iré a ver, para hacer que funcione un mecanismo como este se necesita de mucha fuerza, hay debe estar")",

encuentra la sección de cuartos de control, (entra a uno de los cuartos y encuentra los registros de los ponis que están trabajando en la mina), Twilight encuentra algo,

Twilght:" (piensa, "bingo, entonces si está moviendo esa enorme rueda, pero ¿cómo entrare en ese lugar?", Rainbow dash intenta comunicarse con las chicas,

Rainbow dash: (se comunica telepáticamente, "Chicas, encontré a applejack, vengan de inmediato, estoy en el piso -3, en los cuartos de vigilancia")",

Pinkie pie:" ok, pero aún no he terminado mi sorpresa", dice con su típico tono feliz,

llegan rápido al lugar donde se encuentra Rainbow dash, (empiezan a planear el rescate),

Twilight:" ¿Entonces dices que applejack se encuentra detrás de esa puerta?",

Rainbow dash:" Pues, no exactamente, solo la vi a través de un vidrio, detrás de esa puerta hay un acceso que nos permitirá llegar, pero no es tan fácil, solo entre en ese lugar y una sombra se sacó, no sé si hay más sombras pero si no las derrotamos no podremos llegar hasta applejack", dice con seriedad,

mientras tanto pinkie pie continuaba con su sorpresa,

Rainbow dash:" no tenemos otra opción más que entrar por la fuerza",

Twilight:" no queremos llamar mucho la atención",

Rainbow dash:" Pero nos informaron que cuando liberemos a applejack de igual forma llamaremos la…",

Suena una Alarma, Voz de megáfono:" Atención todas las sobras, diríjanse de inmediato al nivel -3, tenemos intrusos, 5 ponis oscuros no identificados están en los cuartos de vigilancia, están intentando liberar a la poni obrera del motor principal, encuéntrenlos y atrápenlos",

Rainbow dash:" No podemos seguir aquí, hay que entrar",

Las chicas Entran a la fuerza,

sombra:" ¿que ocurre?" Twilight le lanza un hechizo y desaparece, llegan al cuarto 6 del motor,

las sombras se ponen en defensa, pero son vencidas,

Applejack:" ¿Que ocurre ahora?", dice un poco confundida,

Twilight:" Applejack, vinimos para sacarte",

Applejack:" ¿Quiénes son ustedes?", dice un poco confundida,

Rainbow dash:" Somos tus amigas"

Las chicas se quitan las máscaras,

Applejack:" Chicas, sabía que vendrían por mí", dice con tono animado,

Twilight:" no hay tiempo, colócate ese traje, hay que salir de aquí", de repente se escucha una serie de explosiones,

Rainbow dash:" CORRAN", dice con desesperación,

Las chicas salen del cuarto de máquinas y encuentran muchos confeti regado,

Rarity:" Así que para eso era el confeti",

Pinkie pie:" SSII, y hay muchas más trampas por toda la mina",

Fluttershy:" bien pensado",

Twilight:" Vamos, no se detengan, hay que llegar hasta el ascensor",

Pinkie pie:" Chicas, colóquense sus máscaras antigás", dice con seriedad,

Fluttershy:" Para que nos servirán estas mascaras", dice sin entender,

Pinkie pie:" tengo una última sorpresa planeada, pero tienen que colocarse las máscaras, confíen en mi", dice con seriedad,

Las chicas se colocan las máscaras, (de repente llega un batallón de sombras y ponis poseídos las rodean),

Poni oscuro:" Ríndanse, están atrapadas", dice con autoridad,

Pinkie pie:" Eso es lo que ustedes creen",

al mismo tiempo la mina se empezó a llenar de gas de la risa, todos en la mina comienzan a reírse sin parar,

Pinkie pie:" Por eso les dije que lleváramos estas mascaras",

Applejack:" Una sorpresa muy ingeniosa", dice con tono sorprendido,

Twilight:" vamos, tenemos que seguir",

Las chicas llegan hasta el ascensor, (se dan cuenta de que está bloqueado),

Twilight:" Oh no, tenemos un problema, el ascensor está bloqueado", dice con tono preocupado,

Pinkie pie:" QQUUEE",

Twilight:" ¿Ahora qué?",

Las chicas se desesperan mientras Twilight intenta activar el ascensor de forma desesperada,

Mientras tanto en la superficie,

Guardia:" ja, ja, sabía que eran ellas, ahora no podrán escapar, ah, el emprerador estará tan…",

la sombra aparece y deja inconsciente al guardia, (la sombra activa de nuevo el ascensor),

devuelta con las chicas,

Fluttershy:" el efecto del gas se está terminando, es el fin", dice con tono asustado,

suena el timbre del ascensor,

Rarity:" Todas adentro",

empiezan a subir,

Sombra:" No no no…",

momentos después llegan arriba,

Applejack:" Eso estuvo cerca, por un minuto pensé que no lograríamos escapar",

Se reencuentran con la sombra,

(Applejack se asusta),

Applejack:" AH, aparte de nosotras sombra maligna",

Twilight:" Espera applejack, es nuestro informante",

la sombra le entrega una carta y desaparece.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 6 la Confrontación, y una dura verdad,

la sombra le entrega una carta y desaparece.

Mientras tanto con el fantasma oscuro,

Fantasma oscuro:" ja, ja, ja… no es hermosa esta tormenta de hielo",

Draekus:" Mmm, he visto mejores", dice con tono pensativo,

Sombra:" Emperador, emperador emergencia", dice con tono alterado,

Fantasma oscuro:" Como te atreves a interrumpir mi conversación", dice con tono enojado,

Sombra:" lo siento emperador, pero tenemos un grave problema en la mina", dice con tono miedoso,

Fantasma oscuro:" ¿Ve al grano?", dice con tono asesino,

Sombra:" la obrera del motor principal escapo", dice con miedo,

Fantasma oscuro:" ¿cómo dijiste?", dice sin poder creerlo,

Sombra:" Así es, que haremos ahora", dice con miedo,

Fantasma oscuro:" AAAHHH, espera un momento, estoy seguro que su próxima parada es aquí, manténgase alerta", dice con autoridad,

Sombra:" Si emperador",

Fantasma oscuro:" ah, casi se me olvidaba, Dile al equipo elite que tenemos un trabajito para ellos", dice con maldad,

Sombra:" muy bien",

Fantasma oscuro:" ¿qué te pasa, tus oídos no sirven?, muévete", dice con autoridad y crueldad,

Sombra:" ah, lo siento emperador",

Fantasma oscuro:" ash, todavía tengo algo que hacer", dice con maldad,

se dirige a una torre de prisión donde se encuentran la princesa Candece, Starlight, y las hermanas nobles,

Fantasma oscuro:" muy buenas, siento interrumpir tan de repente su interesante conversación, pero necesito hacer algo respecto a ustedes", dice con maldad,

El Fantasma oscuro drena toda la magia, (Coloca la magia en su collar de perlas),

Fantasma oscuro:" Ya no molestaran más, solo falta una princesa", dice con maldad,

Princesa celestia:" Crees que la princesa Twilight te la entregara así de fácil, tendrías que buscarla por todo tu imperio", dice con tono débil,

Fantasma oscuro:" Y quien dijo que la buscaría, ella me encontrara, me traerá los elementos de la armonía y no solo drenare y destruiré ese poder, sino que ustedes se irán de por medio, no es así", el fantasma oscuro se queda viendo a Starswirl

El Fantasma oscuro elimina a Starswirl en frente de todas,

Fantasma oscuro:" ese anciano ya no molestara nunca más, ja, ja, ja…, ¿y quién seguirá después?", Sale de la torre.

De vuelta con las chicas,

Twilight:" Esto no tiene sentido, la sombra dice que el fantasma oscuro nos invita a su palacio, ¿para una negociación?",

Applejack:" ja, Obviamente es una trampa, ¿qué villano negociaría de esta manera?",

Rarity:" Lo que quiere es apoderarse de nuestra magia, porque sabe que los elementos de la armonía pueden vencerlo",

Rainbow dash:" ah Twilight, estás segura que será suficiente con los elementos de la armonía?,

Twilight:" No lo sé, pero una cosa es segura, si alcanza su máximo poder nadie lo detendrá, ¿TODAS ESTAN LISTAS?", dice con seriedad,

Rarity:" SI",

Pinkie Pie:" Cuenta conmigo",

Fluttershy:" También conmigo",

Applejack:" también conmigo",

Rainbow dash:" Y conmigo",

Twilight:" Muy bien, en marcha",

Se dirigen al bosque everfree,

Mientras tanto en el palacio oscuro,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Parece que el plan corre a la perfección, ¿Dónde está mi Dragoncito?",

Sombra:" Emperador, eh, su dragón se congelo por completo, no soporto la temperatura tan extrema",

Fantasma Oscuro:" oh, bueno, creí que un dragón sería mascota perfecta, ah, de todas maneras, ese dragón era un mal educado", dice con crueldad,

Devuelta con las chicas, (Encuentran resistencia),

Sombras:" ¿A dónde cree que van?", Empiezan a batallar, las sombras y las chicas empiezan a moverse a gran velocidad, después de uno momentos las sombras caen en batalla,

Rainbow dash:" Algo me dice que este no será el único batallón que encontraremos en este lugar", dice un poco cansada,

Twilight:" Animo chicas casi llegamos", las chicas siguen avanzando,

Otra vez con el Fantasma Oscuro, Traen a starlight,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Ja, ja, ja…, no puedo creer que tú seas la alumna de la princesa Twilight, siendo lo que fuiste en el pasado", dice con maldad,

Starlight:" Primero ya no soy la alumna de twilight, soy consejera académica, y segundo no creas que perderé las esperanzas solo por recordarme el pasado", dice con seriedad,

Fantasma Oscuro:" No te preocupes por eso, no busco más aliados ponis, de hecho, me bastaría solo con sombras, pero me gusta la diversidad, me trae buenos recuerdos. No soy rencoroso, pero me sorprende que te hayan dado una segunda oportunidad", dice con maldad,

Starlight:" Que pretendes ganar con todo esto", dice con curiosidad,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Así que tengo a una pequeña muy curiosa eh, solo porque será lo último que escucharas de mi te lo diré. Hace cientos de años una de tus amigas de la realeza me hizo algo imperdonable",

Starlight:" ¿Y eso es?",

Otra sombra interrumpe,

Sombra:" Emperador, emperador",

Fantasma Oscuro:" Aahh, Más vale que sea importante, la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante", dice con maldad,

Sombra:" Encontramos a las desertoras, se encontraban de camino al bosque everfree",

Fantasma Oscuro:" Ah, ya veo, al fin aparecieron",

Sombra:" Cuáles son sus ordene",

Fantasma Oscuro:" Déjalas pasar, pero suelta a los escuadrones conforme se acerque, sino funciona el equipo elite se encargará de ellas, aunque dudo mucho que logre llegar tan lejos, pero es mejor estar preparados, así no correremos riesgos",

Sombra:" Entendido",

Fantasma Oscuro:" una última cosa, trae a todas las prisioneras a la cámara real, quiero buscar el mejor ambiente para este lugar",

Sombra:" Como usted ordene emperador",

Aparece Draekus,

Draekus:" Wow",

Fantasma Oscuro:" Y tú",

Draekus:" ¿Si?", dice con los nervios de punta,

El Fantasma Oscuro le lanza un hechizo de sufrimiento,

Draekus:" Aaaahhhhhhh",

Fantasma Oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, Lamento tener que hacer esto Draekus, pero, ya no me sirves para nada, ¿acaso crees que no me di cuenta?, lo que es más, me condujeron a una fuente de magia muy peligrosa que pronto dejara de existir, a pesar de todo no conocía esa ubicación y necesitaba que alguien hiciera el trabajo sucio por mí, lo cual fue completado a la perfección, pero no puedo dejarte suelto de esta forma, por lo tanto y como ya sabes, todos los traidores son castigados con la muerte.",

Draekus:" Noooooooooo",

Draekus es desintegrado por completo,

Starlight:" Como puedes ser así con tus aliados, que clase de ser maligno eres", dice con miedo y enojo,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Fácil, yo soy el mal que invadió equestria hace cientos de años, un mal que no conoce la bondad, ni el respeto y principalmente la amistad", dice con tono maligno,

Starlight:" ahora lo veo, podrás decir lo que quieras, pero en el fondo eres un monstruo, un monstruo sin corazón",

Fantasma Oscuro:" ah muchas gracias, sí que eres una chica mala. Sabes, creo que considerare un espacio para ti dentro de mi nuevo imperio, ¿qué te parece?, tus más oscuros y malignos deseos se harían realidad", dice con tono tentador,

Starlight:" olvídalo no cometeré el mismo error otra vez",

Fantasma Oscuro:" ya veo, bueno si no quieres aceptar por las buenas, lo harás por las malas, así que disfruta tus últimos momentos, niña", dice con maldad,

(Varias horas más tarde),

de vuelta con las chicas, (entran al palacio de la oscuridad),

Twilight:" Manténganse alerta chicas, puede que nos hayan tendido una trampa",

Baja otro batallón de sobras y ponis oscuros,

Rarity:" Cuidado, más batallones se acerca",

Applejack:" Vamos a darles una lección",

Comienzan a combatir, despues de una hora logran derrotar a todos los batallones, pero las chicas comienzan a sentirse cansadas,

Rarity:" Uff, creo que nunca me había agotado así en mi vida",

Twilight:" Vamos chicas, tenemos que resistir",

siguen avanzando por el palacio de la oscuridad, (llegan a un gran pasillo),

Twilight:" Estamos cerca, puedo sentir…",

Pinkie pie:" Twilight cuidado",

Se activa una trampa, (una plancha gigante cae del techo).

Twilight:" uf, por poco y me convierten en panqueque",

Voz misteriosa:" No creas que es lo único que hay en este pasillo",

Los ponis oscuros elite se rebelan,

Twilight:" No tenemos tiempo para sus juegos",

Fluttershy:" otro batallón no",

Capitan:" ah, donde están mis modales, permítannos que nos presentarnos, Somos el grupo Elite de guerreros oscuros, el mejor grupo formado de todos los unicornios oscuros",

Aparecen 5 sombras,

Rainbow dash:" ustedes solo son cinco, ja, ya nos enfrentamos con muchos más como ustedes, podemos derrotarlos sin pestañar", dice con tono presumido,

Capitan:" huy que miedo, creen que nos derrotaran así de fácil, VAMOS CHICOS, DEMOSTREMOLES QUIENE SOMOS",

Coro:" SI", los ponis oscuros Desaparecen,

Twilight:" hay que seguir, CORRAN",

Capitan:" Porque la prisa",

Guerrero 1:" Solo queremos divertirnos un poco",

Empiezan a lanzar hechizos,

Twilight:" TODAS A BAJO",

Las sombras reaparecen para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, (las sombras toman la forma de los pilares),

Mientras tanto en la cámara real,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Ja, ja, ja…, no creen que esta vista es hermosa",

Princesa luna:" admito que quisiera que los ponis apreciaran la noche como si fuera el día, pero nunca quise que terminara de esta forma",

Fantasma Oscuro:" (se sienta en su Trono), Tiene mucho valor para decirme eso. A propósito, escuche que paso algo parecido con usted princesa luna, incluso intento hacer lo mismo que yo, es todo un honor que haya seguido mi malvado ejemplo. Es una pena que no lo lograra, pero no se preocupe, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a ocurrir",

la princesa luna empieza a recordar esa experiencia,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Una cosa más, quisiera que se uniera a mí, de esa forma podremos inundar equestria con una hermosa noche eterna, tal y como usted quería en un principio, ¿qué me dice?",

Princesa luna:" Ni soñarlo",

Fantasma Oscuro:" No importa, Sé que muy en el fondo anhela que llegue ese momento, pero como le dije es solo cuestión de tiempo, cuando todo termine usted será mi emperatriz y juntos dirigiremos nuestro gran imperio como debió ser en un principio",

El Fantasma Oscuro les lanza un hechizo que las deja inconscientes de nuevo

de vuelta con las chicas, (La puerta principal se empieza a cerrar),

Rainbow dash:" Ah, CHICAS TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA",

Twilight:" no podemos permitirlo, sigan avanzando",

Guerrero 2:" No tan rápido", Activan el resto de las trampas,

Capitán:" SI SON TAN BUENAS COMO DICE, AQUÍ LO DEMOSTRARAN",

Los elites y las chicas empiezan a moverse rápidamente,

Twilight:" Ha este paso no lograremos cruzar", dice con seriedad,

Rarity:" Oigan, ¿dónde está fluttershy?",

Fluttershy se encontraba luchando contra la sombra que tenía la forma de meadowbrook

Rainbow dash:" No sé quien ganara ahí, pero te deseo suerte",

Twilight:" Chicas la puerta casi se cierra", Twlight logra avanzar, pero es interceptada por el capitán,

Capitán:" A donde crees que vas",

applejack se interpone también,

Applejack:" tienes que seguir, nosotras nos encargaremos",

Twilight:" No, no voy a avanzar sin ustedes",

Applejack:" Rainbow, échame una pata",

Rainbow hace un vuelo rápido y empuja a twilight antes que se cerrara la puerta, (Se cierra la puerta), Twilight se levanta,

Twilight:" ah, chicas",

Rainbow dash:" Tienes que seguir, debes derrotar al fantasma oscuro",

Twilight:" Pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola", dice un poco deánimada,

Applejack:" No te preocupes por nosotras, encontraremos otra forma de llegar",

Twilight:" (Empieza a llorrar), lo hare chicas, por ustedes y por equestria",

Twilight empieza a subir y encuentra una alfombra roja, Mientras tanto con las chicas,

Fluttershy:" Chicas uses las trampas en su contra",

Applejack:" Buena idea",

Capitan:" ¿a dónde crees que vas?", caen unos troncos colgantes, applejack empieza a correr alrededor de los troncos y el capitán la sigue,

Capitan:" ¿Es una Broma?, esto es entrenamiento básico", dice en tono presumido

(el capitán da un mal paso y un tronco lo golpea), el capitán cae inconsciente y el resto del grupo desaparece,

Rainbow dash:" Ok, creo que hable de más. Por lo menos ya los derrotamos",

Fluttershy:" Si, pero, ¿cómo llegaremos con twilight?, el único acceso está bloqueado",

Applejack:" oigan?, los ponis oscuros se pueden tele transportar con nubes de humo, ¿verdad?",

Rarity:" supongamos que sí",

Applejack:" Deberíamos intentarlo también",

Rainbow dash:" Pero nosotras no somos sombras, ni tenemos magia oscura",

Pinkie pie:" Chicas, yo tengo una idea mejor, pero nos tomara algo de tiempo",

De vuelta con twilight, (llega hasta la cámara real), Encuentra al fantasma Oscuro y 6 jaulas,

Fantasma Oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, Valla valla miren lo que trajo la tormenta, la princesa Twilight Sparkle en persona", dice con maldad,

Twilight se queda callada,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Mmm, ¿creí que venías acompañada, donde están tus amigas?, Ah, es cierto, metieron las narices donde no debían y se quedaron atrás. Parece que la princesita de la amistad se quedó sin amistad, ja, ja, ja…", dice con tono provocativo,

Twilight:" Si, la princesa Celestia ya me conto todo respecto a ti", dice con seriedad,

Fantasma Oscuro:" ¿ah sí?, yo no lo creó", dice con maldad,

Twilight se queda callada,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Tu querida maestra te oculto la verdad, pero eso no le importa a nadie, sobretodo porque…",

Twilight se pone en guardia,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Sabes, aun te he agradecido", dice con maldad,

Twilight:" a… agradecerme, ¿porque?",

Fantasma Oscuro:" porque de no ser por ti jamás hubiese entendido como usar esta magia tan poderosa", dice con maldad,

Twilight:" Acaso ya he peleado contra ti", dice un poco confundida,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Ja, ja, ja…, claro que sí, Twili", Dice con maldad,

Twilight:" Espera, solo hay alguien que me llama…", Twilight se queda sin palabras,

Fantasma Oscuro:" así es Twili, veo que todavía me recuerdas", dice con maldad,

Twilight:" No, no, estas mintiendo", dice sin poder creerlo,

El fantasma Oscuro se quita su traje, (una extraña luz oscura la deja segada por un momento),

Fantasma Oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, ¿acaso no lo quieres creer Twili?, el ser menos esperado quizá, o talvez el más obvio, solo piénsalo, ¿porque no estaba corrompido desde un inicio, porque no acabe con ustedes desde un inicio?, o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué les ayude a llegar hasta aquí?", dice con maldad,

Al fantasma oscuro le sale un aura negra y se levanta de su trono, al mismo tiempo desaparecen las jaulas como si fueran una simple ilusión,

Twilight:" Si de verdad eres tu Draekus, porque, ¿cómo conseguiste esa magia y porque haces esto?", dice con un poco de curiosidad,

Fantasma Oscuro:" te interesa saberlo, Yo lo llamo, DULCE VENGAZA, todos me vieron como un monstruo, todos me evitaban, todos me temían y por ultimo tu destrozaste mi frágil corazón, pero eso se acabó, porque ahora toda equestria es mía, ¿crees que podrás detenerme solo porque lo ordena la tan querida princesita?, ni en tus sueños", dice con tono provocativo,

El fantasma Oscuro desaparece en una nube de humo,

Twilight:" Tú no eres Draekus, eres un monstruo, creo que estuvo bien lo que dije", dice con tono decepcionado,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Ya no soy Draekus, tampoco soy Fantasma Oscuro, ahora soy Darkness eclips", dice con maldad,

El fantasma oscuro aparece en frente de Twilight,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Que el mejor gane", dice con tono desafiante

Empiezan a moverse a una gran velocidad y empiezan a lanzarse hechizos,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Cuidado atrás",

En un descuido del fantasma oscuro twilight acierta un hechizo, (Darkness eclips cae al suelo)

Fantasma Oscuro:" No está mal, pero necesitaras más que eso", dice con tono desafiante,

El Fantasma Oscuro convierte el suelo en hielo y paraliza las alas de Twilight,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Veamos que hábil eres en el hielo",

momentos después el fantasma oscuro logra acertar varios hechizos, (Twilight topa de golpe en la pared),

Fantasma Oscuro:" AHORA QUE TE PASA, LEVANTATE", dice con crueldad,

Twilight intenta levantarse, pero recibe otro hechizo oscuro,

Fantasma Oscuro:" LEVANTATE", dice con crueldad,

Twilight recibe otro hechizo oscuro y se queda inmóvil,

Fantasma Oscuro:" sabes, creo que es hora de que acabé con tu vida de una buena vez, así como lo hice con tu sobrina del imperio de cristal", dice con maldad y crueldad,

Twilight:" Ah, que le hiciste a Flurrie", dice con tono débil y enojado,

Fantasma Oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, debiste ver la reacción de la princesa Cadence, pero no más", dice en tono burlón,

darkness eclips convierte su cuero en una espada,

Twilight empieza a llorar, Twilight:" Lo siento chicas, les he fallado", dice con tono triste y débil,

Darkness eclips:" ah no te preocupes por tus amigas, me encargare de que cada una de ellas se convierta en un hermoso adorno para mi palacio", dice con maldad,

Da un salto alto, Fantasma Oscuro:" aaaaaahhhhhh",

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 7 (Darkness Eclips, el ser de la Oscuridad)

Fantasma Oscuro:" ah no te preocupes por tus amigas, me encargare de que cada una de ellas se convierta en un hermoso adorno para mi palacio",

Da un salto alto,

Fantasma Oscuro:" aaaaaahhhhhh",

Rainbow dash:" TWILIGHT", rarity contraataca con un diamante muy resistente,

Fantasma Oscuro:" QQUUEE", Da una voltereta hacia atrás,

Fantasma Oscuro:" ES IMPOSIBLE, ¿COMO LOGRARON LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ?",

Applejack:" ¿Estas bien twilight?", dice con un poco de preocupación,

Twilight:" CHICAS, llegaron, pero ¿cómo?",

Rarity:" Tuvimos que derribar la puerta, pero no fue nada fácil, tienes idea de lo resistente que era",

Fantasma Oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, patético, ¿enserio creen que me detendrán?, aunque sean 6 puedo derrotarlas", dice en tono presumido,

las chicas se colocan los elementos de la armonía,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Valla valla, parece que trajeron sus juguetitos, pero no se preocupen porque yo también tengo el mío", dice con maldad,

El Fantasma Oscuro se coloca un collar con 5 perlas,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Veamos qué tan hábiles son", dice en tono malvado y desafiante,

El Fantasma Oscuro empieza a moverse muy rápido, (Empieza a lanzar hechizos), las chicas comienzan a moverse también,

Fantasma Oscuro:" BAM",

el Fantasma Oscuro le lanza un hechizo a rainbow dash pero todavía logra esquivarlo,

Rainbow dash:" Eso estuvo cerca",

Fantasma Oscuro:" Veamos si pueden patinar",

el fantasma oscuro Congela lo que queda del salón,

Twilight:" oh, no de nuevo", dice un poco preocupada,

Rarity:" De haber sabido hubiera traído mis patines de hielo",

Fantasma Oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, veamos si pueden contra esto también",

El fantasma oscuro provoca un terremoto, (Applejack, pinkie pie y Rarity caen y no logran levantarse, al mismo tiempo el fantasma oscuro remata con un potente hechizo, las chicas topan con fuerza en una pared),

Fantasma Oscuro:"3 fuera y quedan otras 3",

El Fantasma Oscuro comienza a volar,

Rainbow dash:" hey ¿Cómo puedes volar?, no tienes alas",

Fantasma Oscuro:" el poder oscuro te permite hacer lo que quieras, ALCANCENME SI PUEDEN", dice en tono desafiante,

el resto de las chicas empiezan a moverse también, el fantasma oscuro se divide en 3,

Rainbow dash:" Oye eso sigue siendo injusto",

Fantasma Oscuro:" al principio era injusto, 6 contra 1 y ahora 3 contra 3, estamos equilibrados", dice con tono maligno,

Twilight:" Hay que averiguar cuál es el verdadero", dice en tono serio,

Fluttershy:" No se separen",

los 3 unicornios oscuros comienzan a volar en círculos a una gran velocidad, (creando un tornado y dificultando las condiciones de vuelo),

Rarity, pinkie pie y applejack comienzan a levantarse,

Rarity:" TWILIGHT, RAPIDO A TU IZQUIERDA", dice un poco apresurada,

Twilight lanza un hechizo, (Logran adivinar), el suelo vuelve a la normalidad, el fantasma oscuro cae al suelo,

Twilight:" ¿Cómo supiste que esa sombra era el verdadero?", dice un poco curiosa,

Rarity:" Tengo un buen ojo",

Twilight:" No importa, Debemos atacar al mismo tiempo",

Applejack:" no sé si sea buena idea",

Rarity:" De hecho es una buena idea, pero tendrán que confiar en mí",

pinkie pie:" Oh, otra sorpresa", dice un poco ilusionada,

el Fantasma Oscuro se levanta,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Muy buen ataque, lograron adivinar quién era, pero como ya lo dije antes, NECESITARAN MUCHO MÁS", dice con maldad,

Twilight:" Vamos",

las chicas desaparecen,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Ja, novatas", dice en tono presumido,

el Fantasma Oscuro se mueve a velocidad luz y las derriba a todas,

Fantasma Oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, veo que no han aprendido nada, ahora…", Empieza a buscar su collar,

Rarity:" ¿acaso buscas esto?",

Fantasma Oscuro:" Imposible, como me lo quitaste, (empieza a recordar mientras iba a gran velocidad), que inteligente", dice con tono impresionado,

Rarity:" Espero que no te importe que haga esto", lo tira al suelo y lo rompe, ("Crash"),

Fantasma Oscuro:" NOOOOO", la magia de las princesas es liberada,

(las Princesas, Starlight y Shiming armor recuperan la conciencia y logran liberarse),

Fantasma Oscuro:" AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, AAAAAHHHH, COMO SE ATREVEN, SE ACABO EL JUEGO LIMPIO, ES HORA DE SUBIR DE NIVEL", dice con tono súper enojado,

El Fantasma Oscuro comienza a sobrecargar su poder, (el palacio de la oscuridad se destruye totalmente),

La princesa Cadence coloca un escudo,

Princesa celetia:" Twilight, tú y tus amigas deben distraerlo mientras nosotras sacamos el sol, si lo logramos todas las sombras desaparecerán",

Twilight:" Lo distraeremos lo más que podamos", las princesas se dirigen a una parte elevada,

Fantasma Oscuro:" LAMENTARAN HABERME CONOCIDO", dice con maldad,

El Fantasma Oscuro Comienza a transformarse, un momento despues el Fantasma oscuro se convierte en otro ser (Darkness eclips), al mismo tiempo de la transformación se liberan ondas de energía oscura, Las princesas Colocan escudos para repeler la onda de magia maligna,

Darkness Eclips:" Si el sol no sale, equestria estará perdida", dice con maldad,

Darkness eclips intenta derribar a las princesas, (Twilight logra extender sus alas)

Twilight:" CHICAS, NO PERMITAN QUE INTERRUMPAN A LAS PRINCESAS",

La princesa Candace coloca un escudo mágico más fuerte, (al mismo tiempo darkness eclips lanza un potente hechizo),

Princesa Candace:" Dense prisa, no sé por cuánto tiempo lograre tener este escudo",

La princesa luna y celestia empiezan a mover la luna,

Darkness eclips:" No lo harán",

Las chicas usan su magia y hacen regresar a Darkness eclips a tierra, Darkness eclips empieza a soltar olas de energía, (darkness eclips convierte su cuerno en una espada y las chicas intentan resistir),

Darkness eclips:" NO ME ESTORBEN",

Comienzan a luchar, Las princesas llevan una cuarta parte del recorrido de la luna, Darkness eclips desaparece, y reaparece justo en frente de las princesas (Les empieza a lanzar hechizos),

Princesa Candace:" AAAhhh, sus hechizos son muy fuertes, CHICAS POR AQUI", dice con preocupación,

Darkness eclips:" Debí deshacerme de ustedes como lo hice con ese anciano y eso ponis a los que llamaban pilares", dice con Crueldad,

Darkness eclips intenta romper el escudo de un espadazo, pero rainbow, fluttershy y Twilight usan un cristal muy resistente e intentan contraatacar,

Rainbow dash:" CON FUERZA",

Repelen el ataque de darkness, Darkness eclips se divide en 6,

Princesa luna:" YA CASI LO LOGRAMOS CHICAS POR FAVOR RESISTAN",

Twilight:" Chicas tengo una idea que podría darnos tiempo, El hechizo de la memoria",

Pinkie pie:" Ah twilight, te sugiero que lo hagas rápido no podremos soportar este paso por mucho tiempo", dice un poco preocupada,

Twilight:" Ok…, (Un clon intercepta a twilight), ¿RARITY CUAL DE TODOS ESTOS CLONES ES EL VERDADERO?",

Rarity:" LO TIENES A AL DERECHA",

Twilight:" muy bien", Se mueven rápidamente (Twilight logra darle con el hechizo de la memoria),

Darkness eclips:" AAh, AAHH…",

Darkness eclips cae a tierra, (intenta resistir el hechizo),

Darkness eclips:" Que, Que me hiciste, ahh…",

Twilight:" DRAEKUS, reacciona, sé que aun estas ahí, responde por favor",

Las chicas se quedan sorprendidas,

Darkness eclips:" tttttwwwwiiiiliiiggghhhttt",

Las sombras desaparecen,

Pinkie pie:" TWILIGHT LO LOGRO, que bien, estoy muy agotada", (pinkie pie se desmalla por un momento),

Fluttershy:" No eres la única que está agotada",

Applejack:" Espera un momento, le dijiste Draekus a ese monstruo", dice sin poder creerlo,

Darkness eclips:" Ahh, Así que no les dijiste", dice con dificultad,

Twilight:" Draekus por favor, permite que te ayudemos",

Darkness eclips:" ALEJENSE…", Dice con dificultad,

Fluttershy:" Pero creíamos que eras nuestro amigo",

Darkness eclips:" USTEDES NO LO ENTIENDEN", Dice con dificultad,

Starlight sale de su escondite y se une a la discusión,

Starlight:" Debemos usar los elementos ahora",

Twilight:" No, debe haber otra manera",

Las chicas comienzan a discutir,

Darkness eclips comieza a recuperarse,

Fluttershy:" aahh, chicas", dice con un poco de miedo,

Rarity:" Digan lo que digan este monstruo debe desaparecer",

Fluttershy:" aaaahhhh, chicas",

Rainbow dash:" Draekus nunca fue nuestro amigo, solo nos usó", dice con tono decepcionado,

Applejack:" Con razón actuaba tan raro", dice con tono decepcionado,

Pinkie pie:" De que otra manera iría a buscar a un monstruo como el fantasma oscuro", dice con tono decepcionado,

Fluttershy:" (Grita "CHICAS")",

Coro:" QQQUUUEEE",

Darkness eclips:" AAAHHH…", Suelta una fuerte ventisca, Darkness eclips:" YA ESTOY HARTO DE TODAS USTEDES", dice en un arranque de ira,

Darkness convierte de nuevo su cuerno en espada y se dirige hacia las princesas, (destruye el escudo de la princesa Candace de un espadazo), (La princesa candase cae a la tierra), parecía que darkness eclips destruiría toda esperanza, pero había llegado muy tarde,

Darkness eclips:" AHORA ES SU TURNO",

empieza a salir el sol,

Darkness eclips:" AAAhhh, RAYOS", (Darkness eclips se convierte en una nube de humo negro)

Twilight:" lo lograron",

En varias partes de equestria las sombras empiezan a desaparecer, los ponis oscuros vuelven en sí, (el sol vuelve a su lugar),

Princesa Candace:" Lo logramos",

Darkness eclips:" JA, JA, JA…, las felicito chicas, me distrajeron lo suficiente para que las princesitas sacaran su molesto sol", dice con tono sorprendido,

Darkness eclips recupera su forma (su melena se convierte en fuego de color azul oscuro),

Darkness eclips:" ja, lo único que han hecho es provocar mi ira, no tienen idea de lo furioso que estoy, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, sin su sol no hay esperanza, me pregunto que pasara si DESAPARECIERA", dice con maldad,

Al mismo tiempo Darkness eclips utiliza su técnica de velocidad y comienza a moverse, derribando a todas las chicas,

Darkness eclips:" VAMOS A PONER A PRUEBA EL VERDADERO PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD, DESTRUYENDO LO QUE MAS AMAN", dice con maldad,

Darkness eclips forma un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, comienza flotar y a sobrecargar su poder (apuntando hacia el sol),

Princesa celestia:" hay que detenerlo, si destruye el sol todo estará perdido", dice con preocupación,

Twilight:" Están listas chicas, llego la hora de usar los elementos a su máximo poder", dice con seriedad,

las chicas usan el rainbow power junto con los elementos de la armonía con la esperanza de poder derrotar a darkness eclips, Darkness lanza un hechizo, (las chicas se dirigen a mas altura para hacer un contraataque),

Twilight:" ¿listas?",

la princesa celestia se les une,

Starlight:" ¿Princesa celestia que hace aquí?",

Princesa celestia:" Ese monstruo es débil contra la luz, y con mi elemento podremos derrotarlo", dice con seguridad,

Fluttershy:" La magia oscura se acercaba muy rápido", dice con un poco de miedo

Twilight:" AHORA",

las chicas y la princesa celestia lanzan todo el poder mágico que tienen, (los dos poderes chocan),

Darkness eclips:" ja, eso es todo lo que tienen, apenas estoy usando el 35%, de hecho, no necesitaría usar toda mi energía para eliminarlas, equestria está perdida, admítanlo de una vezzzzzzz", dice en tono maligno y presumido,

las chicas comienzan a debilitarse, pero la princesa Candace, la princesa luna y shiming armor se unen para ayudar, Hacen retroceder un poco a darkness,

Darkness eclips:" (dice en su mente "Que me pasa, porque no puedo usar más del 50%")",

Twilight:" Chicas, MAXIMO PODER", le lanzan toda la magia acumulada,

Darkness eclips:" NOOOOOOOOOOOO",

Darkness eclips recibe un potente hechizo,

Darkness eclips:" AAAAAAHHHHHH…",

Momentos después todas regresan a tierra,

Rarity:" Uff, estoy muy cansada, creo que me vendría bien un merecido viaje al spa",

Fluttershy:" ¿Lo logramos?",

Más adelante en un enorme cráter cubierto de barro se escuchaban los quejidos de Darkness eclips,

Darkness eclips:" (dice con voz debilitada ah, ah, ah…, no puedo creer que este grupo tan pequeño me haya derrotado tan fácilmente")", darkness eclips pierde el conocimiento, una especie de vapor de color azul sale del cuerpo de Darkness eclips,

Princesa Celestia:" Apártense",

Fantasma oscuro:" Imposible, ¿qué paso?", dice muy confundido,

Fluttershy:" ¿A sí que esa cosa es el fantasma oscuro?",

Princesa Luna:" Así es, esa es su verdadera forma",

Fantasma oscuro:" ja, ja, ja…, Valla princesa celestia, sí que es una tramposa, pero no crea que esto acabara así", dice con maldad,

Twilight:" Sabía que dirías eso, por eso debo separarte de Draekus", dice con seriedad,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Uh, que miedo tengo, ¿crees poder hacerlo en ese estado?, ni siquiera sabes cuál es el hechizo, ¿o sí?", dice con maldad,

Twilight le lanza un hechizo,

Twilight: con este hechizo te irás para siempre", Twilight le lanza el hechizo, pero sale mal,

Fantasma Oscuro:" Ahhhhhhhhh",

(El poder oscuro se parte en dos)

Fantasma oscuro:" ahh, pero me has hecho", dice un poco sorprendido,

Una mitad desaparece por completo, mientras que la otra regresa con Draekus

Momentos después una onda de energía comienza a restaurar toda equestria, (todo queda como si nada hubiera pasado), (Canterlot vuelve a la normalidad)

Starlight:" Parece que todo volvió a la normalidad",

Draekus vuelve a la normalidad y comienza a escalar, pero queda todo cubierto de barro,

Twilight:" Draekus, volviste…",

De repente comienza una tormenta, (las gotas de agua le quitan a Draekus el barro, revelando su cara, todos se quedan horrorizados),

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8 (Decisiones)

Rareza: "ahhh, quien es ese monstruo tan horrible", dice con repugnancia

Draekus: "muy gracio ..., mi, mi traje. Olvídenlo, ya no vale la pena esconder lo que soy en realidad", dice con vergüenza,

Rainbow dash: "¿Así que esa es tu verdadera forma?, Quien lo diría, un monstruo de doble cara", dice con tono ofensivo,

Draekus: "Si, esta es mi verdadera cara", dice con tono avergonzado,

El cuerpo de Draekus estaba dividido en dos, del lado izquierdo tenía un tono azul oscuro (Casi llegando a negro), y del lado derecho tenía un tono azul claro (casi llegando a blanco), sus ojos no tenían pupilas, (su ojo izquierdo era de color blanco, y su ojo derecho era de color negro), su cutie mark era una media luna rota con un copo de nieve (de lado izquierdo la media luna era clara, y del lado derecho la media luna era oscura), y finalmente su melena parecía fuego de color negro,

Draekus intenta reunirse con las chicas, al mismo tiempo se junta Starswirl, las hermanas nobles, la princesa Candace y Shimming Armor para comenzar la situación.

Shimming Armor: "Aléjate de mi hermana Monstruo", dice con odio,

Princesa Celestia: "Quien lo hubiera dicho, jamás me imaginas que serías tu", dice un poco sorprendida,

Starswil: "Un monstruo como tú no debes estar aquí, así que no lo hagas más difícil", dice con odio,

Las princesas se colocan en posición de ataque.

Twilight: "Esperen, que están haciendo, así no ...",

Princesa Celestia: "Twilight, con este monstruo no se puede razonar, lo siento, pero yo tomare este asunto", Dice con tono serio

Princesa Cadence: "Piensa en todo el daño que causo, si no lo detenemos volverá a emerger, los monstruos como él nunca cambian, nacen con el corazón negro", dice con tono ofensivo,

Draekus: "Saben algo, ya me has dicho monstruo muchas veces, pero nunca creí que la nobleza también me trataría así", dice un poco sorprendido,

Llegan los guardias reales,

Draekus: "Chicas, tienen que creerme, yo nunca quise que esto pasara, todo fue idea del fantasma oscuro, lo juro por mi alma", dice intentando convencer a alguien,

Rainbow dash: "Sí, tu destino era convertirte en un monstruo que conquistara equestria, eres como todos los villanos que hemos enfrentado, incluso intentaste eliminarnos", dice en tono sarcástico,

Draekus: "Lo juro por mi vida, jamás quise que esto pasara, para mi ustedes son como familia", dice en tono medio triste,

Applejack: "Di lo que quieras, pero no caeremos en tu engaño, tal vez tendremos una trampa para atraparnos", dice con tono decepcionado,

Rareza: "Creí que eras un amigo, pero nos mentiste y decepcionaste, Monstruo", dice con tono decepcionado,

Draekus:" Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, nunca estuviste sola, jamás portaste un poder maligno que se alimentaba de tus emociones negativas, jamás oprimiste un sentimiento negativo tan grande, jamás te insultaron o discriminaron de una forma cruel. Los motivos los tenía más que sobrados, sin embargo, nunca quise hacerlo, por una simple razón, por un motivo, ¿que ganaba con esto?", dice en tono confrontativo,

Pinkie pie:" Tener el control de equestria, y es lo que hiciste", dice en tono decepcionado,

Draekus:" antes de que digan algo más, quisiera preguntarles algo, si hubiera tenido maldad en mi corazón y tenía el poder para poner a equestria bajo mi control, ¿Porque no lo hice antes?",

Princesa Cadende:" Eso no explica nada, lo que hiciste es algo imperdonable", Dice con tono serio,

Los unicornios reales colocan un campo de fuerza alrededor de Draekus,

Draekus:" Chicas por favor, tienen que creerme. Princesa Celestia, yo jamás quise hacer esto, por favor deme otra oportunidad, se lo suplico", dice entre suplicas y llantos,

Todos en el lugar ignoran a Draekus, (Excepto la princesa luna),

Draekus:" Veo que es imposible razonar con ustedes, bien, que así sea", dice en tono triste y decepcionado,

Todo el mundo se queda callado, Draekus rompe el escudo y desaparece,

Draekus:" A veces me pregunto, quien es el verdadero monstruo, acaso seré yo, o sera alguien más", (se comunica telepáticamente),

Starswirl:" No, se ha escapado", dice con preocupación,

Princesa Cadence:" Ese monstruo no debe estar lejos, comien…",

Princesa Luna:" Espera Cadence, déjalo", dice en tono serio,

Fluttershy:" am, no creen que estamos yendo demasiado lejos",

Applejack:" Pero, ahora que tienes metido en la cabeza",

Rainbow dash:" No estarás hablando enserio", dice un poco confundida,

Twilight:" Ya oyeron, déjenlo",

Princesa Cadence:" Pero Twilight, ese monstruo provoco un desastre imperdonable, enserio dices que lo dejemos", dice en tono serio

Twilight:" Escuchen, nosotras no resolvemos los problemas de esta manera, además…",

Princesa Celestia:" lo siento twilight, pero esta vez se trata de una situación muy delicada, tu no conoces a ese monstruo", dice en tono serio,

Twilight:" Con todo respeto princesa celestia, ese monstruo es mi amigo, además hemos tratado con casos similares", dice con seriedad,

Princesa Celestia:" Mira Twilight, sé que quieres ayudar a tu amigo, pero ese ser maligno no es como cualquier otro",

Twilight:" Pero porque lo dice de esa manera", Dice sin entender

Princesa Celestia:" ¿Confías en mí Twilight?",

Twilight:" Si, pero…",

Princesa Celestia:" entonces confiaras en lo que hago", Dice en tono serio,

Princesa Luna:" Celestia, este no momento para esconder ese secreto",

Todos voltean de inmediato,

Coro:" Secreto", dicen todos al mismo tiempo,

Princesa Celestia:" Luna, habíamos acordado no hablar de ese asunto, además, ese problema fue tu culpa", dice en tono ofensivo,

Princesa Luna:" Mi culpa, fuiste tú la que cometió el error desde el inicio", dice en tono confrontativo,

Todos se quedan callados

Princesa Celestia:" Luna, Te prohíbo hablar del tema, Entendido", dice entre diente,

Princesa Luna:" has lo que quieras, pero esta vez no me involucrare", dice en tono molesto,

La princesa luna se va al castillo,

Princesa Celestia:" Tenemos un serio problema, y hasta que no encontremos a ese monstruo no estaremos en paz, vámonos", dice con seriedad,

Al mismo tiempo comienza a llover de nuevo (pero esta vez un poco más intenso),

Las chicas no saben cómo actuar, (es cierto que Draekus se había convertido en un monstruo, pero en el fondo sentían que habían cometido un error, porque sabían que no era la primera vez que algo parecido ocurría),

las chicas se van otro lugar para discutir sobre lo ocurrido,

Mientras tanto en poniville, Todos los ponis se quedan confundidos,

(Aparece Draekus sin el traje), Todos se esconden y empiezan a decirle que se valla,

Draekus:" Por favor, déjenme explicarles", dice entre suplicas,

Coro:" No queremos explicación, los monstruos como tú nunca cambian", decían los ciudadanos de poniville con ira y miedo,

Draekus:" Por favor, alguien", dice en tono triste,

Draekus suplica y suplica, pero nadie le hace caso,

Draekus:" Sabia que no me escucharían, y respetare su decisión, hasta nunca", dice en tono triste y decepcionado,

Draekus se dirige a lo que queda de su hogar,

(Aparece Michael), Michael:" hermanote, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió?", Dice sin entender y con un poco de miedo,

Aparecen los guardias reales junto con la princesa Celestia,

Flash magnum:" Su majestad lo tenemos",

Draekus:" No hay tiempo", dice con prisa,

Draekus usar su magia y arrastra a su hermano con él, (Draekus corre y corre y se adentra en el bosque everfree, los guardias lo persiguen, pero lo pierden, al mismo tiempo Draekus lanza un hechizo que hace inaccesible una parte espesa del bosque everfree),

Draekus y Michael desaparecen,

Flash Magnum:" Lo siento princesa, pero lo perdimos", dice un poco decepcionado,

Princesa Celestia:" No puede ser, no puede…", dice un poco preocupada,

Flash Magnum:" Ahora que haremos",

Princesa Celestia:" Tendremos que vigilar el bosque, nada entra y nada sale", dice con seriedad,

Una semana más tarde, en una parte desconocida del bosque everfree, Draekus se instaló nuevamente, pero esta vez con ciertas medidas, dentro de su campo aislante coloco un escudo mágico para repeler la magia maligna, y dejo su nueva casa lista para cualquier emergencia, pero cierto ser no se sentía comodo en ese espacio tan reducido y aislado,

Michael:" Ah, hermanote, ¿no crees que es demasiado?",

Draekus:" Créeme que es necesario, la última vez provoque un caos, quiero asegurarme que tengas lo necesario si vuelve a ocurrir", dice con tono serio,

Michael:" Sabes que no ganaras nada si sigues tan distante",

Draekus piensa por unos segundos,

Draekus:" No tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido, nunca quise que esto sucediera, intente pedir perdón, intente pedir una segunda oportunidad, pero nadie me quiso escuchar, ahora soy considera un peligro, ni siquiera la princesa Celestia me quiso escuchar", dice en tono triste,

Michael:" ¿y qué hay de tu secreto?",

Draekus se queda pensando,

Draekus:" Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo. (Suspira), fue hace varios años…",

Draekus le cuenta toda la historia,

Momentos despues,

Michael:" Valla historia, pero como te llenaste de tanta maldad, si tú no eras así", dice con curiosidad,

Draekus:" Es una larga historia, pero tratare de resumirla",

Draekus comienza a contar,

Draekus:" Todo comenzó en nuestra isla natal, varias veces me dijeron cosas malas y otras veces fingían que yo era invisible, todo eso se convirtió en maldad, incluso dije una vez "algún día sabrán quien soy, algún día sentirán mi dolor", y fue lo último que dije antes de irme. Paso el tiempo y deje ese dolor atrás, dije, no puedo perder el tiempo recordando el pasado, encontrare un lugar donde pueda encajar, eso era lo que pensaba, pero el destino me tenía preparado algo peor, y fue el fantasma oscuro. Tras la fusión se repetían en mi mente una frase "lamentaras haberme encontrado, tus más oscuros deseos se harán realidad", siguió pasando el tiempo, e intente adaptarme en varios lugares, pero en vez de amistad encontré discriminación, todo por mi apariencia, y aunque yo demostraba lo contrario los ponis no cambian su opinión respecto a mí, en un momento creí que el sol me había dañado, hasta que una noche vi de nuevo al fantasma oscuro en mi sueños, en ese momento lo entendí, creí que me veían como un monstruo por el simple hecho de portar a ese monstruo, pero me equivoque, y llegamos hasta aquí, de seguro tu pensaras que la pelea que tuve con Twlight desencadeno todo ese caos, pero en realidad, esa pelea solo fue la gota que colmó, ya había sufrido demasiado, y en un arranque de ira explote y libere todo lo ese odio, y bueno, el resto ya lo conoces",

Michael:" Yo, no sabía que habías sufrido tanto",

Draekus:" pero lo peor de todo, es que aporté en cierta medida, porque en serio quería que todos ellos sintiesen lo que yo sentí, pero mi blanco principal era Twilight, porque yo confiaba en ella, creí que ella merecía todo el castigo por la forma en la que me trato aquel día, quería que ella sufriera y se tragara sus palabras, pero sin darme cuenta involucre a mis amigas, a ciudadanos inocentes, y sobre todo, a ti", dice un poco apenado,

Michael:" Draekus", dice un poco sorprendido,

Draekus:" Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, estaba impactado por lo que estaba haciendo, y quería revertirlo, pero el fantasma oscuro me inhabilito por completo, lo único que podía hacer era ver y escuchar lo que pasaba, todo era en contra de mí voluntad, y por más que luche no pude hacer nada",

Michael:" Ese monstruo que llevas en tu interior sí que te causo problemas grandes",

Draekus:" Sí. Michael, quiero preguntarte algo, pero quiero que respondas con toda la honestidad del mundo, ¿Acaso me consideras un monstruo?",

Michael Se queda pensando, Michael:" Siendo honesto, pareces un monstruo a simple vista, de hecho, cualquiera lo diría, sobre todo por este caos reciente. Pero te conozco bien, y sé que nunca serías capaz de hacer tal cosa, independientemente de tu aspecto tu siempre has sido y siempre serás mi hermanote, no importa lo que me hallas hecho, porque sé que no eras tú", Dice Michael con tono sincero

Draekus:" Gracias Michael, Eso me alienta", dice con un poco de animo,

Draekus se queda pensando un poco,

Draekus:" En fin, volviendo al tema principal, a pesar de todo este problema existe una solución",

Michael:" Sabes, eres mi único hermano mayor, y no me gusta verte sufrir de ese modo, pero si tú dices que prefieres quedarte así es tu decisión", dice en tono semi serio,

Draekus:" Por lo menos cuento contigo, y eso me vasta",

Michael:" Gracias, en fin, supongo que puedo ir a poniville",

Draekus:" ¿Para qué?",

Michael:" Me gustaba vivir en poniville, además el festival de primavera es hoy, y prometí que iría",

Draekus:" Si, respecto a eso, tendrás que decidir",

Michael:" ¿Qué?", Dice un poco confundido,

Draekus:" Como sabras, ahora soy una amenaza, y por lo tanto me toca vivir exiliado, pero no significa que tu tengas que hacer lo mismo, así que me veo obligado a preguntarte que es lo que quieres hacer, es muy simple, si decides quedarte aquí viviras aislado, o por el contrario puedes elegir vivir en poniville nuevamente, pero esta vez sin mí", dice un poco de miedo,

Michael:" Hermano, no me hagas esto",

Draekus:" Créeme que lo siento mucho Michael, pero no puedo obligarte a que arruines tu vida por mi problema, tú no tienes nada que ver y tampoco es justo que te halla arrastrado de esta manera, por eso te pregunto, ¿qué decides?", dice con tono serio,

Michael se queda pensando

Draekus:" ah, no sé si será buena idea, digo eres el hermano menor de un Monstruo, y sé que harán lo que sea para encontrarme, y lo que menos quiero es que te involucren en este problema", Dice con tono preocupado

Michael:" No descuida, sé que no harán eso, por favor confía en mí", Dice Michael con confianza.

Draekus se queda pensando un momento,

Draekus:" Veo que ya decidiste, bien, te dejare ir con una condición, no quiero que le cuentes a nadie esta conversación, tampoco quiero que digas donde estamos instalados, ni siquiera a las chicas, no deben saberlo por nada del mundo, esto queda entre tú y yo, ¿ha quedado claro?", Dice con tono serio,

Michael:" Esta bien, lo prometo",

Draekus:" Bien, una cosa más, toma",

Draekus le da 5 cartas a Michael,

Draekus:" Andando", dice con una sonrisa,

Michael:" Gracias",

Draekus y Michael salen a fuera de su casa,

Draekus:" Bien, Cuídate Michael",

Draekus usa su magia para tele transportar a Michael,

Michael:" No te preocupes hermanote, todo estará bien, te visitare, es una promesa",

Draekus:" No puedo esperar",

Michael desaparece, (aparece detrás del castillo de Twilight),

Michael:" Uf, esa magía oscura es horrible",

Se escuchaba el festival de primavera a la distancia,

De vuelta con Draekus,

Draekus:" (dice en su mente: Tengo una herida peor que la anterior, y ahora me buscan por ser una amenaza. No importa, ya lo superare, pero hay una pregunta más importante, Twilight me lanzo un hechizo que partió la magia oscura y al fantasma oscuro en dos, ¿a dónde fue a parar?, si paro en alguien más espero ese ser no tenga maldad en su corazón)",

Draekus comienza a mirar hacia el cielo.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido,

Fantasma oscuro: "ja, ja, ja ..., que princesa más ingenua, ¿creyó que con ese hechicito me destruiría?, Ja, en el pasado sobrevivió a hechizos más fuertes, apenas estaba con la mitad de mi poder, aunque no comprendo porque no pude usar toda magia, en fin, creo busca mi siguiente título, oh y creo que ya encontré, ja, ja, ja ... ",

En él otro mundo, Draekus alterno se queda viendo la escuela canterlot,

Draekus A: "(Piensa" no sé si me gusta estudiar aquí, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que lo pensare por un momento ")", voltea y comienza un notario algo raro en la estatua, Draekus se acerca para ver mejor, (de repente venta una esfera oscura y se fusiona con Draekus alterno), Draekus A: "ahhhhhh ...".

**Continuara ...**


	9. Chapter 9

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 9 A prueba y error

Devuelta en el presente y en el mundo alterno,

Draekus alterno toma nota de los avances,

Draekus A:" Parecia que había pasado una semana desde que esa cosa extraña me golpeara, el tiempo paso muy rápido y ahora entrare a la escuela canterlot, mi instinto me dice que es lo ideal para descubrir que era esa cosa que salió de la estatua, lo único que espero es que no termine mal como mis otros experimentos, reporte No. 1",

Michael A:" (toca la puerta del laboratorio), Hey hermanote, date prisa o llegaremos tarde",

Draekus A:" aahh, ya voy", dice con tono despistado,

Michael A:" y por favor no hables solo, es raro",

Draekus A:" ¿En serio tenías que mencionarlo?", dice en tono avergonzado

Salen de casa con rumbo a la escuela canterlot, momentos después (llegan a la escuela canterlot),

Draekus A:" Michael",

Michael A:" ¿Sí?",

Draekus A:" nada, olvídalo",

Entran a la escuela, (Draekus empieza a ver la escuela por dentro), después de unos minutos se topa con Sunset Shimmer de golpe, ambos caen al suelo,

Sunset shimmer:" auch, oye que fue eso",

Draekus A:" oh, lo siento, déjame ayudarte", Draekus le da la mano a Sunset.

(Sunset Shimmer le da la mano, pero siente algo raro),

Sunset Shimmer:" Guau, eso fue raro",

Draekus A:" Mmm, como sea, soy Draekus, Draekus Eclips, mucho gusto",

Sunset Shimmer:" hola, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, un placer",

Draekus alterno y Sunset cruzan las miradas, (De repente suena la campana),

Draekus A:" hay no, llegare tarde, adiós",

en el salón, entra la directora celestia,

Directora celestia:" Buenos días alumnos, lamento la interrupción, pero hoy tenemos a un compañero nuevo, por favor pasa",

Draekus se acerca al salón,

Directora celestia:" Vamos, no seas tímido",

Draekus:" ah, lo siento", Draekus entra al salón,

Directora celestia:" Su nombre es Draekus eclips, espero que lo traten bien, puedes sentarte",

Draekus A:" ah, gracias", se sienta a la par de Rainbow dash,

Rainbow dash A:" Valla, lo único que faltaba era otro tipo silencioso y amargado para la clase, porque no viene alguien más animado", (dice entre susurros),

Draekus A:" Disculpa, acaso me dijiste amargado", dice en tono perturbador,

Rainbow dash se queda callada,

Draekus A:" Solo te conozco por 20 segundos y me acabas de ofenderme",

Draekus alterno le lanza una mirada aterradora, pero él no se da cuenta, (al mismo tiempo Rainbow dash comienza a sentir miedo),

Rainbow dash A:" ¿Aahhh?", dice con miedo

Draekus A:" ¿Solo te pediré una cosa, no me lo repitas, quedo claro?", dice rechinando los dientes,

Rainbow dash se queda aterrada,

Rainbow dash A:" (piensa, "Ok, retiro lo dicho con este sujeto")", dice en su mente con miedo,

pasa el tiempo y las clases se terminan, (todos empiezan a salir),

Draekus A:" Bueno, fue un placer conocerlas, (lanza una mirada aterradora), te veré mañana Rainbow",

Draekus alterno se va a su casa,

Rainbow dash A:" ¿ya se fue?", dice un poco aterrada,

Twilight A:" Ah, Rainbow, ¿qué te pasa?", dice un poco confundido,

Rainbow dash A:" ¿ah, no lo sé?, solo sé que ya tengo un nuevo enemigo", dice un poco más calmada,

Pinkie pie A:" ah, no te preocupes, el chico nuevo no puede causar terror, o si?",

Rainbow dash A:" Pues ese chico nuevo no te miro a los ojos como a mí", dice un poco asustada,

Fluttershy:" Me suena Familiar", dice con picardía,

Rainbow dash A:" Sea como sea, ese tipo debe estar ocultando algo, porque de hecho sentí algo extraño",

Sunset:" Creí yo había sido la única",

Rarity A:" ¿Porque lo dices querida?", dice con curiosidad,

Sunset:" todo ocurrió esta misma mañana, estaba caminando cuando de repente me topé con el de golpe, y cuando me dio la mano…", es interrumpida,

Pinkie pie A:" ohhhhh, parece que tenemos un caso de amor", dice en tono medio burlón,

Todas las chicas le lanzan una mirada, y Sunset Shimmer no puede evitar sonrojarse,

Sunset:" claro que…, esperen aun no termino de hablar. En fin, luego me dio la mano, pero no pude ver sus pensamientos, y ustedes saben que es inevitable que lea los pensamientos de los demás cuando los toco, es como si tuviera algún tipo de aislante",

Applejack A:" Ah, ¿segura que no has tenido problemas con tu magia?",

Sunset:" No, no he tenido problemas con mi magia, pero sé que él trama algo y lo voy a demostrar", dice con tono decidido,

Twilight A:" ah Sunset, no es porque no te crea, pero, dejo de aparecer magia hace un buen tiempo, y por otro lado no tienes como probarlo", dice con su típico acento científico,

Sunset:" (Dice en su mente: bueno, que digan lo que digan, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo)",

las chicas se despiden y se van a sus casas,

mientras tanto en casa de Draekus, (En el laboratorio específicamente),

Draekus A:" Valla día, conocí la escuela, y a la clase, sin mencionar una compañera ofensora, ah, soy serio no amargado, ¿acaso nadie sabe diferenciar la seriedad de la amargura?, si hay algo que detesto más que nada es que me digan precisamente eso, ah, soy un lobo solitario, no un monstruo, bueno, sea como sea parece que la intimide, pero tengo arreglar este problema o de lo contrario me ganare una mala reputación, pero eso no es punto de este registro, cuando intimide a Rainbow sentí algo muy extraño, por lo que puedo deducir esa cosa está unida a mis emociones, eso significa que dependiendo de mi estado emocional así responderá mi magia, hasta ahora lo que podido hacer es levitar cosas y algo más, no es un progreso muy significativo pero es un comienzo, reporte de investigación No. 2",

Al día siguiente (en la escuela todos miraban a Draekus con un poco de miedo), se empieza a buscar a rainbow dash,

Draekus A:" (Piensa, "Bueno si no la encuentro aquí, esperare a que ella aparezca, digo a veces suele pasar"),

minutos después, casualmente Rainbow dash aparece detras de Draekus, (Draekus se voltea para disculparse),

Rainbow dash A:" AAAhhh, Draekus lo siento, no quise…", dice con miedo,

Draekus A:" Rainbow dash tranquila, al contrario, quiero que me perdones",

Rainbow dash A:" ¿Que, Enserio?", dice un poco confundida,

Draekus A:" Claro que sí", dice en tono semi serio,

Rainbow dash A:" ósea que ya sientes nada en mi contra o algo por el estilo", dice un poco confundida,

Draekus A:" pues, no me gusto lo que dijiste de mí, pero no te preocupes, como sea espero que me perdones",

el miedo de Rainbow dash alterna desaparece de repente, (rainbow vuelve a la normalidad),

Rainbow dash A:" Guau, eso fue raro", dice un poco confundida,

Draekus A:" ¿De qué hablas?",

Rainbow dash A:" Yo no me intimido así de fácil, admito que tuviste mucha suerte", dice con tono presumido,

Draekus A:" Significa que estoy perdonado, bien, hasta pronto", dice en tono confundido,

Draekus alterno se va a su casillero,

Draekus A:" (Piensa, "que raro, el primer día la aterre y al siguiente esta como si nada Hubiera pasado, ¿qué quiere decir?")",

Por otro lado, Sunset Shimmer había observado la escena,

Sunset:" (piensa, "Bueno, se nota que es amable, pero que raro, ayer Rainbow parecía muy asustada y ahora está como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, ¿qué significa?")",

suena la campana, (todos van a sus salones de clase), pasa el tiempo (mientras tanto en la cafetería),

Draekus comienza a buscar a Rainbow, después de un momento la encuentra,

Draekus A:" hey rainbow dash",

Rainbow Dash A:" ¿ah?, ¿qué quieres?",

Draekus A:" escuche que tú eres la más rápida de la escuela",

Rainbow Dash A:" Ah, sí, así es", Dice con tono presumido,

Draekus A:" Si es así, te reto a una carrera", dice en tono desafiante,

todos se quedan callados,

Rainbow Dash A:" espera, ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?",

Draekus A:" Muy bien, te reto a una carrera", dice en tono sarcástico,

Rainbow dash A:" oye alto, no estoy interesada en correr, además, no creo que seas capaz de ganarme, seguro perderías", dice con seguridad,

Draekus A:" ja, no estoy seguro, claro que te ganare, entonces, ¿aceptas el desafío, o lo ignoraras?", dice con tono desafiante,

Rainbow dash lo piensa por un momento,

Rainbow Dash A:" Esta bien me convenciste, Donde y cuando", dice en tono desafiante,

Draekus A:" ja, ja, ja…, después de clases en la cancha, y por favor se puntual",

Rainbow dash A:" hecho", dice en tono animado,

después de clases, todos van a ver la carrera y Draekus sigue esperando a rainbow dash, (al fin llega rainbow dash),

Draekus A:" Llegas 5 minutos tarde",

Rainbow Dash A:" ¿Enserio vas a discutir por un 5 minuto?",

Draekus A:" ahhhhhh, ¿qué se le va a hacer?, en fin, antes que nada, quiero ver si el rumor es cierto",

Rainbow dash A:" ¿Cual rumor?",

Draekus A:" escuche que puedes ir a velocidad súper sónica, y quisiera que me la mostraras",

Rainbow Dash A:" ah, está bien",

Rainbow hace una pequeña demostración,

Rainbow Dash A:" muy bien, espero no haberte quitado las ganas de competir", dice en tono presumido,

Draekus A:" Para nada, cuando estemos compitiendo te enseñare de lo que estoy hecho", dice con seguridad,

Draekus y Rainbow se alistan para competir,

Draekus A:" La carrera consiste en dar 20 vueltas completas a toda la cancha, el que las termine primero gana, Sencillo",

Rainbow dash A:" Muy bien",

Las chicas aparecen, (Sunset estaba todavía en el salón),

Draekus A:" ah Twilight, que bueno que viniste, necesitamos a alguien que nos indique la salida, ¿por favor podrías ayudarnos?", dice con ánimos,

Twilight A:" Ah, ok",

segundos después,

Twilight A:" Muy Bien, Listos, Ahora",

Inicia la carrera y mientras Draekus sale normal Rainbow dash había tomado ventaja, pero cuando Rainbow Dash llega a la décima vuelta Draekus activa su poder y viaja a la velocidad de la luz (se escucha un bam), todos se quedan sin palabras, Rainbow termina y cree que gano,

Rainbow dash A:" siii, gane", dice en tono presumido,

Twilight A:" ahhhhh rainbow, yo no estaría tan segura",

Rainbow dash alterna se queda mirando a Draekus mientras él bebía agua,

Rainbow dash A:" Queeeee, pero como, es imposible, hiciste trampa, o no hiciste la carrera", dice en tono molesto,

Draekus A:" Wow, wow, wow…, yo jamás haría trampa, pero si no estás satisfecha podemos repetir la carrera",

Rainbow Dash A:" Mmm, muy bien",

Se posicionan de nuevo,

Draekus A:" Ah, twilight",

Twilight A:" ¿Ah?",

Draekus alterno se va a buscar en su mochila,

Draekus A:" Utiliza esta cámara para captarlo por video, así rainbow vera lo que realmente paso, todo lo que hagamos estará aquí, y asegurarte de colocar el modo hipersónico",

Draekus y Rainbow dash vuelve a sus posiciones,

Twilight A:" Muy Bien, Listos, Ahora",

empieza la carrera, (Todos se quedan con la boca abierta, Draekus alterno iva a misma velocidad que Rainbow dash, llega la décima vuelta y Draekus alterno usa mas velocidad), termina la carrera y las chicas se quedan sin palabras,

Draekus A:" oh sí, que bien se siente estirar el cuerpo de esta forma", Draekus se sigue estirando

Todas se le quedan viendo,

Draekus A:" Ok, hasta aquí me quedo, gracias rainbow dash, las veré la próxima semana",

Draekus se va de la cancha,

Rainbow dash A:" ¿Alguien puede decirme de donde salió ese sujeto?", dice sin poder creerlo,

Al fin aparece Sunset Shimmer,

Sunset:" sib, definitivamente esto confirma mi teoría",

Sunset Shimmer se queda viendo a todas sus amigas, (las chicas le lanzan una mirada sarcástica),

Sunset:" Veo que me perdí la carrera", dice con tono sarcástico.

devuelta con Draekus,

Draekus A:" hoy fue un día muy interesante, hice las paces con Rainbow y la rete a una carrera, al final se comprobó mi teoría de que se trata de magia, ahora puedo usarla para ir más rápido a donde sea, me pregunto, ¿qué más podré hacer?, hay tantas posibilidades, mañana intentare con la fuerza, que bueno que es fin de semana, podre ir al gimnasio del parque y me pondré a prueba. Ahora digo lo siguiente, que casualidad que esa bola mágica haya aparecido frente a mí en esa estatua, pero, a pesar de que tengo esta magia también tengo una ligera inquietud, ah bueno, es normal en cualquier novato, reporte de investigación No. 3",

a la mañana siguiente Draekus alterno se dirigió al gimnasio del parque, (comienza a ponerse a prueba),

Casualmente llegan las chicas, (se sientan en una banca cercana),

Rainbow dash A:" Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, ¿de dónde salió ese sujeto?",

Draekus alterno escucha las palabras de Rainbow,

Draekus A:" Pues una cosa te puedo decir",

las chicas voltean la mirada, Draekus deja caer la pesa que estaba levantando,

Draekus A:" No soy de aquí", dice en tono pícaro,

Rainbow dash A:" ¿tu, que haces aquí, acaso nos estas siguiendo?", dice un poco molesta,

Draekus A:" Acaso no es obvio, estoy entrenando, no venzo a nadie solo así",

Sunset:" Draekus, ya que estas aquí, quiero que me digas de donde sacaste esa magia",

Draekus:" alto…, Primero. Apenas las conozco, Segundo. Quería ver si el rumor era cierto, y Tercero. Yo no comparto mis secretos con nadie, únicamente con alguien de confianza, ahora si me disculpan tengo que seguir entrenando",

Draekus vuelve a su sesión de levantamiento de pesas.

las chicas se alejan,

Sunset Shimmer:" no lo ven, tenemos que descubrir qué tipo de magia es esa",

Rainbow Dash A:" Estoy segura de que trama algo", dice con desconfianza,

Fluttershy A:" am, pero eso que implica, normalmente significa pelear",

Twilight A:" Tienes razón, además no creo que le agrademos mucho",

Rarity A:" ¿y cómo haremos para que lo diga?",

Rainbow dash A:" Por lo menos yo si le agrado",

Fluttershy A:" al principio parecía muy tímido",

Pinkie pie A:" naaaaa, apuesto que es uno de esos tipos que aparentan ser malos",

Rarity A:" personalmente diría que es como una máscara",

Twilight A:" Lo único que podríamos hacer es intentarlo",

Applejack A:" a chicas, en serio creen que vale la pena averiguar, porque no dejamos que el mismo lo diga",

Sunset:" No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, pero es necesario saber un poco",

Draekus A:" ¿Puedo ayudarles con su conversación?",

Rarity A:" Ahh, Como te atreves a aparecer de repente",

Draekus A:" ah hola, por si dieron cuenta están a pocos metros distancia",

Twilight A:" Mmm, ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?", dice con tono sarcástico,

(Draekus pierde el control)

Draekus A:" Solo lo diré de esta forma, no recordaran nada de esto",

Draekus alterno les lanza un hechizo que les hace olvidar, las chicas comienzan a gritar, después de un momento caen desmalladas, (Draekus recupera el control),

Draekus A:" Wow, eso fue raro", dice en tono medio mareado,

Draekus alterno se queda observando lo que hizo,

Draekus A:" Ah genial, ahora que hice, bueno no las puedo dejar aquí a estas horas, (Piensa por un momento), ya se, mejor las dejare en sus hogares, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de lo que paso, pero tengo que decirles, no quiero que piensen que soy malo, ah, rayos",

Draekus les lanza el hechizo para levitar y las lleva de regreso.

Tiempo después, (las chicas comienzan a despertar, o por lo menos las que quedan),

Fluttershy A:" ah, que paso y porque estamos flotando?",

Draekus A:" No se preocupen, no pasa nada",

Twilight A:" Fascinante, pero como puedes hacer esto",

Draekus A:" Olvídenlo, soy todo un misterio, simplemente quería regresarlas a sus respectivos hogares, de hecho, si no se han dado cuenta falta Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity",

Twilight A:" Pero como sabes dónde vivimos?",

Draekus:" (dice susurando, "Misterio"), ja, ja, ja…",

Sunset:" (Piensa "Espero que no lea los pensamientos de los demás como yo, porque si se entera de la magia que ocultamos sería un problema")",

Draekus A:" Se lo que estás pensando Sunset, pero no te preocupes, no me interesa, ya tengo suficiente con esto",

Las chicas se quedan pensando.

Pinkie pie A:" Guau, este tipo está lleno de sorpresas",

Sunset:" Como nos desmallamos, no recuerdo nada, No me digas que tú eres el responsable", dice un poco confundida,

Draekus A:" Solo porque me agradan les diré la verdad, puede que perdiera el control y les lancé un hechizo, y al parecer ese hechizo puede borrar la memoria, listo lo dije",

Pinkie Pie A:" ¿Que que?",

Fluttershy A:" oh, no otra vez",

Sunset:" ¿Así que puedes borrar la memoria?",

Draekus A:" Al parecer sí",

Sunset:" Hay no",

Draekus A:" Sunset, si tu miedo es que me vuelva malvado como tú o Twilight solo dilo, tal vez de miedo, sea serio, pero mientras nadie me haga daño de gravedad seré tan normal como ustedes, no soy el tipo de persona que le gusta meterse en problemas",

Sunset:" (Piensa "Ok, con eso que dijo es obvio que si puede leer mentes")",

Draekus A:" Así es, aunque la verdad es que no sé cómo controlar esta magia",

Todas se sorprenden

Draekus A:" Tal y como lo escucharon, lo único que les puedo decir es que tengo poco tiempo de tener esta magia, y quiero seguir estudiándola, y por si no se dieron cuenta, lo único que he hecho estos días son pruebas", dice en tono pícaro,

Fluttershy A:" Mmm, ahora veo",

Twilight A:" Bueno, mientras no provoques un caos creo que no habrá problemas", Dice con tono inseguro,

Después de dejar al resto de las chicas Draekus alterno regreso a su casa, (mientras tanto en su laboratorio),

Draekus A:" Este fue un gran día, hice otro avance, aparte de la súper fuerza, logre…"

De repente se mira una luz muy brillante al fondo del área de inventos,

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 10 Reinicio, (Valla Confusión),

Draekus A:" Ahh, ¿ahora qué es lo que pasa?", dice un poco confundido,

Se queda observando su espejo el cual emite un brillo extraño,

Draekus A:" ¿Acaso mi espejo está…?,

Sale Draekus pony del espejo,

Draekus:" ahhhhhhhh, mi cabeza, ahh", dice en tono mareado,

Draekus A:" Pero ¿qué?, dice sin poder creerlo,

Draekus:" lo, lo logre", Dice con tono feliz

Draekus cae al suelo, (y no sabe cómo usar su nuevo cuerpo),

Draekus A:" ¿Quién eres tú?", Dice muy sorprendido,

Draekus:" oh, parece que llegue en buen momento, permíteme presentarme, ah, pero, antes que nada, puedes explicarme cómo funciona este cuerpo", dice con un poco de vergüenza,

A Draekus alterno se le cae una gota de sudor,

Después de unos momentos, Draekus Alterno se queda sin palabras,

Draekus A:" bien, si es cierto que eres de otra dimensión, entonces significa que esa esfera mágica también proviene tu…",

Draekus:" Espera un minuto, ¿de qué magia estás hablando?",

Draekus A:" Veras…",

Draekus le agarra la mano y siente el poder oscuro,

Draekus:" No puede ser", dice un poco asustado,

Draekus A:" Que, acaso hay algún problema", dice con tono confundido,

Draekus:" Bien, tendré que explicarte",

Draekus sigue intentando adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo mientras le cuenta a su versión humana la historia,

Draekus A:" oh rayos, Valla historia compadre", Dice sin poder creerlo,

Draekus:" Sabia que pondría esa expresión", dice en tono medio burlón,

Draekus A:" Es increíble, pero es demasiada información para procesarla, no sé por dónde empezar", dice sorprendido,

Draekus:" Solo una cosa te voy a pedir, pase lo que pase no le cuentes a nadie la verdad, todo esto debe quedar en secreto, ahora eres el segundo portador de un monstruo muy peligroso, ah, y cuídate de los malos sentimientos", dice en tono serio,

Draekus A:" Tu descuida, puedes confiar en mí", dice con tono picaro,

Draekus:" Muy bien, debo irme, tengo que anotar este gran avance", dice en tono serio,

Draekus pony se mete de nuevo en el espejo,

Draekus A:" Reporte de investigación No. 4, Guau eso se sintió fuera de este mundo, tengo que saber más de…",

Draekus:" Apropósito, deberías venir a visitarme algún día, aquí podemos usar mejor la magia, además, ya está perfeccionado el portal", Dice con tono alegre

Draekus A:" Mañana iré, prometido, tengo mucha curiosidad, además quiero presentarte mis inventos yo alterno", responde con tono decidido,

Draekus:" Hecho, tendré listo el laboratorio para mañana, se puntual", Decía en tono burlón, se despiden,

Draekus A:" Bien, ahora…", Dice confundido,

a la mañana siguiente, (Medio Día),

Draekus A:" Muy bien Michael, estaré en mi laboratorio, estoy haciendo nuevos experimentos, y me siento muy animado, sobre todo por mi nuevo amigo",

Michael A:" ¿AAhh, desde cuando tienes amigos", Dice sin creerle nada,

Draekus A:" Te lo explicare más adelante, adiosito",

Draekus alterno se va a su laboratorio, Michael alterno se queda confundido,

Michael A:" Ah, ok, esto es muy extraño",

Draekus alterno cruza el portal,

Mientras tanto en el mundo Pony, Draekus ya había terminado de arreglar el laboratorio,

Draekus:" Según mis cálculos mi yo alterno llegara, ahora", dice con emoción,

Draekus Alterno sale del portal,

Draekus A:" aaaahhhh, (se da un golpe en la cabeza), aaahhhyyy, mi cabecita", dice en tono mareado,

Draekus:" ja, ja, Viniste", dice con tono feliz,

Draekus A:"si, pero (comienza a recuperar la visión), oye, ¿Por qué estas disfrazado de caballo?", dice muy confundido,

Draekus:" Deberías verte en un espejo, parecemos gemelos, casi. Ya había olvidado como era mi verdadero rostro", dice sorprendido,

Draekus Alterno se mira en un espejo,

Draekus A:" Parece que se te olvido un pequeño detalle", dice con tono picaro,

Draekus:" Ah, no exactamente, simplemente esperaba ver mi reacción", dice siguiendo la corriente,

Draekus A:" Valla, no sé qué decir, estoy tan emocionado que apenas puedo contenerme, debo admitir que ese look se ve genial, lástima que signifique otra cosa", dice con picardía,

Draekus:" Si, en fin, comencemos, pero antes debo enseñarte cómo usar la magia en este cuerpo",

Momentos después Draekus comienza a enseñarle a su versión alterna como usar la magia, (Draekus alterno comienza a imitarlo),

Draekus A:" Muy bien, creo que lo tengo, me tomara un momento acostumbrarme",

Draekus:" Muy bien, ahora si podemos empezar como debe ser", dice con emoción,

varias horas más tarde,

Draekus:" Este si es un avance",

Draekus A:" ni que lo digas, comienza a gustarme este asunto de la magia, (mira el reloj), hay no, se nos pasó el tiempo, mi hermano pensara que soy un lunático, debo irme por ahora, pero no te preocupes, volveré la próxima semana", dice con tono apurado,

Draekus Alterno se dirige al portal,

Draekus:" Al fin encuentro a alguien que me entiende, lo logre, LO LOGRE", Dice con tono feliz,

(el grito de Draekus pony se oye por todo el bosque everfree),

Devuelta en el mundo Humano, Michael alterno intentaba entrar al laboratorio,

Michael A:" DRAEKUS, HERMANOTE, SAL YA DE HAY, HAS ESTADO ENCERRADO EN ESE LABORATORIO POR 8 HORAS",

Draekus alterno regresa a su dimensión,

Draekus A:" oohh, el pasar por ese portal es muy extraño", dice con tono mareado,

Michael alterno sigue tocando la puerta,

Draekus A:" hay, Michael", Abre la puerta,

Michael A:" Al fin, ¿qué has estado haciendo?", Dice con tono molesto,

Draekus A:" Pues, he estado haciendo nuevos experimentos con esta magia", Dice con tono alegre

Michael A:" Ah, ¿así que para eso te tardaste tanto tiempo?", dice aun enojado

Draekus A:" Si, es que estaba muy animado", Dice en tono risueño

Michael A:" mmm, ¿seguro que no se te cayo algún tornillo?", dice en tono confundido,

Draekus A:" Puede ser, aunque creo que se me cayeron unos cuantos", Dice siguiéndole la corriente,

Michael A:" ¿Ahhhhhhhhhh, hola, se encuentra mi hermano?", dice un poco molesto,

Draekus A:" No, No se encuentra, por cierto, ¿qué hora es?",

Michael:" Las 7 de la noche",

Draekus A:" oh ya veo, no quieres que ordene una pizza mientras jugamos videojuegos",

Michael A:" Olviden al hermano serio y aburrido de antes me quedo con este", dice con ilusión,

Al siguiente día en la escuela canterlot, (Draekus entra y busca su casillero),

Draekus alterno comienza a tararear, (de repente aparece Sunset),

Sunset:" Valla, valla, parece que alguien está de buen humor",

Draekus A:" Ah, hola Sunset, si es que ayer fue un día maravilloso", dice con tono alegre,

Sunset:" valla, a que se debió esa alegría", dice en tono medio picaro,

Draekus A:" Ah, creo que mejor te lo explico cuando sea hora del almuerzo, ¿te parece?",

Sunset:" Ahhhh, pero recuerdo que dijiste que no confiabas en nosotras", Dice con medio coqueto,

Draekus A:" Si, recuerdo muy bien esas palabras, pero, puedo hacer una excepción", dice siguiéndole la corriente,

Sunset:" ¿Enserio?, Genial", dice un poco sorprendida,

Draekus A:" Tú lo has dicho, en fin, búscame", Draekus alterno se aleja tarareando,

Sunset:" Valla, fue más fácil de lo que pensé", dice un poco sorprendida,

Más tarde en la cafetería, Draekus A empieza a buscar una mesa, (encuentra una vacia),

Draekus A:" Bueno, un poco solitario, pero, llego la hora de hacer un cambio", dice con tono feliz,

aparece Sunset Shimmer,

Sunset:" Parece que llegue en buen momento",

Draekus A:" Ah, Sunset, ven siéntate", dice con tono feliz,

Sunset:" Esta un poco vacío, puedo llamar a mis amigas si quieres",

Draekus A:" mmm, Esta bien, no veo porque no", dice con felicidad,

Sunset:" Muy bien dame un momento",

Sunset va a buscar a sus amigas, momentos después, (todas estaban reunidas),

Draekus A:" Creí que no le agradaría a nadie, pero veo que me equivoque, jaja", dice con tono feliz

Sunset:" Muy bien, cuenta lo que dijiste que ibas a decirme",

Draekus A:" Ah, para eso trajiste a tus amigas, eh, muy bien, (empieza a recordar), pues casi descubro todo lo que puedo hacer con esta magia, pero no lo hice solo, hice un nuevo amigo",

Sunset:" ¿Enserio?",

Twilight A:" ¿Así que por eso estas feliz?",

Draekus A:" Si, así es, aunque la verdad es que había olvidado lo que era sentir esa felicidad", dice un poco pensativo,

Applejack A:" Espera un momento, ¿dijiste que olvidaste como ser feliz?",

Draekus A:" No exactamente, pero es cercano el tema",

Rarity A:" Pero cómo es posible que hallas olvidado esa felicidad",

Draekus A:" Ja, Es una larga historia y no sé si me dará tiempo de contarla toda",

Fluttershy A:" Uh, me encantan las historias",

Las chicas le lanzan la mirada a Draekus alterno,

Draekus A:" Alto, ¿porque me miran así?, ah, ustedes ganan, (Comienza a recordar el pasado). Todo inicio en una lejana isla, la llamamos la isla de la amistad, todos son amigos, nadie está solo y entre todos no ayudamos. Ahí existe un dicho, en esta isla todos somos hermanos, y aquí es donde entro yo, solía tener a mi pandilla de amigos, éramos ocho y hacíamos de todo, y así paso el tiempo, pero la amistad siempre estaba ahí, hasta que un día me tuve que ir, mis padres me dijeron que salió la oportunidad de viajar a cuidad canterlot, pero yo no me quería ir, no quería abandonar a mis amigos, aun así, me obligaron a irme, desde ese momento todo cambio, y…",

Suena la campana escolar,

Draekus A:" Ah, bueno chicas, gracias por acompañarme en el almuerzo, tal vez no juntemos otro día para que siga contando mi historia",

Twilight A:" Que mal, se estaba poniendo interesante",

Fluttershy A:" Debe ser horrible que te obligue a abandonar a tus amigos",

Pinkie pie A:" Casi siento algo de lastima",

Rainbow Dash A:" así que por eso actuaba de esa forma",

Rarity A:" Valla, jamás lo hubiera imaginado",

Tiempo después, (Draekus vuelve a su casa),

Draekus A:" Hoy fue un día maravilloso, creí que no volvería a sentir amistad en mi vida, pero desde la visita de mi yo alterno todo ha mejorado, no sé si es el destino, pero de algo estoy seguro, puedo confiar en las chicas mágicas, aunque claro, tardare un poco en descubrir sus verdaderos poderes, leí sus mente cuando perdí el control, en algún momento me preguntaran todo respecto a esta magia, es cierto que en mi interior poseo un poder maligno y un monstruo muy poderoso, así tendré que actuar con cuidado, no quisiera terminar solo como mi yo alterno, así que tendré mantener una actitud positiva, si logro mantener esa actitud no solo seré capaz de dominar esta magia, sino que también seré un tipo agradable, y podré comenzar de nuevo, cosa que en el pasado nunca quise hacer, de hecho el contar mi historia me hizo sentirme libre, he cargado ese dolor en mi corazón por mucho tiempo, en la escuela cristal el deseo de tener amistad se apagaba, y en la academia silver mount lo olvide por completo, pero esta vez no desaprovechare esta oportunidad, me siento lleno de felicidad, y eso es bueno, Reporte de investigación No. 5,

(Sale de su laboratorio),

Draekus A:" Muy bien Michael, hora de la cena, esta vez yo cocino",

Michael A:" Ah, ¿hermanote estas bien?", dice con tono confundido,

Draekus A:" Claro que sí, no me sentía tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo",

Michael A:" a veces pienso que eres un impostor", dice con duda,

Draekus A:" Si es probable que me hayan secuestrado y remplazado, pero no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras a mi felicidad", Dice siguiéndole la corriente,

a la mañana siguiente en la escuela cantelot, Draekus saca sus cosas de su casillero, (de repente aparece Sunset),

Sunset:" Parece qué si afecto el cambio",

Draekus A:" Ah, buenos días Sunset, si, como lo dije ayer, no había tenido amistad desde hace tiempo, incluso mi hermanito piensa que fui remplazado por alguien más, sea lo que sea soy un hombre nuevo", dice con tono animado,

Sunset:" Interesante",

Draekus A:" Sip, es más…", dice con tono feliz,

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 11 demasiado bueno para ser cierto

Han pasado 6 meses de pura tranquilidad, Draekus alterno había iniciado de nuevo como había dicho que lo haría, poco a poco empezó a abrir su corazón e hizo su propia pandilla de amigos y la imagen de chico malo quedo en el olvido, sin embargo, continúo investigando sobre el poder oscuro, (y ayudando a su yo Pony), pero nunca le conto a nadie su oscuro secreto, hasta que un día se lo conto a su hermano (de una forma no muy común),

En la escuela (Tocan la campana de salida), todos empiezan a salir,

-Michael- dice Draekus A,

-Dime-", Responde Michael con curiosidad,

-Quiero decirte algo cuando lleguemos a casa, ok- dice Draekus A con seriedad,

-ah, está bien- responde Michael A,

Muy bien, vamos", dice Draekus,

Devuelta en casa,

-Muy bien, iremos a mi laboratorio", dice Draekus A con seriedad,

\- ¿Enserio?, pasas mucho tiempo en ese laboratorio, no sé qué tanto haces en ese lugar tan solitario -, dice Michael A extrañado,

\- Muy graciosos", Dice Draekus A con sarcástico,

Draekus alterno y Michael alterno entran en el laboratorio,

-Guau, por lo menos esta ordenado, ja, ja, ja…", dice Michael A mientras se burlaba,

A Draekus alterno se le marcan las venas de la cabeza

-Si vuelves a decir eso te usare como sujeto de prueba- dice Draekus A rechinando los dientes,

\- Esta bien, está bien, sereno moreno, calmantes montes-, dice Michael A en tono burlón,

-hay hay hay, (Suspira), bien, antes que nada, tengo algunas normas dentro de este laboratorio que debes seguir, ¿ok?", dice Draekus A tratando de mantener la calma,

\- (Genial, Ya va a comenzar), dice en su mente,

-Primero, nada de tocar o curiosear dentro del laboratorio, este no es un lugar de recreo, segundo, si ves alguna puerta que tenga estos letreros olvídate de entrar- dice Draekus A con seriedad,

-Hey espera un momento, ¿desde cuando trabajas con elementos radiactivos?", dice Michael A con curiosidad,

-Ahh, en realidad no trabajo con ningún elemento radiactivo, sin embargo, algunos químicos que uso son muy fuertes, por eso están estos trajes-, le muestra un traje de color amarillo, -Con esto fabrico los medicamentos-, dice Draekus A con picardía,

A Michael alterno se le sale una gota de sudor -(Eso explica porque no he visitado al médico estos últimos meses), piensa de forma traumada,

-Bien por donde me quede, así, en ese caso solo personal autorizado, dicho en otras palabras, solo yo puedo entrar, y tercero si por alguna razón desobedeces algunas de estas medidas en mi ausencia, el sistema automático de seguridad se activará y te sacara de aquí, y créeme cuando te digo esto, este sistema está muy bien equipado, ENTENDIDO", Dice Draekus A con seriedad,

-Sí, señor- dice Michael A con sarcasmo, - (Valla, así que en este lugar se quedó toda la seriedad, bueno, entonces si estoy con mi verdadero hermano)- dice en su mente,

-Muy bien-, dice Draekus A,

-¿Solo eso me querías decir?- dice Michael A con un poco de Decepción,

-no, aún hay algo, pero por favor no te asustes, ¿sí?- Dice Draekus A en tono de advertencia,

-Ah, lo intentare- responde Michael A con sarcasmo,

-Ese es mi hermanito, muy bien, durante estos 6 meses me has preguntado en que trabajo, pues déjame decirte que he trabajado en esto", Dice Draekus A mientras le enseña un puño con magia oscura,

Michael alterno le lanza una mirada sarcástica –¿Enserio?- dice Michael A extrañado,

-Lo sé, pero me di cuenta de que puedo hacer más de lo pensaba, pero para poder hacerlo necesitaba ayuda- Dice Draekus A,

-¿Ósea que recurriste a tu amiga la computadora?- dice Michael en tono burlón,

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso, no, la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo-, Dice Draekus A sin saber que hacer,

-Oye, esto no se puede explicar con palabras, solo con la vista- dice Draekus pony en tono picaro,

Michael se voltea, pero no encuentra nada,

-¿Qui… quien está aquí?- dice Michael A con un poco de miedo,

-¿Sorprendido?- dice Draekus A con picardía,

Michael alterno comienza a buscar por el laboratorio, pero no encuentra nada, (de repente se va la luz, y el laboratorio toma un ambiente tenebroso),

-Hermanote, si quieres vengarte de mí por los fuegos artificiales que queme en tu cuarto por error, eehhhhh, esto, te estás pasando de la raya", dice Michael A mientras temblaba de miedo,

Vuelve la luz y aparece Draekus alterno y Draekus Pony, (Michael alterno se queda helado),

-hola- Dice Draekus Pony,

-ahhhhhhh- Michael A pega un grito y se desmalla,

-Sip, sorprendió demasiado- dice Draekus pony,

-Te dije que esto pasaría, me debes un dólar- Dice Draekus A con tono pícaro,

-Rayos, en fin, tengo que irme, mi hermanito vendrá a visitarme y llegara en unos minutos y si no me encuentra creerá que estoy loco, ah, en el cuarto de inventos deje el nuevo aparato que me pediste, ten mucho cuidado al manipularlo", dice Draekus Pony con tono semi serio.

-Muy bien, lo tomare en cuenta- dice Draekus A con tono semi despreocupado,

-Hablo en serio, si algo sale mal con esa cosa puede ser catastrófico", dice Draekus Pony con tono serio,

momentos después en el cuarto de Michael alterno,

-¿hermanote?, tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé que había dos versiones de ti, pero uno parecía un mimo tenebroso- dice Michael A con tono confundido,

-De hecho, ese era mi amigo, ¿cool verdad? - dice Draekus A en tono burlón,

-RARO- dice Michael A muy extrañado -(cielos, ahora sí que a mi hermano esta chiflado), Piensa Michael A,

-Muy bien ven conmigo, quiero que veas el laboratorio- dice Draekus A cambiando de tema,

-Al fin algo interesante- dice Michael A,

De nuevo en el laboratorio,

-Bien, ten cuidado con este equipo, me tomé mi tiempo para construirlo todo- dice Draekus A en tono serio.

Michael alterno se dirige al cuarto de inventos, -hey hermanote, no te molesta toque algún invento- dice Michael A en tono bromista,

-No, te dije que no tocaras nada- Dice Draekus A en tono preocupado,

Draekus alterno corre al cuarto de inventos y Michael toca el invento que Draekus pony había dejado, (Michael presiona un botón, pero no pasa nada),

-Michael que te dije de tocar estas cosas sin mí permiso- dice Draekus A un poco molesto,

-Lo siento me emocione, por cierto, este artefacto esta defectuosa- dice Michael A con tono inocente,

-No te preocupes por ese, ya la revisare más tarde- Dice Draekus A,

-Bueno, creo que tengo algo que hacer así que…-dice Michael A mientras se alejaba lentamente,

-No creas que te salvaras de esta jovencito, ahora ve abajo y dame 50 flexiones, VAMOS- dice Draekus A con autoridad,

3 horas más tarde,

-Bien, ya basta, ya me ejercité demasiado, por favor déjame descansar- dice Michael A mientras hiperventilaba del cansancio,

-¿ah?, está bien, ya te ejercitaste demasiado, aunque siendo sincero no haría nada mal que hicieras más ejercicio- dice Draekus A en tono bromista,

-NOOOO- Dice Michael A para después salir corriendo hacia su cuarto,

-Pero si no haces ejercicios no serás fuerte- dice Draekus A,

-Prefiero quedarme así- Respondió Michael desde su cuarto,

-Como quieras- dijo Draekus A mientras se iva a su laboratorio, -bien, veré que le paso a ese invento loco-, dijo Draekus A mientras comenzaba a revisar el invento fallido,

Pasa media hora,

-(Mmm, ¿qué le pudo pasar a esta cosa?)-, dice sin entender la causa,

El aparato suelta una chispa y le explota a Draekus alterno en la cara,

-Hay, ah, ah…, mi cara no- dice Draekus A mientras se seguía quejando,

Draekus alterno se dirige a su cuarto (Se mira en un espejo),

-Espero que esta marca se quite pronto, no es que sea molesta pero no me gusta como se ve-, al verse en el espejo tenía una parte ligeramente quemada de la cara,

(Comienzo a pensar que mi yo alterno estaba exagerando, esa cosa no sirve para empezar, ahh, bueno tendré que repararlo),

Más tarde esa noche, en algún lugar de la mente de Draekus alterno

-Ja, ja, ja…, Vaya vaya, parece que alguien me reactivo, ¿cómo es posible?, creí que me habían sellado de nuevo, bueno, eso no importa- dice el fantasma oscuro con tono maligno,

Encima de la cabeza de Draekus alterno se crea una especie de nube negra, (la nube se dirige al cuarto de Michael alterno),

-Mmm, parece que este niño está pasando por un bonito y repugnante sueño, ja, pero puedo mejorarlo un poco- dice el fantasma oscuro con maldad,

El fantasma oscuro se mete en el sueño de Michael alterno, mientras tanto Michael alterno soñaba una aventura,

-Wow, el tesoro- dice Michael A con asombro mientras se acercaba, (había encontrado un deposito antiguo repleto de doblones de oro),

De repente todos los doblones se derritieron, (el deposito se oscurece por completo, quedando como un vacio),

-Que, hola-, dice Michael A con un poco de miedo,

-ja, ja, ja…, así que tú eres Michael el aventurero- dice el fantasma oscuro en forma de eco,

-¿Quién eres tú?- decía Michael A asustado,

-Permíteme que me presente, yo soy el fantasma oscuro, también conocido como la esencia del mal, pero, además de eso, soy el verdadero amigo de tu hermano-, dice el fantasma oscuro mientras se reía,

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dice Michael A confundido,

-Tranquilo niño, todo a su tiempo, pero cuando llegue el día lo sabrás, ja, ja, ja…-, dice el fantasma oscuro,

(de repente comienza una misteriosa helada, y Michael alterno comienza a ser absorbido por la oscuridad), Michael alterno despierta de golpe,

-ah…, que pesadilla, no debí comer ese refrigerio de media noche- dice Michael A muy confundido y adormilado, Michael intenta dormirse de nuevo, pero no puede por la pesadilla que había tenido,

a la mañana siguiente,

(en el comedor)

-ah Michael, ¿qué te paso, acaso no dormiste bien?- dice Draekus A muy extrañado,

-Si, tuve una pesadilla muy extraña, soñé que era un aventurero, y de hecho encontré un tesoro, pero justo cuando agarraría mi recompensa todo se oscureció-,

-Mmm, ya veo, si a veces suele pasar, créeme que también me paso- dice Draekus A mientras desayunaba,

-También apareció un monstruo- dice Michael A,

-Mmm, y cuál era su nombre- dice Draekus A mientras tomaba una taza de café,

-Se llamaba el fantasma oscuro- dice Michael A,

Draekus alterno escupe el café que estaba bebiendo al escuchar ese nombre,

-hay hermanote- dice Michael A un poco alterado,

-No, no te preocupes, solo me estaba ahogando, ¿en fin, te dijo algo más?- dice Draekus A intentanto ocultar su preocupación,

-si, también dijo que era cuestión de tiempo, aunque no sé qué significa, es la pesadilla más extraña que he tenido en mi vida- dice Michael A muy extrañado,

Draekus alterno se queda pensando, -(Esto no me gusta, aquí está pasando algo malo, y tengo que llegar al fondo de esto antes de que ocurra algo peor)-, piensa de forma preocupada,

-Hermanote, ¿te ocurre algo?-, dice Michael A,

Draekus sale de la mesa,

-Ah, hermanote, ¿a dónde vas?- Dice Michael A muy confundido,

Draekus se encierra en su laboratorio,

-Sabía que mi hermano estaba chiflado, pero esto es ridículo, si sigue así tendré que hacer que entre en razón- dice Michael A mientras sacaba un bate de Baseball,

Mientras tanto Draekus alterno entra en el portal,

-Yo alterno, ¿estás aquí?- dice Draekus A mientras buscaba por todo el laboratorio, -(Rayos, tendré que usarlo)- dice en su mente,

Mientras tanto Draekus pony y su hermano Michael se encontraban en una pequeña piscina, (de repente Draekus Pony siente la energía oscura de su versión alterna),

-Mmm- se despierta de su siesta,

-Valla, al fin despiertas- dice Michael pony mientras sostenía un balde de agua,

-lo siento Michael, tengo una emergencia en el laboratorio- dice Draekus pony en tono calmado, (al mismo tiempo Draekus pony se tele transporta),

-¿ok?- dice Michael un poco confundido,

Ya en el laboratorio,

-ah, más vale que tengas una buena razón para hacerme venir de esta manera- dice Draekus pony con tono molesto,

-bien, tengo un problema, Michael me dijo que vio al fantasma oscuro en su sueño- dice en tono serio,

-Eso es malo, pero no tiene sentido, que yo sepa no has tenido ningún problema, eso, o talvez el fantasma oscuro encontró otra manera de escapar, sea como sea debes tomar medidas, en cuanto a Michael es mejor que olvide esa experiencia, de lo contrario el problema puede empeorar- dice Draekus pony en tono serio,

-Mmm, de acuerdo, ah por cierto- dice Draekus A

-¿Si?- dice Draekus pony,

-Ese invento que me trajiste no sirve para nada- dice Draekus A,

-Mmm, que raro, ayer estaba funcionando, está bien, tráemelo y lo reparare- dice Draekus Pony un poco confundido,

-no puedo, se desarmo, y lo estoy reparando- dice Draekus A,

-ok, si se desarmo y lo quieres reparar, toma esto- dice Draekus Pony mientras le entrega un plano,

-Gracias, ahora si podre repáralo- dice Draekus A,

Draekus alterno regresa a su mundo, pero se da cuenta que ya es de noche,

-¿QUE QUE, cuanto tiempo estuve en mi laboratorio- dice Draekus A sin poder creerlo,

-Valla, finalmente aterrizaste, que has estado haciendo en esas 13 horas- Dice Michael en tono molesto,

-Buscando respuestas y creo que encontré una para solucionar tu problema con esa pesadilla- dice Draekus A en tono serio,

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea- dice Michael A en tono inseguro,

-Solo vete a tu cama, voy en un momento- dice Draekus A en tono serio,

-Esta bien- dice Michael A no muy convencido -(Si claro, ¿en que me ayudara?)- dice entre susurros,

Momentos después en el cuarto de Michael alterno,

-muy bien metete en tu cama- dice Draekus A,

-Pero como me ayudaras con mi…- dice Michael A confundido,

-Solo hazlo- dice Draekus A con tono serio

-muy bien, muy bien, sereno moreno y porque pones tu mano en mi…- Draekus alterno usa su magia para borrarle la pesadilla y el recuerdo a Michael,

-ssshhh, tranquilo, mañana no recordaras nada de esa pesadilla, ni de ese monstruo- dice Draekus A,

Michael se queda profundamente dormido, a la mañana siguiente,

Draekus A se va al laboratorio,

-(bosteza), no sé qué me hiciste, pero…, que te paso- dice Michael A con tono sorprendido,

-No lo sé, simplemente no pude dormir- dice Draekus en tono medio cansado,

-No es eso, que le paso a tu cuerpo, ¿pareces un mimo mal pintado?- dice Michael A mientras contenía su risa,

-Muy gracioso, cuando desperté ya estaba así, en fin, no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que ir a la escuela- dice Draekus A preocupado mientras arreglabas su mochila,

-¿Enserio, Qué hora es?-, dice Michael A mientras mira el reloj,

-hay no, me quede dormido, faltan 15 minutos para que comiencen las clases, y…- dice Michael A,

-Ah, ocurre algo malo?- dice Dreakus A,

-No- dice Michael A de forma inocente,

En la escuela,

-Bien, parece que logramos llegar a tiempo, en fin, tu a tu salón y yo sacare mis cosas- dice Draekus en tono serio,

En el salón de clases Draekus entra con una máscara que le cubre toda la cara (lo cual atrajo toda la atención),

Entra la Sub directora Luna,

-(hay no, justo lo que faltaba),

-buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy la maestra Cherrylee no podrá acompañarnos hoy, así que yo seré su maestra el…, Señor Draekus le importaría quitarse esa máscara- dice la sub directora luna con tono semi autoritario,

-Pues, si me permitiera usarla…- dice Draekus A un poco apenado,

-Que se quite la máscara- Dice la Sub directora Luna con autoridad,

-Ok- Draekus alterno se quita la máscara, todos se quedan sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo comienzan a reírse de la ridícula apariencia de Draekus alterno,

-Wow jovencito, ¿qué le paso?- dice la sub directora luna tratando de contener la risa,

-Tuve un accidente- Dice Draekus A con vergüenza, mientras todos se seguían riendo, Draekus alterno se sonroja de una forma extraña,

-De acuerdo, y todos ustedes, no lo veo la gracia de reírse de esa forma, ahora que continúe la clase", dice la Sub directora con autoridad,

-(Wow, a eso se le llama cambio de imagen)- dice Sunset en su mente,

minutos después en la cafetería,

-Chicas, ¿creen que nuestro amigo mágico tiene problemas- dice Sunset con un poco de preocupación,

-Si te refieres a esa doble tonalidad sí- Dice Fluttershy A

-Yo opino que se ve mal, sin mencionar que esta fuera de moda- Dice Rarity A

-Bueno, no sabremos nada si no preguntamos- dice pinkie pie A

(suena la campana),

-Genial, tendremos que esperar- dice Rainbow dash A

horas después, (es hora de salida),

Draekus alterno y su hermano comienzan a tomar camino (llegan las chicas),

-Draekus espera- dice pinkie pie A,

-Mmm- dice Draekus A,

-Queremos hablar contigo- dice Rainbow dash A,

-Y de que quieren hablar- dice Draekus A,

-Sobre hoy, no estas actuando como de costumbre, ¿Qué te ocurre?- dice Sunset con tono de interrogatorio,

-Yo, no estoy seguro- dice Draekus A,

-¿Y cómo explicas esa piel dispareja?", dice Rainbow dash A,

-yo, no quiero hablar de eso- dice Draekus A con un poco de vergüenza,

-Vamos compañero, solo dilo y ya- Dice Applejack A en tono insistente,

-Está bien está bien, tuve un accidente en mi laboratorio, y eso provoco que mi magia se descontrolara, sin mencionar la perdida de sueño y esta horrible apariencia, que por cierto…", dice un poco molesto, Draekus se va deprisa,

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- dice Fluttershy A,

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo- dice Sunset,

mientras tanto en casa de Draekus (Casa de Draekus),

Draekus A:" No entiendo que me pasa, he intentado de todo pero no sé cuál es el problema, no he peleado con nadie, y estas misteriosas tonalidades no sé qué significan, mi yo alterno dijo que el poder oscuro me podía corromper si sentía una emoción negativa muy fuerte, mientras no averigüe lo que pasa no utilizare mi magia, tal vez solo tenga que descansar, pero no puedo hacerlo, ahora soy nocturno, el sol me lastima más de lo normal, pero como lo vuelvo a decir, no sé qué significa, reporte de investigación No. 40",

a la mañana siguiente,

Michael baja a la sala, -Buenos días…, no volviste a dormir- dice Michael A muy extrañado,

-Ya te lo dije, no sé qué me pasa, este es la tercera vez y estas tonalidades comienzan a incomodarme- dice Draekus A muy confundido,

-Esto no me gusta, puede que tal vez estas enfermo- dice Michael A tratando de dar una solución,

-Creo que es buena idea, y se te hizo tarde para la escuela, otra vez- dice Draekus A mientras mira el reloj,

-Que, ¿otra vez, que nos está pasando?- dice Michael A extrañado,

Mas tarde Michael A asiste a la escuela, y Draekus A fue con un doctor, más tarde, Michael regresa, pero queda sorprendido,

-Esto ya no es normal, si parecer un mimo sin gracia no era incomodo, el ponerse de azul ya es ridículo, por cierto, como…- dice Michael A muy confundido,

-No lo sé, simplemente fui con el doctor y cuando me estaba haciendo el chequeo de repente mi piel se puso de color azul, pero lo peor de todo es que dijo que no encontró nada, que era el caso más extraño que ha visto en su vida- dice Draekus A un poco decepcionado,

-¿Entonces qué será?, lo único que se me ocurre es que el problema está relacionado con tu magia- dice Michael A,

-Pero mi magia no reacciona de esta forma, a menos que sienta una fuerte emoción negativa y siempre he tratado de mantener en calma, sea como sea el doctor me dijo que no hay problemas, en fin, no tengo ni idea- dijo Draekus A,

-¿Si tú lo dices?- dijo Michael A,

-Bien, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver al laboratorio- dice Draekus A,

-Mmm, él ha estado así desde que toque ese invento, de alguna manera descontrolo su magia, necesito saber más de ese aparato- dice Michael A en su mente,

a la mañana siguiente,

En el cuarto de Michael A (se despierta y cuando mira se queda sorprendido),

-DRAEKUS- dice Michael A muy enojado,

(Toda la casa estaba cubierta de nieve),

-Primero parecias un mimo, luego cambiaste de color, y ahora traes el invierno, esto no tiene sentido- dice Michael A confundido,

-Dímelo a mí, he investigado estos días y aun no encuentro nada, cuando abrí mis ojos mi cuarto estaba congelado, incluso el piso era de hielo- dice Draekus A muy confundido,

-Creo que se cuál es el problema, cuando regrese quiero ir a tu laboratorio, creo que ahí está el causante de este problema- Dice Michael A con seguridad,

-Valla, eso sí que es usar la cabeza, aunque yo también tengo mi sospecha- dice Draekus A un poco frustrado,

Michael alterno mira el reloj y sale corriendo (otra vez),

Michael alterno entra a la escuela y se dirige a la oficina de la directora celestia, (Michael toca la puerta), "tok, tok, tok",

-Adelante- dice la Directora Celestia,

Michael entra a la oficina, -Buenos días directora celestia- dice Michael A,

-Ah Michael, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- dice la directora celestia,

-Pues, vengo a traerle una nota de parte de mi hermano- dice Michael A,

La directora celestia empieza a leer la nota, -Mmm, ya veo, eso quiere decir que no saben lo que tiene, ¿y esta de color azul?-

-Así es, pero lo más extraño es su doble tonalidad, ahora tiene más de un color que del otro- dice Michael A muy confundido,

-Normalmente el color azul de la piel significa frio extremo, pero, aquí dice que a pesar del color azul tiene la temperatura normal- dice la directora celestia un poco confundida,

-estamos buscando respuestas, pero aun no tenemos nada- dice Michael A en tono serio,

-Mmm, está bien, será mejor que vallas a clases, el timbre sonara en 3 minutos- dice la directora celestia,

Michael sale de la dirección y se dirige a su salón, (de repente aparecen 3 desconocidos),

-Mmm, Parece que es un lugar ideal para alborotar la fiesta-

-Ya rujío jefe-

-si, Demostremos quienes somos-

-Paciencia caballeros, ya llegara la hora, y ya se con quién iniciaremos, ja, ja, ja…-

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 12 Una Sorpresa tras otra,

más tarde en la salida,

Michael alterno sale de prisa, pero es detenido,

-Michael, espera un momento- dice Sunset tratando de alcanzar a Michael,

-ah, ¿qué ocurre?- dice Michael A,

Sunset toca a Michael alterno para ver lo que pasa, (empieza a ver el problema), -Ah, con que ese es el problema- dice Sunset un poco sorprendida,

-¿Cual problema?- dice Michael A sin entender,

-Sé del problema de tu hermano con su magia y sobre cómo solucionarlo- dice Sunset,

-¿Como, acaso tú también puedes leer la mente de las personas?- dice Michael A,

-Necesitamos saber cuál es el problema lo más rápido posible o de lo contrario pueden pasar cosas malas- dice Sunset un poco preocupada,

-Oye, porque te interesa saber de mi hermano- dice Michael A con tono de interrogatorio,

-Bueno…- dice Sunset un poco nerviosa,

-No importa, adiós- dice Michael A mientras comienza a tomar camino,

Los 3 seres misteriosos comienzan a seguirlo,

Después de unos metros,

-Oye niño, porque tanta prisa- dice un desconocido,

-No tengo porque decirte- Dice Michael A con desconfianza,

Los dos secuaces rodean a Michael alterno,

-Oye, el jefe te hizo una pregunta- decía otro desconocido con tono maligno,

-Deberías ser más respetuoso con el jefe- decía otro desconocido con tono maligno

Los dos secuaces retienen a Michael alterno,

-Que, que están haciendo, déjenme ir- dice Michael A con miedo,

-solo te dire dos cosas, primero, la próxima vez que me ignores te ira mal- dice el líder (comienza a golpear a Michael A), -y segundo, si dices algo te ira peor- dice con tono amenazante (le da una patada),

Michael alterno se queda tirado en el piso, (logra levantarse momentos después),

Más tarde en casa, (Michael entra),

-Michael donde has…- dice Draekus A con tono preocupado, -¿Michael, quien te dejo así?-dice Draekus A con preocupación,

-Hermanote, este no es el momento, ya discutiremos sobre eso- dice Michael A tratando de evitar el tema,

-Pero Michael, ¿quién te hizo esto?-, dice Draekus A tratando de contener su ira,

-ahhhh, te lo explicare después, ¿Si?- dice Michael A con seriedad,

-De acuerdo- dice Draekus A no muy convencido,

Michael alterno y Dreakus alterno entran al laboratorio,

-hermanote, recuerdas el invento raro que toque la última vez- dice Michael A con sospecha,

-Mmm, ahora que lo mencionas, me exploto en la cara, y lo volví a construir, ¿porque?- dice Draekus A sin entender,

Draekus alterno busca el invento, (lo encuentra),

-Aquí esta, tiene dos interruptores, ser interior o normal, enserio que no entiendo para que inventas estas cosas- dice Michael A mientras intenta activar el aparato,

Michael le lanza otro rayo a Draekus,

-Listo, si estoy en lo correcto esto debería ser suficiente para que vuelvas a la normalidad- dice Michael A,

-Bueno, veamos- dice Draekus mientras comienza a usar su magia, (esta vez si la puede usar de forma normal),

-Esto no tiene sentido, este invento solo fallo, ¿cómo?...- dice Draekus A muy confundido,

-bueno, supongo que el problema esta solucionado así que…- Dice Michael A mientras intentaba escapar,

-No tan rápido Michael, tenemos que hablar, y quiero que me digas la verdad- dice Draekus A con tono serio,

Michael alterno se queda con miedo por lo que paso y se niega a hablar, y se pasa toda la tarde encerrado,

más tarde esa noche, (en la mente de Draekus alterno)

-ja, ja, ja…, quien lo diría, la historia se repite una vez más, y yo que pensaba hacer algo más grande, ahs, ese niño me descubrió, pero, dejare que los problemas vengan por sí mismo, yo soy un ser muy paciente, y se cuándo es el momento de actuar, ja, ja, ja…- dice el fantasma oscuro con maldad,

a la mañana siguiente, Michael no durmió casi nada por lo que paso ayer,

Draekus empieza a llamar a su hermano, -MICHAEL, BAJA POR FAVOR- dice Draekus A mientras preparaba el desayuno,

Michael baja a la sala,

-Qué bueno que ya te levantaste- dice Draekus A con un poco de preocupación,

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dice Michael A con un poco de preocupación,

-Mi estado es lo de menos- dice Draekus A en tono semi serio, Draekus alterno usa su magia para sanar las heridas de Michael alterno, -¿Mejor?-,

-Gracias- dice Michael A en tono desanimado,

-Michael, quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda en caso de que tengas un problema, no debes dudar, y no debes tener miedo, ok", Dice Draekus A con tono serio,

-si hermanote- Dice Michael A no muy convencido,

-Mejor arreglémonos ya, sino llegaremos tarde a la escuela- dice Draekus A,

Momentos después, en un parque solitario,

-Valla, parece que el pequeño inútil no escucho el ultimátum- dice el desconocido con tono maligno,

Michael alterno se coloca detrás de Draekus alterno con pánico,

Aparecen los tres desconocidos,

-Así que ustedes son los responsables de que mi hermanito haya regresado con la cara morada- dice Draekus A con tono enojado,

-Valla, miren nada mas quien es, es él bebe llorón de Drixie vix- dice el desconocido con tono provocativo,

Draekus Alterno se sorprende, -Debí suponer que eran ustedes, Big Light, Krist Metal y Har Magmun- dice Draekus A en tono sorprendido y enojado,

-Valla, parece que todavía me recuerdas- dice Big light con tono maligno,

-Espera, Ya lo conocías- dejo Michael A sin poder creerlo,

-Así es, el junto a su pandilla son unos brabucones despiadados, de hecho, ellos fueron los responsables de mi casi expulsión de la escuela Kristal y de mi mal carácter- dice Draekus A con preocupación,

-Lo que nos hiciste la última vez fue algo tan humillante- Dice Krist Metal con tono maligno

-y Vinimos para vengarnos", Dice Har magnum con tono maligno,

-Que, Acaso tu les hiciste algo- Dice Michael A con tono confundido,

-Se podría decir que fue algo absurdo, pero este no es el momento, ya te contare después, ve a la escuela ahora- Dice Draekus A con tono serio,

-Tú no te vas de aquí niño- dice Krist Metal mientras perseguía a Michael A,

-TU, SI LE VUELVES A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA TE MATO- dice Draekus A con tono amenazante,

-Olvídalo, solo nos interesa esta nena- dice Big Light con tono provocativo,

-Como usted diga jefe- dice Krist Metal mientras volvía a reunirse,

-Ja, tienes suerte de que no me gusten los problemas, de lo contrario estarían sufriendo- Dice Dreakus A con tono amenazante,

-Ja, un payaso de azul mal pintado no puede lanzar amenazas, sobretodo tratándose de ti llorón", Dice Big Light con tono provocativo,

-Esto va por la humillación- Dice Har Magnum con resentimientos mientras sacaba una barra de metal,

-Mal momento para acabar en el hospital- dice Krist Metal con resentimiento mientras sacaba un bate de baseball,

-Pero fueron a lastimar a mi hermanito, lo amenazaron y lo intimidaron. No debieron provocarme, estoy de mal humor, y creo que me desquitare con ustedes monstruos- Dice Draekus A con tono amenazante,

-huy, cuidado, mama oso está aquí y está enojada, no tienes algo mas- dice Big Light con tono provocativo,

Draekus alterno le da un golpe en el pecho a Big Light, (Big Light cae al piso),

-desgraciado- dicen los secuaces de Big light,

Los cuatro se ponen a pelear.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Canterlot,

Michael alterno llega y se queda asustado,

-Hola Michael- dice Applebloom,

-¿qué te ocurre?- dice Sweetie Belle

-Sí, ¿porque tan preocupado?- dice Scootaloo

-no quiero hablar del tema- dice Michael A con preocupación,

Por otro lado, Sunset Shimmer se encontraba esperando a Draekus, solo se queda observando a Michael alterno,

Suena la campana de la mañana y todos entran a sus salones correspondientes,

Momentos despues, Draekus alterno llega a su salón media hora tarde,

-Lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve un problema- dice Draekus A con un poco de cansancio,

Todos los del salón se quedan sorprendidos por la nueva aparaciencia de Draekus alterno, (aparte del color azul que mas bien parecía un morado muy extraño),

-Joven Draekus tiene idea de que hora es, afuera del salón por favor- dice la Maestra Cherrilee con tono enojado,

Draekus alterno sale del salón,

Ya afuera la Directora Celestia manda a llamar a Draekus alterno

-Se necesita a Draekus Eclips en la dirección, que se presente de inmediato- Dice la Directora Celestia

-(ah, genial, justo lo que me faltaba)- dice Draekus A en su mente mientras caminaba hacia la oficina,

(Tok tok tok), -Adelante- dice la Directora Celestia,

-buenos días directora, deseaba verme- dice Draekus A,

-ahora que tienes en la cabeza- dice Directora Celestia un poco extrañada,

-¿Lo dice por el color azul o por la llegada tarde?- dice Draekus A sin entender,

-De hecho, es por nosotros- dice Big Light con un poco de dificultad,

-Ustedes otra vez. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dice Draekus A con tono molesto,

-Jovencito, Mas respeto por favor- Dice la directora celestia con autoridad,

-Mmm, perdóneme directora- dice Draekus A más tranquilo

-Debo reconocer que siempre te he visto como un joven tranquilo, pero nunca me imaginé que dejarías tu huella de esta forma- Dice la Directora Celestia un poco sorprendida y decepcionada,

-Y eso que no vio la pelea- dice Har Magnum con tono dramático

-Nos atacó como una bestia- dice Krist Metal con tono dramático,

-¿Tienes cómo explicar esto?", dice la directora celestia con tono interrogante,

-Con todo respeto Directora Celestia, se le llama defensa personal, además, ellos fueron los que me atacaron- dice Draekus A tratando de explicar,

-ah, se me olvidaba, me imagino que tienes la nota del doctor por la ausencia de ayer- dice la directora Celestia,

-Es correcto, aquí la tiene- dice Draekus A mientras le entrega la nota del doctor,

-Bien Draekus, puedes retirarte-, dice la directora celestia,

-Gracias- dice Draekus mientras caminaba hacia la puerta,

-Una cosa más, trata de no meterte en problemas, entendido- dice la Directora Celestia en tono serio,

Draekus alterno le dice que sí con la cabeza y sale de la dirección,

-Él miente, créame directora, lo conozco muy bien- dice Big Light con preocupación,

-Es cierto, estudiamos juntos en la escuela Cristal- dice har Magnum

-Detras de ese rostro tranquilo se esconde una bestia agresiva y malvada, una vez mando a Big Light al hospital- dice Krist Metal,

La Directora Celestia se queda pensando,

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto, y tengo dos testigos los cuales respaldan mis palabras, solo para que tome sus precauciones, para él es solo cuestión de tiempo, ya lo vera", Dice Big Light con tono preocupado,

Los 3 brabucones salen de la oficina,

Mientras tanto Draekus alterno iva caminando por los pasillos, -(Rayos, siempre han sido así, esos 3 no me dejaran en paz, y me niego a usar mi magia para defenderme, (Da un suspiro), bien, ya se me ocurrirá algo)- dice Draekus A en su mente,

Más tarde en la cafetería, Draekus alterno se siento en una banca que está cerca de la tienda, pero nadie llega con él, (Excepto),

-Puedo sentarme- Dice Sunset

-Desde luego, adelante- dice Draekus A con una sonrisa,

-Entonces porque ahora tienes dos caras- dice sunset con curiosa,

-Ah, bueno, yo…, de acuerdo, todo inicio con simple invento que quería probar, se llamaba la cara de la verdad, y bueno me exploto en la cara, Michael lo toco antes, pero creo que ya estaba defectuoso, el caso es que me dejo marcada la cara, y bueno creí que era normal hasta que pasaron estos días, no sé qué significa, lo que sí puedo decir es que me ha causado más problemas de lo que imaginaba, y con lo que paso hoy creo que solo es el inicio- dice Draekus A,

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, siempre se junta personas con Tigo, hoy es como el primer día- Dice Sunset un poco sorprendida,

-De todas formas, no puedo forzarlos…- dice Draekus,

-¿Y que querias hacer con ese rayo?- dice Sunset con curiosidad,

-Ah, está bien te lo dire, pero…- dice Draekus A mientras coloca un campo de fuerza, -Sera a solas, ok- Dice Draekus A en tono coqueto,

Mientras tanto todos se quedan observando el campo de fuerza, sus amigas solo se quedan viendo la reacción, pero no logran ver nada,

Al poco tiempo (entran los 3 brabucones),

-Valla valla, parece que nuestro querido enemigo tiene unos trucos bajo la manga- dice Big light con tono sorprendido,

-Sí usted lo dice jefe- dice Har Magnum siguiéndole la corriente,

-No digas tonterías, es solo un fanfarrón- dice Krist Metal

Después de unos minutos, suena la campana, y todos comienzan a irse de la cafetería,

Devuelta con Sunset y Draekus alterno

-Recuerda, esto queda entre tú y yo, un secreto es un secreto, confío en ti- dice Draekus A con confianza,

-No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados, promesa- dice Sunset,

-Sabes, me alegra el poder confiar en ti, digo, también confío en tus amigas, pero…- dice Draekus,

Sunset y Draekus alterno se miran apasionadamente, pero de repente Twilight alterna (quien por cierto se quedó esperando) interrumpe el momento, (Twilight A usa su magia y rompe el campo de fuerza),

-Hey, ¿qué tanto están haciendo?, ya se terminó el tiempo- dice Twilight A,

-Mmm, lo siento Twilight, es solo que estábamos hablando un poco- dice Draekus A con una pícara sonrisa,

Sunset se queda viendo a Twilight como queriendo decir "entrometida",

Más tarde, (terminan las clases),

Draekus alterno se despide de todos mientras Michael alterno se queda pensando, -(Cada día que pasa mi hermano se vuelve más raro, ¿que sucede?)- dice Michael A en su mente,

Draekus A y Michael A toman camino,

Por otro lado (con las chicas),

-Y bien Sunset, ¿qué fue lo que paso en la cafetería- dice Rarity A con curiosidad,

-Solo hablamos, pero dijo que lo quería hacer en privado, nunca creí que pondría un campo de fuerza- Dice Sunset en tono inocente,

-A vamos sunset, ya dilo- Dice Rainbow dash A con tono semi insistente,

-Ah, bueno- dice Sunset, (al mismo tiempo se sonroja),

-Ah ya veo, CHICAS, nuestra amiga está enamorada- dice Applejack A siguiendo la corriente,

-Felicidades Sunset- dice Fluttershy A,

-No, no es lo que parece- dice Sunset un poco avergonzada,

-Vamos Sunset, no lo ocultes- dice Pinkie pie A

-No, no es eso, con permiso- dice Sunset mientras se retira sin más que decir,

-Espera querida, no nos dejes con este suspenso- dice Rarity A,

(llega Twilight A) -Lo logro- dice Twilight A,

-al fin terminaste, te perdiste la plática- dice Applejack A,

-Si se estaba poniendo interesante- dice Rainbow dash A,

-Disculpen- dice Big Light

Todas las chicas se voltean,

-ah, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- dice Fluttershy,

-lamentamos entrometernos de esta manera- dice Har Magnum,

-tenemos que hablar sobre su Amigo de dos caras- dice Krist Metal con preocupación

los 3 comienzan a hablar,

Mientras tanto con Draekus alterno y Michael alterno, (ya en su casa)

-Y bien hermanote, porque actúas tan extraño- dice Michael A,

-Ah, no lo sé, simplemente me pasa, no lo puedo evitar- Dice Draekus A con felicidad

-Si Romeo- dice Michael con picardía,

-¿Que como?- dice Draekus A sorprendido (al mismo tiempo se sonroja),

-Quien lo hubiera dicho, el chisme era cierto- dice Michael A en tono burlón

-ah, odio a los chismosos, bueno, no importa- dice Draekus A

-Oye Romeo, más te vale no echarlo a perder- dice Michael A con tono picaro,

-hay hermanito- dice Draekus A extrañado,

**Continuara…**


	13. Capítulo 13

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 13 (sentimientos incontenibles, parte 1)

A la mañana siguiente, (ya en la escuela),

Ya en la escuela, Sunset esperaba a Draekus en su casillero (casualmente el casillero de sunset se encontraba a unos pocos metros del Suyo), cuando de repente llegan las chicas,

-Mmm, hola chicas, ¿qué les pasa, porque tan serias?- dice Sunset con tono risueño,

-Tenemos que hablar- dice Twilight A con seriedad,

-De acuerdo- dijo Sunset no muy convencida,

Momentos después llega Draekus alterno,

-Qué Raro, normalmente Sunset me espera aquí, ah bueno, talvez tubo algo que hacer- Draekus A sigue tatareando mientras saca sus cosas,

Mientras tanto con las chicas,

-oigan, ¿porque me dicen esto?- dice Sunset sin entender,

-bien, hoy llegan 3 compañeros nuevos, recién transferidos de la escuela Cristal, y dicen que conocen muy bien a Dreakus- dice Twilight A,

Sunset se queda confundida,

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto- dice pinkie pie A,

-hasta tienen pruebas, mira- Applejack A mientras le enseñan las pruebas,

Sunset observa las fotos, pero no cree que sean reales,

-lo siento, pero necesitaran algo más para convencerme, recuerden que yo solía hacer lo mismo- dice Sunset con tono decepcionado, al mismo tiempo se da la vuela y se va,

-Es tal y como nos dijeron- Dice Rainbow dash A,

-ah, ¿y si en realidad está diciendo la verdad?- Dice Fluttershy A,

-Ah Twilight, se supone que tu estudias con todos ellos y no recuerdas ni sus nombres- dice Rarity A,

-Se supone, pero nunca les preste atención, recuerden que en esos tiempos solo me dedicaba a mis estudios, la vida social no era lo mío…- dice Twilight A,

-oigan, ¿no les parece que es una coincidencia?- dice Pinkie pie A,

Todas se quedan pensando,

-Es demasiado grande esa…- Dice Twilight A mientras comienza a recordar,

Al mismo tiempo Draekus Alterno llega de sorpresa,

-Hola, ¿no han visto a Sunset?- dice Draekus A,

-ah, ¿para que estas buscando a Sunset?- dice Fluttershy A,

-Solo deben decir sí o no- dice Draekus A un poco extrañado,

-Te pregunte porque la buscas- dice Fluttershy A con curiosidad,

-Es que quiero hablar con ella, es sobre un asunto- dice Draekus A,

-No, no la hemos visto- dice Twilight A con desconfianza,

-ah, ok, Gracias- dice Draekus A un poco confundido, se aleja con un poco de desconfianza,

-Esto no me gusta nada, que ¿haremos?- dice Rainbow dash A mientras piensa,

-Chicas, tenemos que hacer algo, acabo de recordar algo respecto a Draekus, y es algo muy malo- dice Twilight A con un poco de preocupación,

-No te preocupes querida, si ese es el caso, debemos hacer lo mismo que en las películas de amores prohibidos- dice Rarity A con tono dramático,

Todas se sorprenden, pero se ponen de acuerdo,

Mientras tanto con los 3 brabucones, (en un cuarto vacío),

-Parece que el plan corre a la perfección jefe- dice Krist con asombro,

-Sí, y eso que solo es la primera parte- dice Har siguiéndole la corriente,

-Ven, les dije que si se usar la cabeza, solo nos falta que ellas hagan el resto- dice Big Light con tono maligno,

Más Tarde en la cafetería,

Draekus alterno se sienta donde siempre, pero ninguno de sus amigos se acerca, (al mismo tiempo aparecen los 3 brabucones),

-(Ah rayos, porque vinieron ellos, ah…)- dice Draekus A en su mente

Aparece Sunset

-hola- dice Sunset,

-Ah Sunset, me da mucho gusto verte- dice Draekus A sintiendo alivio,

-Draek, luces preocupado, ¿qué te ocurre?- dice Sunset Con preocupación,

Draekus alterno chasquea los dedos y coloca nuevamente el campo de fuerza,

-Es sobre los nuevos, ellos, no sé por dónde empezar- dice Draekus A sin saber que decir,

-Déjame adivinar, eran los brabucones de la escuela Kristal- dice Sunset tratando de adivinar,

-hare algo mejor- dice Draekus A mientras prepara su magia,

Draekus alterno conecta sus recuerdos a Sunset, (Sunset se queda sin palabras y comienza a ver),

Mientras tanto en otra banca, (Twilight alterna les cuenta la anécdota),

-Era el cuarto año de primaria, yo como siempre estaba desconectada, era la hora del recreo, y de repente se oyeron unos golpes muy fuertes que provenían del gimnasio, todos fuimos a ver y…- Dice Twilight A,

(llegan los 3 Brabucones),

-Espera un momento, esa anécdota- dice Krist un poco sorprendido,

-Lamentamos entrometernos de esta manera, pero no pudimos evitarlo, esa anécdota, ¿cómo la sabes?- dice Big Light un poco impresionado,

-Hey, tu cara se me hace…, ¿Twilight?- dice Har,

-ja, hola, cuanto tiempo- dice Twilight A sin saber que decir,

-Veo que recordaste la vez en la que Draekus nos mandó al hospital- dice Big Light un poco sentido,

Todas se quedan sorprendidas,

Suena la campana,

(De vuelta con Draekus alterno y Sunset),

-Valla, sí que eran malos- dice Sunset,

-Sip, ellos eran unos monstruos, y en ese momento la ira y el deseo de venganza eran demasiado altos, tanto que los mande al hospital, quería hacerlos sufrir por todo lo que me hicieron durante ese tiempo, pero ahora con esta magia la situación se puede poner peor, aunque puedo sobrellevarlo, después de todo no me gusta meterme en problemas- dice Draekus A con seguridad,

-bueno, es hora de volver a clases…- dice Sunset mientras miraba su reloj,

-Espera, antes de que algo más pase, eh, te gustaría ir conmigo mañana a la feria en la noche- dice Draekus A un poco nervioso,

Sunset se sonroja –Si, me encantaría, ¿pero, no vas a llevar a tu hermanito?- dice Sunset,

-No, él me dijo que ya tenía otros planes, uno de sus amigos lo invito a una pi jamada de 2 días, y bueno, pensé en invitarte- dice Draekus A,

-Si tú lo dices, aceptare tu invitación, ah y se puntual- dice Sunset en tono coqueto,

Draekus alterno desase su campo de fuerza y los dos vuelven al salón,

Mas tarde (terminan las clases),

Draekus alterno toma camino de regreso a su casa,

Por otro lado, Sunset comienza a tomar camino, pero es detenida por sus amigas,

-Sunset- dice Twilight A,

-ah, ¿Chicas, que pasa?- dice Sunset,

-Tenemos que hablar querida- dice Rarity A en tono serio,

-Si es Sobre Draekus olvídenlo- dice Sunset,

-Pues…- dice Applejack sin saber que decir,

-Pero que pasa con ustedes, en un principio estaban contentas e inclusive no me dejaban de molestar con eso, ¿y ahora me quieren separar?- dice Sunset un poco molesta,

Las chicas se quedan calladas,

-¿Por qué?- dice Sunset en tono molesto,

Sunset toma camino y se va,

-Chicas, creo que es mejor dejarlo, ¿no creen que estamos interviniendo demasiado?- dice Fluttershy A,

-No lo entiendes, Draekus es un rebelde…- dice Twilight A,

-Oye, ¿eso hace cuantos años fue?- dice Pinkie pie A,

-pues hace como 7 años- dice Twilight A,

-Es probable que haya dejado esos sentimientos atrás- dice Applejack A,

-Bueno, si es así lo sabremos- dice Rainbow dash A,

Llega el día sábado y la noche también,

Draekus alterno llega a recoger a Sunset, (llega en un bonito carro deportivo),

-Muy bien, ha llegado la hora- dice Draekus A con seguridad,

Sunset sale de su casa, (y Lucia hermosa), Draekus se queda impresionado y sin palabras,

-Que puntual Draek- dice Sunset en tono coqueto,

-así soy yo, ¿nos vamos?- dice Draekus A con tono coqueto mientras saca las llaves de su auto,

Draekus A y Sunset se van a la feria,

Más tarde llegan a la feria,

-Bueno, dime que quieres hacer primero- dice Draekus A en tono coqueto,

Draekus A y Sunset, se van a los juegos, y después de ganar un sinfín de premios se van a las atracciones principales,

-Oye Draek, subamos a la rueda de la fortuna- dice Sunset con emoción,

-ahhhh, está bien- dice Draekus A no muy convencido,

-Que pasa, creí que no le tenías miedo a nada- dice Sunset con picardía,

-bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no me subo a una rueda de la fortuna, ADELANTE- dice Draekus A muy animado,

Draekus A y Sunset se suben, ya arriba Draekus A se agarra con fuerza a las barras de seguridad (hasta el punto de aplastarlas por completo),

-Draek, ¿acaso tienes miedo?- dice Sunset un poco preocupada,

-ah, accidente a los 10 años- dice Draekus A un poco avergonzado,

-no debes temer- dice Sunset mientras le daba su mano,

Dreakus A toma la mano de Sunset y se sonroja ligeramente,

-A tu lado no tengo que temer- dice Draekus A con cariño,

Más tarde (llega media noche),

Draekus y Sunset se encontraban en un restaurante,

-Esta noche ha sido la mejor que he tenido en mi vida, nadie me ha invitado a una cita como esta- dice Sunset con alegría,

-y aún no has visto nada-, dice Draekus A muy animado,

-así, que más tienes reservado- dice Sunset con tono coqueto,

-espera y veras- dice Draekus A con tono risueño,

Momentos después Draekus lleva a Sunset a un muelle solitario, (Sunset se queda confundida),

-Bien, contempla- dice Draekus A con emoción,

Comienza un espectáculo pirotécnico dedicado a Sunset, (Sunset se queda sin palabras), al mismo tiempo Draekus A toma la mano Sunset,

-¿Te gusta?- dice Draekus A con tono coqueto,

-Tu, ¿hiciste todo esto para mí?- dice Sunset sin poder creerlo,

-Sunset yo…- dice Draekus A,

Los dos se miran apasionadamente, los corazones de ambos comienzan a latir muy rápido, y de repente Draekus A le da un beso apasionado a Sunset, Sunset se sorprende y corresponde al beso, (el beso dura alrededor de un minuto),

-Sunset, te he querido decir esto desde hace tiempo, pero nunca encontraba un argumento adecuado para decirlo, pero, tú me haces feliz, tu eres…, desde el primer día que te conocí, ¿lo recuerdas?-, dice Draekus A con ternura,

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien- dice Sunset siguiéndole la corriente,

-Desde ese momento he sentido algo por ti, eres bonita, amable, además eres la única que me entendió aparte de Michael- dice Draekus A con ternura,

-yo también he sentido algo por ti, al principio eras un tipo misterioso y serio, pero, fue pasando el tiempo y pude ver algo más en ti- dice Sunset con cariño,

-Sunset, tu…- dice Draekus A un poco nervioso,

-Si- dice Sunset con ternura,

-ah, ni siquiera he terminado…- dice Draekus A un poco sorprendido,

-No es necesario decir más- dice Sunset con ternura,

Draekus A y Sunset se dan otro beso apasionado, (sale el ultimo fuego artificial con forma de corazón y las iniciales de cada uno),

Más tarde, (era la 1:00 de la mañana)

Tanto Draekus A como Sunset estaban muy cansados, así que Draekus A fue a Dejar a Sunset a su casa,

-Ah, Sunset, toma esto- dice Draekus A mientras le entrega un collar muy bonito,

-Oh Draek, es hermoso- dice Sunset impresionada,

-Dentro hay un recuerdo, para no olvidar nuestra primera cita- dice Draekus A con tono feliz,

Sunset y Draekus A se despiden y cada uno toma camino,

A la mañana siguiente, Draekus A despierta y comienza a hacer los deberes del hogar, cuando de repente recibe una llamada,

-hola- dice Draekus A,

-Hey hermanote, como estas- dice Michael A

-ah Michael, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy- dice Draekus A con felicidad,

-Ja, quien lo diría, parece que tus planes salieron a la perfección Romeo- dice Michael A en tono burlón,

-No tienes ni idea, siento como si estuviera en un sueño, un sueño que no quiero que termine nunca- dice Draekus A perdido entre las nubes,

-Hay hay hay, hermanote eres todo un caso- dice Michael A

-En fin, pasare por ti a medio día, entendido-

Llega a medio día, y Draekus A va a recoger a Michael A,

-Dime Chiquitín, que tal la pi jamada- Dice Draekus A,

-Pues, estuvo muy entretenida, estoy invicto en la pelea de almohadas- dice Michael A con una sonrisa pícara,

-Bien, antes que nada, quiero hacer una parada en el centro comercial, hice un encargo y me informaron que ya llego- dice Draekus animado,

-Así, de que…, ah es el nuevo videojuego que encargaste- dice Michael A con ilusión,

-Acertaste, hoy será día de videojuegos- dice Draekus A con emoción,

Michael A se queda ilusionado,

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 14 (Sentimientos incontenibles parte 2)

Llega el lunes y el ambiente se siente muy tenso,

Llega Draekus alterno a la escuela, todos los alumnos lo ignoran, lo cual comienza a incomodar a Draekus alterno,

Draekus alterno comienza a buscar a Sunset, (Pero cuando la encuentra las chicas aparecen),

-ah, hola chicas, ¿qué tal?- dice Draekus A,

Las chicas ignoran a Draekus A y se llevan a Sunset, (Draekus A se queda confundido),

-(hay hay hay, no creí que lo harían pero está bien)- dice Draekus A en su mente sin mucha preocupación,

Pasa el tiempo y terminan las clases,

Draekus A se va a su casa como si nada,

Mientras tanto con las chicas,

-Chicas, que fue todo eso- dice Sunset sin entender,

-Sunset, entiende, Draekus no es un buen tipo-

-Lo dices porque esos 3 te hicieron recordar alguna anécdota desastrosa- dice Sunset en tono molesto,

-No del todo, pero tiene que ver- Dice Twilight A,

-Draek ya me dijo la anécdota que supongo me ibas a decir, pero saben algo, no fue su culpa porque ellos lo provocaron- dice Sunset en tono Defensivo,

-Y enserio confías en lo que te dice- Dice Rainbow dash A en tono confrontativo,

-Así es, ahora si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer- dice Sunset mientras toma camino,

Sunset se aleja a toda prisa,

-Ella no está enterada, me pregunto quién sigue- dice Rarity A con preocupación,

Pasan 2 días y todos en la escuela comienzan a discriminar a Draekus A, corría el Rumor de un bromista y acosador malvado que cobraba alrededor de 3 víctimas al día, (posteriormente sunset se entera de la verdad, y se aleja un poco),

Más tarde en la cafetería,

Draekus alterno se sienta donde siempre, -(ah, sabía que esos tres me harían algo así en cualquier momento, valla que no pierden tiempo, Porque, porque a mí)- Dice Draekus A en su mente, (al mismo tiempo aplasta lata de refresco y la aplasta),

Las Chicas se quedan observando,

Más tarde en la hora de salida,

Draekus A se dirigía a su casillero, (dentro de su casillero encuentra una carta), -Mmm, vamos a ver- dice Draekus A, al mismo tiempo comienza a leer la carta, Ya saliendo de la escuela,

-Michael tendrás que irte a casa sin mí- dice Draekus A con seriedad,

-Oye, no puedes dejarme solo- dice Michael A

-Recuerdas a esos 3, esta vez se pasaron de la raya, y pienso cortar este problema de Raíz- dice Draekus A con ira, al mismo tiempo usa su magia para irse,

Michael A se queda impactado, -hay no, esto es malo, esto es muy muy malo- dice Michael A con preocupación, Michael A se queda parado porque no sabe qué hacer,

Momentos después sale Sunset con sus amigas y ven a Michael asustado,

-oye Michael, ¿qué tienes, porque tan alterado?- dice Twilight A,

Sunset toca a Michael y ve el porqué, -Que, no puede ser, hay que detenerlo- dice Sunset sin poder creerlo,

-yo no me entrometería si fueras tú- dice Michael con miedo,

-Twilight, tenías razón, todo concuerda, pero no es el momento, hay que ayudarlos- dice Sunset decidida,

-Siiiiiiiiiiii. Ahhhh, ¿y que se supone que debemos hacer?- dice Pinkie pie A confundida

Mientras tanto en el parque,

Los 3 Brabucones se encontraban jugando baloncesto, de repente aparece Draekus alterno,

-Miren Chicos, tenemos compañía- Dice Big Light,

-Parece que es el Doctor dos Caras- dice Krist con tono ofensivo,

-No, no, Quedamos en que le diríamos el Payaso de dos caras- dice Har con tono ofensivo,

-Hey fenómeno de Circo, tu barco ya partió, que no tenías que irte con él- dice con tono provocativo,

-Esta es la gota que colma el vaso, ya estoy harto de ti y de tus amigos que siempre me hacen la vida imposible", dice Draekus A con tono molesto,

-Jefe, ¿no es lo mismo que dijo cuando estábamos en la escuela Cristal?- dice Krist

-Finalmente era alguien y pensé que los había olvidado, pero tuvieron que venir para echarlo todo a perder, no tienen idea de lo furioso que estoy ahora- Dice Draekus A con tono maligno,

-Uhhhhh, el pequeño Drix está haciendo su berrinche, que haremos con el jefe- Dice Har con tono provocativo,

-Mmm, déjame ver- dice Big Light

-Me Gustaba la escuela antes de que ustedes llegaran- dice Draekus A con tono molesto,

-Ya veremos eso- dice Big Light

Los 3 rodean a Draekus A y le lanzan una especie de látigo al cuello, (intentan ahorcar a Draekus A),

-ja, ja, ja…, pagaran todas y cada una de las veces me han lastimado- dice Draekus A con una sonrisa maligna,

Draekus A usa su magia y comienza a estrangular a los 3 al mismo tiempo, (Los 3 brabucones intentan soltarse de forma desesperada),

-ah, eres un monstruo- dice Big light con mucha dificultad,

-Te resulta familiar- dice Draekus A,

Los 3 recuerdan la vez que lo hicieron hace 7 años,

-Ustedes arruinaron mi vida desde un inicio, y no conformes con eso fueron a buscar más y más, no quería llegar hasta este extremo, pero ustedes me obligaron a hacerlo, ¿algo más que quieran decir?-, dice Draekus A mientras presionaba aun mas

-DETENTE AHORA MISMO- dice Twilight con autoridad,

Llegan las chicas, (al ver la escena no podían creer lo que estaban contemplando),

-Valla, miren quien decidió romper el silencio, por favor váyanse, este no es su asunto- Dice Draekus A con tono molesto,

-Todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia es nuestro asunto", Dice Rainbow Dash A con tono serio,

-Así es, ahora déjalos en paz- Dice Applejack A con autoridad

-Veo que las convencieron demasiado bien. Que no se dan cuenta, lo único que han hecho estos tres es arruinarme la vida, es mas, estoy seguro de que ellos inventaron esa historia del bromista, ¿creen que los voy a dejar así sin más?, esta vez pagaran por todo el daño", Dice Draekus A con rabia, al mismo tiempo intensifica un poco su magia haciendo un sufrimiento más doloroso,

Las chicas le lanzan su magia, pero es inútil,

-Yo no tengo nada contra ustedes chicas, a pesar de que me hicieron la ley del hielo, pero estos 3 van a pagar- dice Draekus A

-Entonces era cierto lo que decían, que eres un Monstruo- Dice Sunset con resentimiento,

Draekus alterno reacciona ante las palabras de Sunset, -Que- Dice Draekus A sin poder creerlo, (al mismo tiempo la magia de Draekus A se debilita),

-Enserio eres tal y como te describieron, y si eso es cierto, quiere decir que solo me usaste- dice con un poco de tristeza,

-Que, no entiendo lo que estás diciendo- Dice Draekus A sin entender,

-Si, sin mencionar las bromas que me hiciste a mí, a mis amigas, y a toda la escuela- dice Sunset con tono triste y decepcionado,

-No sé de qué estás hablando, te juro que jamás haría tal cosa en mi vida- dice Draekus A sin entender,

-Solo quiero que te olvides de mí- dice Sunset con resentimiento,

-Pero Sunset, tu viste lo que me han hecho, te di mi corazón y mi confianza, ahora me dices que me olvide de ti- dice Draekus A mientras se comienza a acercar, (sunset le lanza un hechizo a su cara),

Todos en el lugar se quedan sorprendidos

-Eso significa, que solo me enamoraste para que cantara, solo querías ver que provecho sacabas, y yo creí que me amabas- dice Draekus A tratando de contener sus sentimientos,

-Pero nada, no puedo estar junto a un monstruo como tú, espero que te haya quedado claro, yo nunca te amé", dice Sunset con tono ofensivo,

Sunset se da la vuelta y se va sin más que decir,

Draekus alterno se queda parado con la mirada perdida, mientras los demás apreciaban la escena,

-Lo logre, el plan salió a la perfección, ahora que harás ante eso Drix, te dije que me vengaría de la peor forma posible, quien es el malo ahora- dice Big Light en su mente,

Draekus A comienza a expulsar un aura de color rojo intenso,

-Todas ustedes, me hicieron esto, les creyeron a unos monstruos antes que a mí. No sé porque creen que fui yo, para que haría algo así, pero ustedes creen lo que quieren- dice Draekus A a punto de explotar, -Si querían hacerme daño lo lograron, no les perdonare esto- dice Draekus A con ira y una profunda tristeza, Draekus alterno sale corriendo con un rio de lágrimas,

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban ayudando a los 3 brabucones,

-Debo agradecerles que hayan venido, en nombre de mis amigos, gracias por habernos escuchado- dice Big light muy agradecido,

Pero las chicas se ponen muy pensativas,

Más tarde en casa de Draekus alterno, (Draekus alterno entra sin decir ni una palabra),

-hermanote, al fin volviste, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?- Dice con tono preocupado,

Draekus alterno no dice nada y se va a su cuarto,

-Draekus, estas…- dice Michael A

-Por favor déjame solo, no quiero ver a nadie- dice Draekus A con tristeza,

-Está bien- dice Michael A no muy convencido,

Al día siguiente,

Michael A asiste a la escuela normalmente, Draekus A se quedó porque no quería asistir, pero ciertas personas no estaban conformes con eso,

En alguna cuarto vacio,

-Ja, ja, ja…, el plan salió a la perfección caballeros- dice Big Light muy contento,

-Nunca debí dudar de usted jefe, me quito el sombrero ante usted- dice Har,

-No creo que debamos cantar victoria Jefe, siento un mal presentimiento, y uno muy grande- dice Krist un poco preocupado,

Michael A pasa a la par y no puede evitar escuchar su conversación, (Michael A comienza a espiarlos),

-No te preocupes, todo está bajo control, ah y hablando de rumores, escuche por ahí que van a explusar a dos caras- dice Big Light,

-Sí es cierto, la broma con el auto de la directora fue épica- dice Krist

-Yo no diría broma, más bien préstamo- dice Har,

-Si, solo tomamos el motor- dice Krist

-Ja, ja, ja…, pero la mejor parte fue cuando hasta sus propias amigas se pusieron en su contra, sabía que debíamos tomar video- dice big light en tono burlón,

-a sí jefe- dice Har mientras cambia de apariencia,

Michael A se queda sin palabras, (tenían magia cambiante),

-no, dos caras es más feo- dice Krist mientras cambia su apariencia

-No, no, no, ustedes, así es dos caras- dice Big mientras cambia su apariencia,

Los 3 adoptan la apariencia de Draekus A,

-Ja, ja, ja…, pero no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti, Sunset- dice Big Light con tono maligno,

Aparece Sunset con una mirada malvada,

Michael A se va de forma silenciosa, -(Sabía que ellos eran malos, pero Sunset, ya veo porque mi hermanote está triste)- dice Michael en su mente mientras caminaba,

Pasa el tiempo y terminan las clases, Michael A se va lo más rápido posible, pero se lleva una horrible sorpresa,

-a dónde vas pequeño- dice una voz familiar,

Michael A intenta escapar, pero Sunset lo intercepta,

-ah, tu, porque estas con ellos, mi hermano te amaba y tú le rompiste el corazón- dice Michael A con odio,

-Wow wow wow, más respeto para la dama pequeño- dice Big Light con tono maligno,

Salen Big light y sus amigos,

-Ustedes, lo vi, lo vi todo- dice Michael A con odio,

-si así es, nos dimos cuenta desde un inicio, y por eso…- dice Big light mientras le lanza un latigo al cuello a Michael A, -No podemos dejar cabos sueltos-,

-¿Porque hacen esto?- dice Michael A con dificultad,

-ja, ja, ja…, bien, como tu bien sabrás la escuela Cristal es conocida por su competitividad, y ahí es donde entramos, nosotros éramos los reyes en todo, pero vino tu hermano y nos quitó la corona, dejándonos en un aplastante y humillante segundo lugar, y bueno, para resolver el problema empezamos a hacer de las nuestras, y funciono por un tiempo, pero nos confiamos y volvimos a lo mismo, era cuarto grado, y pensé, mejor eliminar a la competencia, y fue así que se nos ocurrió el plan perfecto, pero hubo una falla que me mando al hospital, y para colmo abrió una investigación, le agradezco a la directora Cinch por cubrirme a mí a mis amigos, pero Draekus nos ganó, y jure que acabaría con él y con todos sus seres queridos de la peor forma posible- dice Big Light con resentimiento,

-Ehhhh, Que- dice Michael A con dificultad,

-Tal y como escuchaste, ¿alguna última palabra?- dice Big Light mientras da un apretón,

De repente todo se oscurece, (Michael A desaparece),

-Ah, se ha ido- dice Krist,

-Fue dos caras, no debe estar lejos- dice Har,

-No se preocupen, el de seguro vendrá, y cuando eso pase…- dice big light con una sonrisa malvada,

En otro lado,

Draekus A llevaba a Michael A en sus brazos, (Draekus A mira los pensamientos de Michael A y mira la verdad),

Ya de vuelta en casa,

Michael A despierta, -ah, ¿Qué?- dice Michael A un poco confundido,

-Mmm, Michael, estas bien- dice Draekus A con preocupación,

-ah hermanote, tu, lo viste todo, ¿verdad?- dice Michael A,

Draekus A se va a su cuarto, y se encierra,

-(Ya no puedo más, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que esos 3 siguen ahí, si michael vuelve a ser víctima de esos tres yo…)- dice Draekus A en su mente tratando de contenerse,

Draekus A se va a dormir, Comienza una fuerte tormenta,

-(Yo…, yo…, ME VENGARE)- dice Draekus A en su mente,

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 15 (Sentimientos incontenibles parte 3)

Al día siguiente, una misteriosa tormenta de nieve había comenzado, Michael A se despierta porque no soportaba el frio),

Llegan las 7:00 de la mañana y Michael alterno sube al cuarto de su hermano para darle consuelo,

-hermanote, puedo…- dice Michael A,

La puerta se abre sola, y puede ver una gran cantidad de hielo a su alrededor, de repente se escucha un quejido

-Hermanote, que está pasando, eh, esto no es divertido, y comienzas a asustarme- Dice Michael A con tono asustado,

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dice Draekus A, al mismo tiempo se genera una ventisca,

Michael alterno sale disparado hacia la pared, -ah, hermanote que está pasando- Dice Michael A con miedo,

-ahhh, Michael, ahhh, te he fallado, hay algo de mí que aun no conoces- Dice Draekus A tratando de resistir la magia oscura,

-¿De que estas hablando?- dice Michael A con tono asustado

-Huye, diles a todos en la escuela que corran- Dice Draekus A con dificultad

-Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?- dice Michael A con pánico,

-Tengo que llegar a la escuela, debo llegar hasta el portal- Dice Draekus A con dificultad,

-¿Que, un portal?", Dice Michael A muy alterado y sin entender,

-TU SOLO VE Y DILES A TODOS- Dice Draekus con seriedad y dificultad,

Michael alterno sale corriendo a toda velocidad, (sin embargo, Michael A no estaba del todo bien por el problema de ayer, más la tormenta resultaría muy difícil),

-Tengo que llegar, Tengo que llegar…- dice Michael A con desesperación,

Draekus comienza a ir a la escuela con una gran dificultad,

?:" ja, ja, ja… ha llegado la hora", dice una voz familiar con maldad,

Draekus alterno ignora la risa maligna y continua con su recorrido,

Mientras tanto en la escuela, (que, por cierto, abrió sus puertas a pesar de la fuerte tormenta),

Las chicas se encontraban algo pensativas por lo que habían hecho, (Entra Sunset al salón y se une a sus amigas),

Por otro lado, en algún lugar de la escuela, (un cristal se activa),

De vuelta en el salón,

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dice Sunset, al mismo tiempo se desintegra frente a los ojos de las chicas, (Las chicas se quedan impactadas, pero, encuentran algo curioso),

-Chicas, miren ese rastro- dice Rainbow dash A,

Las chicas siguen el rastro y llegan a una bodega toda descuidada, (y encuentran un cristal y un escudo mágico)

-Wow, ¿que es esto?- dice Applejack A,

-aun lado- dice Twilight A mientras activa su magia, (abre el escudo y encuentran a alguien inconsciente),

-¿Qué Sunset?- Dice Pinkie Pie A sin creerlo,

Sunset recupera la conciencia, -ah, no dejem…- dice Sunset un poco alterada,

-¿Sunset que te paso?- Dice Fluttershy A,

-No hay tiempo, y Draek- dice Sunset con preocupación,

-Ah, ¿que no terminaste con ese monstruo?- dice Rarity A un poco confundida,

-¿Que hice que?- dice Sunset sin poder creerlo,

-Así es, nosotras lo vimos todo- dice Twilight A,

Momentos despues en el salón de música,

Flashback

-Y enserio confías en lo que te dice- Dice Rainbow dash A en tono confrontativo,

-Así es, ahora si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer- dice Sunset mientras toma camino,

Sunset se aleja a toda prisa, llega al parque, pero Draekus A ya no estaba

-No es bueno andar sola por aquí, niña- dice una voz conocida,

-¿Dónde está tu novio?- dice otra voz conocida,

-Ah es cierto, las amigas entrometidas te mantuvieron un rato ocupada- dice otra voz conocida,

Sunset se comienza a alejar, pero detrás de ella aparecen los 3 brabucones, (portando la apariencia de Draekus),

-¿Qué?- dice Sunset un poco asustada y sin entender,

Los 3 usan su magia, pero es desviada por el collar que Draekus A le dio a Sunset, (la magia se les regresa y muestran sus verdaderas caras),

-ah, son ustedes- dice Sunset sin poder creerlo,

Los demás usan un Ruby de color oscuro, (sunset pierde el conocimiento),

Fin del Flashback,

-Despues de eso no sé qué paso, he estado aquí desde hace 3 días- dice Sunset,

Las chicas se quedan pensando en el incidente con Draekus A hace 2 días,

-Entonces, significa que…- dice Pinkie Pie A muy preocupada,

-Chicas tenemos un caso de amor interferido", dice Rarity A con tono Dramático,

-no puedo creer que nos engañaron- dice Rainbow dash A con un poco de enojo

-hay, yo no preocuparía tanto solo debemos aclarar las cosas- dice Applejack A,

-Es cierto, solo…- dice Fluttershy A, pero es interrumpida,

Michael alterno entra muy agitado y cansado,

-todas tienen que irse de este lugar- dice Michael A hiperventilando por el esfuerzo,

-wow wow wow, calmate amiguito, que ocurre- dice Applejack A,

-Déjame ver- dice Sunset,

Sunset ve la mente de Michael y ve cual es el problema,

Momentos despues,

-Mi pobre hermano llego a casa desconsolado y se encerró sin decir nada, pero ayer las cosas se pusieron feas, sobre todo por ti Sunset, como te uniste a esos 3- Dice con resentimiento, -pero eso no es todo, el verdadero problema es la magia de mi hermano, esta fuera de control- dice Michael A con preocupación,

De repente se escuchan unos quejidos muy fuertes,

-hay no demasiado tarde- dice Michael A muy asustado,

Las chicas se asoman a la ventana y ven a Dreakus alterno con una gran aura negra, con cada paso que daba se formaba hielo,

-¿y que hace aquí?- dice Fluttershy A,

-él dijo que tenía que hacer algo con un portal- dice Michael A confundido,

-no se referirá a…- dice Sunset mientras imaginaba lo que pasaría,

-No lo sé, esto es tan repentino que no sé qué decir- dice Michael muy confundido,

-No podemos permitir que cruce, si llega a equestria será una catástrofe-

Todas las chicas se van a impedir el paso,

Mientras tanto, Draekus alterno seguía avanzando hacia el portal,

-(tengo que llegar…)- Dice Draekus A en su mente

Las chicas se colocan en frente del portal,

-Draek detente- dice Sunset,

-Aléjense de mi camino- dice Draekus A con dificultad,

-sabes que no te dejaremos avanzar- Dice Twilight A,

-Ustedes no entienden el grave peligro que corren, salgan de aquí, déjenme hacer esto- dice con dificultad,

-Escucha, sé que estás furioso y no te culpamos, después de todo te hemos hecho daño, pero no es el momento para…- dice Sunset,

-No, no lo entienden, es un peligro más grande del que se imaginan- dice Draekus A con dificultad y preocupación, el color azul oscuro casi cubre por completo a Draekus alterno (el cielo se vuelve de azul oscuro), -CHICAS BUSQUEN AYUDA EN EQUESTRIA, DIGAN A TODOS QUE EL FANTASMA OSCURO HA EMERGIDO DE NUEVO", dice Draekus A con mucha dificultad,

Draekus A les lanza un hechizo que arrastra a las chicas hacia atrás, (Sunset y Twilight alterna caen en el portal y el resto de las chicas caen en el suelo), al mismo tiempo Draekus A saca una espada hecha de oscuridad, -PERDONENME POR ESTO- dice Dreakus A, (al mismo tiempo lanza la espada que destruye el portal), segundos después, -bueno, supongo que ahora no puedo salir de este mundo- dice Draekus A mientras una esfera negra lo encierra y empieza a salir rayos oscuros, Draekus alterno comienza a gritar de sufrimiento, las chicas comienzan a levantarse,

Las chicas se levantan y ven el portal destruido,

-NOOOO, Chicas, el portal- dice Applejack algo preocupada,

-Sin el portal Twilight y Sunset no pueden regresar- dice Rarity A con preocupación,

-ah chicas, creo que tenemos un problema más grande- dice Fluttershy muy asustada,

Mientras tanto en uno de los arbustos,

-Ahora que le pasa a dos caras- dice Big Light,

-Ah, talvez quiere destruirse- dice Har nervioso,

-Chicos, recuerdan el mal presentimiento que dije ayer- dice krist mientras temblaba de miedo,

la esfera comienza a romperse, (la tormenta se intensifica dramáticamente),

-Ja, ja, ja…, al fin, ha llegado la hora- Dice darkness eclips A

-¿Draekus eres tú?- dice Pinkie pie A,

-USTEDES- Dice Darkness eclips A con fuerza (al mismo tiempo se generan ondas sónicas)

-TODOS USTEDES, PAGARAN CON SUS VIDAS- dice Darkness eclips A dice Darkness eclips A con Rabia, al mismo tiempo lanza un potente hechizo a la escuela,

la escuela y todos los alrededores comienzan a congelarse y oscurecerse, (los estudiantes intentan huir, pero era demasiado tarde),

el hielo y la oscuridad comienzan a expandirse de forma masiva,

Las chicas colocan un escudo, (las chicas le dan su energía a Rarity A para crear un escudo),

-DRAEKUSSSSS, DETENTE- dice Rarity A,

-Ja, ja, ja…, Y PORQUE QUIEREN QUE ME DETENGA, ¿ACASO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO?, INCLUSO USTEDES LO DIJERON- dice Darkness eclips A con Maldad,

-Lo sentimos, por favor, no fue nuestra intención- dice Rainbow dash A entre suplicas,

-NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ESO, PORQUE GRACIAS A ESOS 3 Y USTEDES, ME DI CUENTA DEL VERDADERO PODER QUE POSEO- dice Darkness eclips A con maldad,

-Compañero ¿cómo puedes hacer esto?, tú mismo dijiste que estabas en contra de estos sentimientos-, Dice Applejack A con dificultad,

-JA, USTEDES CONOCEN LA RAZON DE TODO ESTO, SE TRAGARON LA HISTORIA DE ESAS 3 ESCORÍAS, HICIERON QUE SUNSET ME ODIARA, INCLUSO DEFENDIERON A ESO 3, Y PARA COLMO SUNSET SE UNIO A LA PANDILLA DE BRABUCONES Y ATACO A MICHAEL- dice Darkness eclips A con rabia,

Todas las chicas se quedan pensando,

-Ja, ja, ja… y yo que las consideraba mis amigas, les di mi cariño y confianza, llegue a considerarlas como parte mi familia, pero fui un tonto por confiar en ustedes, no tendré piedad con ninguna de ustedes- dice Darkness eclips A con odio y rencor,

-No lo hagas Draekus, estamos conscientes de lo que hemos hecho, pero, por favor, déjanos arreglarlo- dice Fluttershy A entre suplicas,

-Ja, ja, ja…- Darkness eclips A comienza a reírse a carcajadas, -Creen que quiero su ayuda, ya no las necesito, no necesito a nadie- dice con tono maligno,

Darkness eclisp A saca a los 3 brabucones de su escondite,

-Ahhhhh, auxilio- Dice Big light temblando de miedo,

-Que alguien nos ayude- dice Har muerto de miedo,

-No debimos hacer esto- dice Krist muerto de miedo,

-Y ustedes, los héroes del día- dice Darkness eclips A dice con tono maligno,

Las chicas contemplan la escena,

-ahhh, ahhhh, Dos ca, digo, Draekus, no nos mates por favor, por lo que mas quieras, por favor- dice Big Light muerto de miedo,

-Por favor, fue un error el haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera, te piedad- dice Har entre miedo y suplicas,

-pide lo que quieras, pero no nos mates- dice Krist con pánico,

-Por 4 años, ustedes me provocaron, POR 4 AÑOS, Y CUANDO PENSE QUE SE HABÍA ACABADO APARECEN DE NUEVO PARA ARRUINAR MI VIDA, EH ESPERADO ESTE MOMENTO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO, QUIEN TIENE MIEDO AHORA, CUCARACHAS- dice Darkness eclips A con odio, al mismo tiempo les lanza un hechizo (los 3 gritan de sufrimiento mientras se convierten en piedra),

Darkness eclips A destruye a sus amigos petrificados con un hechizo oscuro,

Las chicas se quedan impactadas ante tal acto de crueldad,

-JA, JA, JA, bien dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío- dice Darkness eclips A,

Mientras tanto Michael seguía corriendo de vuelta a casa,

-Tengo que entrar a ese laboratorio- dice Michael A desesperado,

-A donde crees que vas mocoso- dice Darkness eclips A con maldad,

-Oh no- dice Michael A con miedo,

-Tú me serás útil- dice Darkness eclips A, (al mismo tiempo le lanza un hechizo que lo convierte en hielo),

-Nooooo, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermano, que no decías que…- dice Pinkie pie A horrorizada,

-Con este poder no necesito a nadie, ni siquiera a ustedes, pero, SU SUFRIMIENTO SERA MAYOR- dice Darkness eclips A con crueldad, (al mismo tiempo les lanza un hechizo que las convierte en estatuas de hielo),

Momentos despues, (aun se escuchaban los quejidos y gritos de los ciudadanos),

-ESTO FUE MAS SENCILLO DE LO QUE IMAGINABA, NADIE PORDRA DETENERME ESTA VEZ, ja, ja, ja…- dice Darkness eclips A con maldad.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

My Little Pony (La era de la oscuridad)

Cap 16 (En busca de ayuda),

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo.

Sunset y twilight viajan en el espacio tiempo, (Salen del portal),

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh- dice Sunset, al mismo tiempo se topa con una columna de libros,

-Aaaaaahhhhhh- dice Twilight A, aterriza sobre Sunset,

El portal se sobrecarga y explota, dejando pequeños fragmentos de energía oscura,

-ahhhh, oh no, el portal, Draekus debió destruirlo- dice Sunset un poco preocupada,

Twilight alterna comienza a levantarse -hhaaaayyy, mi cabeza, eso fue horrible- dice Twilight A un poco desorientada,

-No hace falta mencionarlo- dice Sunset con tono sarcástico,

-¿Que, qué?, ah, sigo sin acostumbrarme a este cuerpo de poni, pero ese no es el problema, como volveremos a nuestro mundo- dice Twilight A un poco alterada,

-Twilight, por favor cálmate, no lograremos nada si entras en pánico- dice Sunset tratando de mantener la calma,

-ok, tratare de relajarme, ah, tratare de practicar un poco…- dice Twilight,

Las cutie marks de las chicas comienzan a brillar,

-¿Oye, que Significa esto?- dice Twilight A,

-Solo es tú cutie mark- dice Sunset mientras pensaba algo,

-¿Pero es normal que brille?- dice Twilight A un poco confundida,

-No estoy segura, revisemos el castillo tal vez encontremos una respuesta- dice Sunset,

Twilight A y Sunset comienza a buscar algo que las pueda ayudar, (entran en el salón del mapa)

-Oye Sunset, ¿estas cosas que están flotando sobre este mapa no son nuestras cutie marks?-

-Si, tienes razón, y están señalando a este bosque-

-Muy bien trazare este mapa para poder partir de inmediato- dice Twilight A,

-ah, Twilight, creo que es mejor que practiques un momento con tu magia, yo trazare el mapa- dice Sunset,

minutos después,

-Muy bien, vámonos- dice Sunset con seriedad,

-¿Quieres ir así nada más?- dice Twilight A,

-ah, ¿sí?- dice Sunset

-Yo pediré indicaciones, además, no sé de este lugar, y me interesa conocerlo- dice Twilight A,

-ah, de acuerdo- dice Sunset no muy convencida,

Sunset y Twilight van a poniville, Todos los ponis se quedan viendo a Twilight, (todos se quedan confundidos, era Twilight, pero algo andaba mal),

-Sunset, porque todos me miran así- dice Twilight A entre susurros,

-¿Recuerdas a otra chica parecida a ti?, pues ella es una princesa, y ver a su princesa de esta forma es muy extraño- dice Sunset entre susurros,

De repente aparece Pinkie pie, -Valla valla Twilight, volviste antes, justo a tiempo para planificar mi nueva fiesta- dice pinkie pie con su típico tono alegre,

-Ah pinkie, ¿me alegro mucho verte?- dice Twilight A confundida,

-¿ah, Desde cuando usas lentes y que le paso a tus alas?- dice Pinkie pie confundida,

-¿Pinkie, que haces?- dice Michael A,

-ah, lo siento, solo estaba hablando con Twilight- dice Pinkie pie,

-¿No se supone que Twilight estaba en el imperio de cristal?- dice Michael A un poco confundido,

-¿Y quién es ella?- dice Pinkie pie muy curiosa,

-Mmm, no lo sé, ¿pero por alguna razón se me hace conocida, porque será?- dice Michael mientras trata de recordar,

-Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, y no somos de aquí- dice Sunset,

-Ah sí, recuerdo que ese día llegaste de visita en el castillo- dice Pinkie pie,

-ahora que lo dices de esa forma mi hermano tenía una foto que vi hace unos días, y había una chica que se parecía a ti- dice Michael,

-Como sea…- dice Sunset, pero en interrumpida,

el resto de las chicas interrumpen, (hacen a un lado a Sunset)

-Valla valla, y ese milagro que volviste antes- dice Applejack,

-Creí que estarías más tiempo en el imperio de cristal querida- dice Rarity,

-¿Cómo quedo el tratado con los cambiantes?- dice Fluttershy,

-esperen un momento, Twilight, ¿desde cuándo usas lentes?- dice rainbow dash un poco confundida,

-ah, yo…- dice Twilight A un poco nerviosa,

-¿y que le paso a tus alas?- dice Fluttershy con curiosidad

Twilight A se pone muy nerviosa, (las chicas comienzan a hablar casi al mismo tiempo),

-POR FAVOR, CALLENSE TODAS- dice Sunset tratando de calmar el ambiente,

-Hey, tranquila forastera, ¿porque actúas de esa manera?- dice Applejack.

-No, no es lo que parece, necesitamos ayuda- dice Sunset en tono semi serio,

-ohhhhhh, eso tiene más sentido- dice Pinkie pie,

-Sí, eh, Podemos buscar un lugar privado- dice Sunset,

-Si quieres un lugar privado podemos ir a mi boutique- dice Rarity,

-Gracias- dice Sunset,

Mientras tanto Michael solo se queda viendo sin saber que decir,

-yo, tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer, discutiremos lo de la fiesta en otro momento pinkie- dice Michael mientras se alejaba,

-De acuerdo- dice Pinkie Pie,

Momentos después en la boutique de Rarity,

-bien, cuéntanos querida, ¿cuál es el problema?- dice Rarity con tono amable,

-ah, bien, todo comenzó tan de repente, estaba…- dice Sunset mientras contaba el problema, (Unos minutos despues),

-¿y de casualidad no había una especie de tormenta de nieve?- dice Rarity un poco preocupada,

-me temo que sí- dice Twilight A,

-y el portador tenía…- dice Pinkie Pie preocupada,

-Dos caras, sí- dice Sunset,

-Oh no, chicas tenemos un problema- dice Applejack,

-oh, no me gusta que lo mencionen- dice Fluttershy,

-EL FANTASMA OSCURO HA REGRESADO- dicen las chicas equestria en coro,

-¿Quién es el fantasma oscuro?- dice Sunset confundida,

-El fantasma oscuro es un ser maligno que logramos derrotar hace poco- dice Rarity con un poco de seriedad,

-¿Y qué tan peligroso es como para sorprenderse de esa forma?- dice Twilight A con curiosidad,

-Se nota que no lo conocen. Es un ser frio, cruel y oscuro- dice Fluttershy,

-Conquisto equestria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dice Rainbow dash un poco sentido,

-Ejecuto a varios ponys si piedad, yeguas, potros y ancianos por igual- dice Applejack con resentimiento,

-Puede copiar la imagen de cualquiera y parecer tu aliado para después traicionarte- dice Pinkie Pie un poco sentida,

-Puede meterse en tus sueños para convertirlos en pesadillas- Fluttershy,

-Y te obliga a trabajar como esclavo- dice Rarity con resentimiento,

-incluso intento destruir el sol y a nosotras de paso, creo que tuvimos demasiada suerte de salir vivas- dice Applejack,

-ok, si suena grave- dice Sunset un poco alterada,

-Hay una noticia que es buena y mala a la vez, el portal se destruyó- dice Twilight A,

-Eso es malo- Dice Applejack,

-lo bueno es que esa maldad no puede cruzar a este mundo, lo malo es que nosotras tampoco podemos- dice Sunset,

-Antes de salir del castillo nuestras cutie marks empezaron a brillar y un mapa de cristal nos indicaba que teníamos que ir a este bosque, ¿Ustedes saben porque ese mapa nos mandaría aquí?- dice Twilight A con curiosidad mientras enseñaba el mapa,

-ah ja, conque en el centro del bosque- dice Rainbow dash,

-nosotras intentamos llegar a ese lugar, pero no tuvimos éxito- dice Rarity con decepción,

-ah, ¿y desde cuando el llegar al bosque se volvió tan difícil?- dice Twilight A sin entender,

-Por el simple hecho de que ahí vive Dra…- dice Fluttershy, pero es detenida,

-Espera un momento, prometimos no repetir ese nombre- dice Applejack con un poco de resentimiento,

-¿De quién se trata?- dice Sunset con curiosidad,

-Bien, pero no repetiré ese nombre, ahí vive Draekus- dice Applejack de mala forma,

-Que, ¿es enserio?- dice Twilight A sin entender,

-Tal vez en tu mundo sea diferente, pero aquí es el responsable de todo el caos ocasionado- dice Rarity un poco molesta,

-No logro entender, ¿enserio el Draekus de aquí es malo?- dice Sunset sin entender,

-Al principio no era así, él se presentó como cualquier otro pony, pero desde que llego se sospechaba que ocultaba algo más que una simple apariencia, a pesar de todo nunca demostró maldad, e hizo muchas cosas para adaptarse a Poniville sin tener éxito- dice Pinkie pie,

-Conmigo se adaptó por mi hermano Big Mac, pero me tomo mucho cariño y me conto varias anécdotas- dice Applejack mientras recordaba el pasado,

-A veces llegaba conmigo y platicábamos, una vez me dijo que quería probar una misteriosa magia con su amiga, pero se había atrasado mucho- dice Fluttershy,

-después de eso ya conocen el resto de la historia, él se convirtió en un ser maligno, nosotras nos liberamos y lo vencimos- dice Rarity con sarcasmo,

-la última vez que lo vimos como tal fue cuando acabamos con su reinado del terror, estaba abatido y para no terminar en Tartaro decidió huir- dice Rainbow dash,

-A lo mejor él nos puede ayudar- Dice Sunset,

-¿Y porque dices que él nos puede ayudar?- Dice Fluttershy con curiosidad,

-Porque necesitamos a alguien que conozca el funcionamiento de ese poder, y él es el único que sabe usarla- dice Sunset con seguridad,

-Es una buena suposición, pero el problema es llegar. Sí, tienes el mapa, pero el problema es el simple hecho de llegar- dice Pinkie pie,

-No creen que están exagerando un poco, digo, que tan aislado está el bosque- dice Twilight A un poco extrañada,

-Suena fácil llegar, pero Dreakus modifico totalmente el bosque, por otro lado, la princesa Celestia puso un escudo para evitar fugas, es un laberinto infinito, una vez intentamos llegar, pero no tuvimos éxito- dice Applejack dice en tono medio decepcionado,

-Incluso intenté llegar volando, pero no tuve suerte, la única forma es atravesando todo ese bosque- dice Rainbow dash

-Dadas las circunstancias es casi imposible llegar- dice Fluttershy,

-¿eso quiere decir que existe una forma?- dice Sunset con un poco de esperanza,

-sí, solo existe una manera posible, con su hermano menor- dice Pinkie pie,

-Pero si es la única forma de llegar, ¿porque no pidieron le ayuda?- dice Sunset,

-Eso hicimos, pero nos dijo que no cooperaria, ni hoy ni nunca, no permitirá que nadie se acerque- dice Applejack,

-Eso lo explica- dice Twilight A,

-no tenemos otra opción- dice Sunset con decisión,

-El no aceptara así de fácil, es un caso perdido- Dice Rarity temiendo lo peor,

-Tenemos que convencerlo, mis amigas están en peligro- dice Sunset

-Si me lo permiten, tengo que ir al imperio de cristal- dice Rainbow dash,

-¿Para qué?- dice Rarity,

-alguien debe informar de esto a Twilight, estoy segura de ella sabrá que hacer, no confío para nada en ese tipo, pero de todas formas acabaremos con ese caso- dice Rainbow dash con seriedad y desconfianza,

-Muy bien- dice Pinkie pie,

-ok- dice Rainbow dash mientras sale volando a toda velocidad,

-Bueno, primero hay que encontrar a Michael, que tan difícil puede ser encontrar a un potro como él-

-Yo estaré en Sugarcoat corner dijo que pasaría para comprar una docena de cupcakes- dice Pinkie pie,

-Parece que esto tomara algo de tiempo- dice Fluttershy,

3 horas después,

-¿Tuvieron suerte?- dice Sunset,

-No- dice Applejack,

-¿En dónde se estará metido?- dice Rarity,

(Michael entra a Sugarcoat corner),

-Valla valla, pero si el pequeño Michael- dice la Sra. Cake con tono amable,

-Hola Sra. Cake. Quiero una docena de cupcakes por favor- dice Michael con su típica mirada adorable,

-Con Gusto- dice la Sra. Cake,

-Ven, les dije que pasaría por aquí- dice Pinkie pie,

Las chicas salen de Sugarcoat corner,

-Muchas gracias- dice Michael mientras salía de sugarcoat corner, (ya afuera)

-Así que al fin apareciste- dice Rarity,

-ah no, solo soy un holograma- dice con sarcasmo,

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- dice Twilight A con seriedad

-Mmm, depende de que necesiten- dice Michael con acento de negociante,

-Necesitamos que nos lleves con tu hermano- dice Sunset con seriedad,

-Wow, wow, wow…, alto ahí, recuerdo haberles dicho que no haría eso, el no desea ver a nadie y posteriormente no quiero provocarle más problemas, déjenlo en paz- dice Michael entre susurros y un poco molesto,

-Lo siento amiguito, pero es una emergencia- dice Applejack con tono serio,

-Nop, olvídenlo, les dije que, bajo ninguna circunstancia de este mundo, lo único que quieren es…- dice Michael, pero se detiene de golpe, (Sigue su camino).

Sunset usa su magia para detener a Michael, -Por favor, déjame hablar, sé que no confías en mí, pero enserio necesito este favor- dice Sunset en tono serio,

-De acuerdo, te escuchare- dice Michael en tono no muy convencido, -y de que se…- dice Michael,

Fluttershy interrumpe,

-Esperen, mejor vamos a un lugar privado- dice Fluttershy

(Momentos después en la boutique de Rrarity), las chicas le cuentan lo que sucede,

-¿Es una broma?- dice Michael pensando que era una broma,

-No, no lo es- dice Applejack

Michael lo piensa por un momento, (comienza a dudar),

-imposible, Mi hermano no ha salido para nada, además si él fuera a transformarse de nuevo yo sería el primero en enterarse, ¿a menos que...- dice Michael, al mismo tiempo tiene un presentimiento,

-descubriera que la amenaza esta en otro mundo- dice Fluttershy

Michael se queda pensando nuevamente, (Esta vez sí se convence),

-Eso es malo, y no le va a gustar, sin mencionar el hecho de las visitas- dice Michael con un poco de miedo,

-¿Enserio nos ayudaras?- dice Sunset emocionada,

-dije que, por ningún motivo de este mundo, pero si dices que otro mundo está en peligro, entonces no me queda otra opción que hacer una excepción- dice Michael A no muy convencido,

-hay amiguito, eres todo un caso- Dice Applejack con picardía,

-Si como sea, me deben una. (suspira), bueno, adiós piyamada de ricos- dice Michael con un poco de miedo,

Momentos despues afuera del bosque everfree, (encuentran el campo de fuerza y muchos guardias)

-No bromeaban con la seguridad de este lugar- dice Twilight A un poco sorprendida,

-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo, esto será rápido así que…- dice Michael mientras usaba un collar, (al mismo tiempo se teletransporta a dentro del bosque),

Reaparecen en alguna laguna,

-ahh, Todas están bien- dice Michael un poco mareado,

-uf, esa magia oscura se siente horrible- dice Rarity con escalofríos,

-(suspira), bien, lo diré una sola vez, hay que caminar aproximadamente d kilómetros a dentro del bosque, por si fuera poco, tendremos que atravesar unas 3 pruebas, así que no perdamos el tiempo, ANDANDO- dice Michael en tono serio,

Michael y las chicas se ponen en marcha.

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17 (El poder oculto de Sunset),

Michael y las chicas estaban en una parte desconocida del bosque everfree, la tensión, el miedo y el misterio se sentían en la helada brisa de viento que soplaba en el bosque, también se escuchaban unos relámpagos y unos aullidos de lobos a la distancia, (Puro bosque embrujado),

-Me dio un poco de miedo- dice Fluttershy un poco asustada mientras observa los alrededores,

-Tranquilas, sé que parece un bosque embrujado, pero son solo los efectos de mi hermano, al menos en esta zona, que por cierto, solo mide 3 kilómetros- dice Michael con sarcasmo,

Después de 3 kilómetro recorridos Michael y las chicas encuentran un lugar lleno de espesa niebla oscura, (era imposible ver a través de la niebla)

-Esto si es nuevo- dice Applejack mientras intentaba ver el camino,

Encuentran un letrero,

-Valla, creí que no encontraríamos letreros por aquí- dice Sunset mientras se acerca un poco, -Si aprecias tu vida será mejor que salgas de aquí, si claro- dice Sunset,

-Aquel que pueda ver el camino a través de la niebla podrá llegar al otro lado, pero cuidado, el sendero puede ser traicionero, se rápido y pase lo pase, no quites la vista del frente- dice la voz entre el viento de una forma tenebrosa,

-oh, ahh…, bien, antes de continuar…- dice Michael, (al mismo tiempo activa su magia oscura para disipar la niebla), -Bien, pase lo que pase no se separen de mí, y no quiten la vista del frente- dice Michael en tono serio,

-¿y porque no debemos quitar la vista del frente?- dice Fluttershy con curiosidad,

-No lo sé, pero mi hermano tiene trucos bajo la manga, pero si quieren descubrirlo por su cuenta esta bien- dice Michael con tono sombrío,

Momentos después Michael y las chicas se introdujeron a dentro de la niebla oscura, (todos tenían la vista en frente, y de repente…),

-ahhhhhh- dice Rarity,

Rarity cae dentro de una zanja, y arrastrando a todos, "Crash",

-Lo siento, no vi esa trampa- dice Rarity un poco apenada,

Y cuando salieron de la se encuentran con una manada de lobos, (tenían espuma en sus hocicos y sus ojos eran de color negro),

-¿Así que a eso se refería con no quitar la vista de frente?- dice Sunset muy asustada,

-CORRAN- dice Michael con miedo, (al mismo tiempo las chicas comienzan a correr),

Los lobos seguían persiguiendo a Michael y a las chicas, (al mismo tiempo Michael decide usar su magia oscura y logra calmar a los lobos), los lobos se alejan,

-Uf, menudo susto- dice Michael un poco aliviado,

-están cometiendo un error, vuelvan antes de que sea tarde- dice la voz en tono de advertencia,

-ah, ok, Continue…- dice Michael, (al mismo tiempo Michael escucha un sonido muy extraño y se pone en alerta),

-Que fue eso- dice Applejack

-me temo lo peor- dice Rarity algo preocupada,

-Chicas, corran- dice Michael con preocupación, (al mismo tiempo se desmalla y queda inconsciente, el cuerno de Michael se apaga y se pierde la visión),

El sonido se comienza a escuchar de una forma alarmante,

-ABAJO- dice Applejack con desesperación,

Empieza a llover dardos tranquilizantes, (al mismo tiempo una especie de trampas se activan),

Las chicas tratan de esquivarlas, pero no todas lo logran (Fluttershy y Rarity caen inconscientes por los dardos),

-Lo que faltaba, que sigue- dice Sunset mientras corría,

(Las chicas corrían sin saber por dónde iban), Twilight A se topa con una piedra y activa otra trampa, (las chicas caen en una zanja llena de barro y quedan atrapadas, al mismo tiempo se ven un montón de dardos tranquilizantes que se dirigen hacia la zanja),

Las chicas comienzan a gritar del miedo, (intentan liberarse, pero el barro se secó al instante que cayeron),

-ESTO ES EL FIIIIIIINNN- dice Pinkie pie con miedo,

Al mismo tiempo el collar de Sunset comienza a brillar y emite un escudo, (Caen los dardos),

(Unos momentos después)

Sunset abre los ojos y ve como si no hubiera nada, -¿Pero qué…- dice Sunset muy confundida,

Twilight A, Applejack y Pinkie pie abren los ojos y ven que no ha pasado nada,

-Que paso, los dardos, creí que…- dice Applejack sin entender lo que pasa,

-Yo…, yo…, puedo ver a través de esta niebla- dice Sunset con tono sorprendido mientras mira los alrededores (La vista de Sunset ignora por completo la niebla oscura),

-Sunset tu collar, está emitiendo una especie de brillo y…, tus ojos están…- dice Twilight A con tono sorprendido,

(Sunset tenía los ojos totalmente negros)

Pinkie pie da un suspiro de alivio –Eso estuvo cerca- dice Pinkie pie ya más calmada,

Las chicas salen de la zanja, pero no pueden ver nada (excepto Sunset),

-descuiden, ahora yo las guiare- dice Sunset con seriedad, -pero primero debemos ir por el resto- dice Sunset,

Las chicas retroceden (Pero se sienten una especia de pasos, como si alguien las estuviera siguiendo),

-ahh, chicas, no sienten algo más- dice pinkie pie con inseguridad,

Sunset y las chicas encuentran al resto de sus amigas y a Michael tirados en el suelo,

-bien, vamos- dice Applejack mientras cargaba a Rarity,

-oki doki loki- dice Pinkie pie con un poco de miedo mientras cargaba a Fluttershy,

-Esperemos no encontrar más sorpresas desagradables- dice Twilight A con preocupación mientras cargaba Michael,

Las chicas comienzan a caminar y vuelven a escuchar una voz, -deben ser muy valientes como para atreverse a venir hasta este punto del bosque- dice la voz misteriosa,

Se escucha algo entre las hojas de los árboles, las chicas aceleran su paso, (de repente aparece un poni oscuro detrás de ellas),

-Hasta aquí llegan ustedes- dice el poni oscuro mientras aparecían más y más ponis oscuros,

Las chicas observan y salen corriendo a toda velocidad, (los ponis oscuros comienzan a seguirlas en paso veloz),

Sunset usa la magia oscura de su collar y emite una onda mágica que desintegra a los ponis oscuro, (al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta llegan hasta el final),

-uff, por lo menos nos deshicimos de esos ponis oscuros- dice Sunset con tono agotado,

-No me extraña que nadie haya llegado hasta aquí- dice Applejack dice con tono cansado,

-No cabe duda que este lugar fue diseñado para que nadie pueda pasar- dice Twilight A un poco sorprendida,

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?- dice Pinkie pie un poco cansada y desorientada,

-ehh, déjame ver- dice Sunset,

Comienza a ver a su alrededor y encuentra un letrero, (al mismo tiempo la voz suena de nuevo),

-Felicidades, has logrado completar el primer desafío, pero no creas que ha terminado la pesadilla, después de todo, faltan dos desafíos más, uno peor que el otro, aun tienes tiempo de renunciar y salvar tu vida, tú decides- dice la voz en tono de advertencia,

Sunset y las chicas ignoran la advertencia y leen el letrero,

-Aquel que pueda resolver el laberinto, llegara sano y salvo a su destino, pero cuidado, porque si llegas a confundirte aunque sea una vez tendrás que iniciar todo desde el principio- dice Sunset,

-Así que un laberinto- dice Pinkie pie,

-Por lo menos no hay seres extraños detrás de nosotras- dice Applejack mientras caminaba con un poco de desconfianza,

Las chicas se ponen en marcha y entran al laberinto, pero no saben por dónde ir, (Rarity se despierta),

-ahhh, mi cabeza, donde estamos- dice Rarity un poco desorientada,

-Rarity, que bueno tenerte de vuelta- Twilight A,

Se escucha diferentes Canciones, (Algunas del mundo humano)

-oh valla, escuchan eso- dice Rarity tratando de apreciar los sonidos,

De repente la voz se escucha (otra vez),

-Solo una de estas melodías es la correcta, pero ¿Cuál de todas es)- dice la voz,

-Es cierto, escucho diferentes canciones- dice Twilight A,

Mientras tanto con Rarity,

-No puede ser- dice Rarity mientras iva por un lado, -Esa canción, la recuerdo muy bien- dice Rarity mientras recordaba,

Flashback,

Era un miércoles alegre y muy movido para todos los ponis, excepto para Rarity, ya que se había enterado de que uno de sus compositores de orquesta favoritos se presentaría en el teatro de Canterlot para presentar su nueva composición, desafortunadamente al mismo los boletos se habían agotado por completo, por lo que deprimió mucho a Rarity,

(Ese mismo día)

Llega Draekus a la Boutique de Rarity,

-hola, Rarity, esta…- dice Draekus mientras entraba, (se escucha el llanto de Rarity), Draekus llega a donde esta Rarity y la encuentra llorando a chorros,

-Ahhhh, Rarity, ¿Qué te pasa, porque estas triste?- dice Draekus con curiosidad,

-he perdido una oportunidad única en la vida- dice Rarity con tono Dramático,

-y esa oportunidad es…- dice Draekus sin sabe que decir,

Rarity reacciona –¿Acaso me vas a decir que no conoces al Varon Rudolf von Rockyn?- dice Rarity un poco molesta,

-Ah…, no- dice Draekus un poco nervioso,

-¿es serio, en que cueva has estado viviendo?- dice Rarity en el mismo tono molesto,

Draekus usa su magia para paralizar a Rarity un momento, -Oye Rarity, porque no te calmas un poco y me cuentas tu problema- dice Draekus tratando de calmar a Rarity,

Momentos más tarde,

Rarity le cuenta a Draekus de forma muy detallada su problema,

-¿Todo ese escándalo por una especie de orquesta o como se llame?- dice Draekus tratando de no ofender,

-Como te atreves a decir esas palabras, no es una orquesta cualquiera, es la orquesta del Varon Rudolf von Rockyn, uno de los mejores compositores de toda equestria, su trabajo es legendario, jamás he tenido la oportunidad de verlo en acción, y enserio quería…- dice Rarit, pero cuando se voltea Draekus ya no estaba,

-ah, era de esperarse- dice Rarity,

Pasan unos días (Es viernes por la tarde),

Rarity trato de ignorar el tema de la orquesta, (Cosa que era imposible, hasta que…),

Aparece Draekus,

-Hola, Rarity- dice Draekus mientras entraba

-¿Dónde estuviste?, me dejaste hablando sola, más vale que tengas una buena excusa para explicarme- dice Rarity un poco molesta,

-Rarity, siento haberte dejado de esa manera, es que estuve haciendo algunas cosas, para conseguir esto- dice Draekus dando explicación, (al mismo tiempo saca dos boletos dorados),

A Rarity le brillan los ojos, ya que eran las entradas que tanto deseaba, -Co…, co…, como las conseguiste, se suponía que estaban agotadas- dice Rarity sin poder creer lo que veía,

-Ufff, fue toda una odisea, tuve que trabajar mucho en poco tiempo para conseguirlos, fueron 2 días enteros, pero valió la pena. Rarity, que tan buena sería esa orquesta de la que tanto me has hablado- dice Draekus,

-No digas más, es hora de trabajar- dice Rarity mientras saca su material de costura, (comienza a tomarle medidas a Draekus),

-Espera, ¿que haces?- dice Draekus sintiéndose un poco incómodo,

-Nadie puede presentarse a una orquesta con un trapo viejo como ese, debes tener algo mejor- dice Rarity mientras seguía trabajando,

-Espera un momento, no quiero un traje, y mucho menos si mi cara esta al descubierto- dice Draekus haciéndose el difícil,

-ah vamos Draekus, muestra la cara- dice Rarity mientras tira de la máscara de Draekus,

Y de un tiro Rarity le rompe la máscara y contempla el horror, (aunque claro, Draekus había modificado su apariencia tenía una horrible quemadura en la cara, su cril de color verde claro, pero con toque oscuro horrible, de melena rubia y ojos cafes),

Rarity se queda impactada por lo que ve y Draekus se esconde en un vestidor muy avergonzado,

-(Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, pero sí que es feo)- dice Rarity en su mente,

-Draekus, por favor sal, no quise…- Dice Rarity

-Por eso uso el traje, todo mi cuerpo quedo así por un accidente- dice Draekus desde el vestidor,

-Mmm, ya veo, no es por ofender, pero con una apariencia como esa definitivamente no llegarías lejos- dice Rarity,

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar algo así, aunque…- dice Draekus, pero se calla de repente,

-Bien, si tanto lo desea te puedo ayudar, se me ocurren algunas ideas que combinan con tu forma de ser- dice Rarity proponiendo una solución,

-Sí, ahh, pero antes que nada podrías de…, olvídalo te lo explico luego- dice Draekus,

El resto del día Rarity trabajo duro para hacerle un traje muy elegante a Draekus, y Draekus ayudaba en lo que podía,

(el tiempo paso muy rápido, llegan las 8:00 de la noche),

-Listo, ha quedado perfecto, jamás había hecho un trabajo como este, pero…- dice Rarity,

Draekus se prueba el traje (claro que con todo el cuerpo tapado, pero lucia muy bien a pesar de), el traje era una combinación entre un smoking y el traje de Draekus, pero muy bien adaptado,

-Guau Rarity, es…, es…, la verdad no sé cómo describirlo con palabras- dice Draekus con una gran impresión,

-Definitivamente te queda bien- dice Rarity con orgullo,

Draekus se despide de Rarity y se va a su casa, (Pero antes de irse le da un boleto a Rarity)

A la mañana siguiente Draekus se dirigen a Canterlot para ir a ver la obra,

(Unas horas más tarde),

Ya faltaba poco para que iniciara, Rarity y Draekus se encontraban en primera clase, y aunque algunos de los demás anfitriones se le quedaban viendo por apariencia no tan formal a él no le importaba,

-Oye Draek, ¿cómo es que conseguiste las entradas?- dice Rarity con curiosidad,

-está bien, le pedí ayuda a Filthy Rich, me dijo que le diera algo de igual valor, entonces busque y busque entre los diamantes que quedaban en la cordillera y di con uno muy bueno, y justo en el momento ideal, era su aniversario y no tenía un regalo, a cambio me dio los boletos- dice Draekus,

Al mismo tiempo entra el Varón Rudolf von Rockyn y todos los ponis de la orquesta,

-ahhhh, al fin va a comenzar- dice Rarity con ilusión,

(Link de la canción) watch?v=ZmZMMSDx3Yg

El Varón Rudolf von Rockyn comienza a dirigir la orquesta, (Todo el teatro se queda en silencio),

Fin del Flashback,

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18 (Recuerdos),

\- (Draekus, tú me ayudaste a conseguir las entradas para ir a esa orquesta, y veo que aun conservas el recuerdo), dice Rareza en su mente,

De vuelta con las chicas, (no se decidían cual camino tomar, ni mucho menos cual canción era la correcta),

-Chicas por aquí- dice Rarity con seguridad,

-Ah Rarity, estas segura- dice Twilight A con inseguridad,

-Créanme, estoy 100% seguro de que es por aquí- dice Rarity con seguridad,

Las chicas siguen el sonido de la orquesta hasta llegar a un lugar similar al inicio del laberinto, (encontrar otro cartel),

-Descifra los acertijos y puedes seguir tu camino, mucho ojo con el suelo- dice Sunset,

-Que bien, me encantan los acertijos- dice Twilight A con emoción,

-bien Twilight, contamos contigo- Rareza con confianza,

-ok, ¿qué dice el primero? - dados Crepúsculo A,

-Es la fecha en donde se pondrán en marcha los objetivos planeados con anterioridad, pero para que ese momento llegue la hora es esencial, siguiendo las agujas del reloj, ¿exactamente cuándo llega ese momento? - dados Sunset,

Twilight A se pone a pensar, -Lo tengo, se refiere cuando llega el año nuevo, que ocurre exactamente a media noche, ósea, con las agujas del reloj apuntando hacia el norte Twilight A con seguridad,

Las chicas siguen hacia el norte, (encuentran otro letrero),

-Bien, el siguiente, yo voy al sur para volver a mi casa, sin embargo, antes de volver me desvió para saludar a mi gran amiga de la pastelería, y casi al mismo tiempo observo algo más, (siempre a la misma hora) , ¿A qué lado me refiero? - dados Sunset,

-Mmm, veamos, meñique- dice Twilight A,

-¿Eh? - dados Pinkie pie,

-¿A qué hora te visitaba Draekus? - dados Crepúsculo A,

-Normalmente entr de la tarde- dice Pinkie pie,

-que justo el momento en donde se puede afectar el atardecer- dice Twilight A,

-lo que significa que ... - dice Applejack,

-debemos ir al oeste- dice Twilight A,

Las chicas toman el camino del oeste, (encuentran el tercer letrero),

-bien, el siguiente. Mi querida amiga Fluttershy es muy tímida, pero también demuestra un gran corazón (sobre todo a los animales), cuando llego el invierno recibió un invitado que se había lastimado, decidí echarle una pata para que se recuperara más rápido, y al poco tiempo se integró a su grupo, ¿desde dónde venía? -,

Fluttershy recupera la consciencia, -hay, ¿qué paso? - dados Fluttershy un poco desorientada,

-Fluttershy, justo a tiempo, necesitamos tu ayuda con este acertijo- dice Pinkie pie,

-Está bien- dice Fluttershy.

Sunset le cuenta todo el acertijo,

-Mmm, que recuerdo, ese era el día de la gran migración de gansos, era de noche y encontré un ganso tirado fuera de mi casa, los primeros auxilios y la mañana siguiente lo que llevó a cabo la clínica, pero al mismo tiempo Draekus , quien lo curo con su magia, dice Fluttershy con nostalgía,

-eso quiere decir que venía desde el norte- dice Twilight con seguridad,

Las chicas se dirigen hacia el norte, (Encuentran otro letrero)

-Vale, veamos. Mi amiga Rainbow dash y yo somos rivales a muerte, ambos tenemos el mismo nivel de competitividad, pero solo 1 es el mejor, y para decidir de una vez por todas las personas que eran el mejor hicimos una carrera, ambos dimos un 150%, pero sin darnos cuenta provocamos un desastre, cuando volvimos de nuestro mundo habíamos destruido una parte de la granja de Apple, y claro que nos tocó arreglarlo, ¿qué área devastado?

-Hay heno, ese día no salió como lo esperado, Big Mac y yo habíamos terminado de preparar el terreno, y de repente llegaron esos 2, y destruyeron nuestro trabajo, 5 días de trabajo duro echado a perder, el terreno oeste para ser exacto Applejack dice contando su anécdota,

-Entonces vamos hacia el oeste- dice Twilight A,

Las chicas siguen avanzando y (encuentran otro letrero),

-Bien, ¿qué dice el siguiente? - dados Crepúsculo A,

-Veamos. Hacía que dirección te diriges exactamente, ref. (- -) - dados Sunset un poco confundida,

Twilight A piensa por un momento, pero no se le ocurre nada,

Mientras tanto Sunset se quedó viendo el piso un momento y nota algo extraño entre la tierra,

-Chicas, encontré algo- dice Sunset-

Sunset usa su magia para disipar la tierra y encuentra una serie de números y letras,

(A 01000011 E 01100101 I 01101110 O)

(C 0110100 J 01110010 R 01101111 T)

(01010011 3 01001001)

-Que es esto, ¿una especie de codigo? - Dice Rarity un poco confundida,

-el escuchado códigos extraños, pero este es ridículo- dice Applejack muy confundida,

-pero si es, ¿un código binario? - dado Sunset sin sentido,

-Uhh, por cierto, ¿qué es un código binario? - dados Pinkie pie con curiosidad,

-pues esto, por decirlo de una manera- dice Twilight A, -aunque este código está mal, quitas las letras y el 3, y obtienes el código puro, que por cierto dice, "Centro si" - dice Twilight A no muy convencida ,

Por otro lado,

-Sí, pero ¿qué hay de las letras? - dados Fluttershy,

-déjamelo a mí- dice Sunset mientras pensaba (Despues de un rato), -Lo tengo, acertijo 3- dice Sunset,

Twilight A se queda pensando y le encuentra sentido, -lo tengo, hacia donde nos dirigimos, hacia el ocaso Twilight A,

Las chicas se quedan un poco confundidas, (porque significaba regresar),

-No estoy muy segura, pero creo que no nos queda otra opción- dice Applejack con inseguridad,

Las chicas van hacia el sur (pero mientras caminaban las chicas se pusieron algo pensativas, pues los acertijos estaban afectados en los recuerdos de Draekus), despues de tanto caminar, llegaron a un cañón,

-Wow, el cañón de everfree- dice Rarity,

-felicidades viajero, ha logrado superar el 2do. Desafío, ahora intenta superar el tercer y último desafío, dice una voz entre el viento,

-Menos mal que es el último, hemos caminado durante mucho tiempo- dice Pinkie pie con tono cansado,

Encuentra un letrero, y Sunset lo lee,

-Cuidado, prueba de fuego, aquel que pueda ver los caminos que elegirán, si eliges correctamente vivirás, pero si elijes incorrectamente morirás, la leyenda dice que el cañón siempre libre es infinito, no me hago responsable si tu vida se extingue, si como no - dados Sunset no creyendo lo que dice,

Las chicas observan el cañón, (se observa un vacío grado y oscuro, la distancia entre un lado y el otro era de medio Kilómetro),

Twilight A arroja una piedra, pero no escucha nada,

-Parece que enserio no tiene fondo- dijo Fluttershy mientras observaba el precipicio,

-Oye querida, no puedes volar y cruzar al otro lado- dice Rarity un poco extrañada,

-No puedo, mis alas ... - dice Fluttershy intentando abrir sus alas

-chicas, veo los caminos, y son 5, cuál de todos ... - dice Sunset sin saber que decir,

Las escrituras del letrero cambian por completo,

-Wow las palabras cambiaron. Aquel que le ha provocado daño a su pueblo no merece formar parte de la sociedad, tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo en qué daño desaparecer, y ahora ¿arriesgaras para encontrarme ?, mar cual sea tu motivo, mejor retírate, no hay desperdicios tu vida de esta de hecho, no vale la pena- dice Sunset un poco decepcionada,

Al mismo tiempo Michael recuperó la conciencia, -hay, esos dardos sí que funcionan- dice Michael un poco desorientado, -hay, que, ¿dónde estamos, porque nos detenemos? - dice Michael todavía desorientado.

-Al fin despiertas pequeño Michael, estamos un poco indecisas, no sabemos qué camino tomar- dice Twilight A,

Michael se baja del lomo de Twilight A y observa los caminos, (obviamente observa el camino correcto),

-ahh, ¿Cuál camino dirían que es el correcto? - dice Michael con curiosidad,

-No lo sabemos, creemos que es el camino del centro, pero ... - dice Rarity con inseguridad,

-hay hay heno, pero si es el camino del centro, puedo verlo Michael,

-y porque no lo dijiste antes- dice Sunset en tono regañón,

-Tranquila, solo quería ver si lograban dar con el camino correcto, en fin, pero, hay un problema, solo quienes tienen magia oscura pueden cruzar, pero eso se puede resolver- Michael mientras activa su magia oscura, (Michael sin previo aviso convierte a las chicas en cristales, excepto a Sunset), Michael recoge los cristales,

-Wow, que fue lo que hiciste- Sunset Sunset sorprendida,

-Tranquila Sunset, las descristianizare cuando leguemos al otro lado, con un poco apretadas, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer- dice Michael con seriedad,

Sunset y Michael Cruzan todo el camino hacia el otro lado del cañón, (llegar al otro lado),

-bien, aquí es- dice Michael mientras activa su magia para liberar a las chicas, (las chicas regresan en sí),

-uf, estaba muy pequeño el lugar- dice Applejack aun sintiéndose compactada,

\- (suspira), se siente agradable estirarse de nuevo-dice Rarity,

-Hola, ese hechizo es horrible, me mostró muy apretada- dice Pinkie pie mientras se estiraba,

-la próxima vez avisa antes de hacer eso- dice Fluttershy,

-Bien, supongo que ya perdimos mucho tiempo, sigamos- dice Twilight A,

Las chicas siguen caminando y encuentran una especie de portal de cristal lleno de rosas,

-Guau, esto sí que es lujo- dice Rareza con cierto asombro,

Las chicas entran y ven una casa muy lujosa, (las chicas se quedan sin palabras),

-Bien es por aquí- dice Michael acabando con el silencio,

Michael y las chicas llegan y en el centro del lugar había una fuente y una estatua de oro solido de las ellas mismas (no incluyendo a Twilight), Sunset lee el mensaje que tiene gravado,

-Wow, ¿qué dice?. En memoria a las mejores amigas que pude haber tenido en la vida, nunca olvidare esos momentos que compartimos juntos, y espero que ustedes tampoco los olviden- dice Sunset mientras miraba la estatua,

-a su derecha pueden ver una pequeña casita, Draekus la llama cámara de meditación. Y a su izquierda podrán apreciar la piscina- dice Michael,

Mas al fondo se encontraba unos cuantos árboles, y hasta el final una casa, (una casa del mundo humano),

-Miren llegamos- dice Michael con felicidad,

-Finalmente- dice Twilight A con tono agotado,

-No me extraña que nadie haya llegado hasta aquí- dice Applejack con cansancio

Las chicas avanzan unos metros y encuentran la casa de Draekus,

-Esperen un momento, es mejor que pase yo primero, si mi hermano las ve aquí las echara de un solo- dice Michael en tono serio,

-está bien- dice Sunset,

Las chicas se ocultan detrás de los árboles,

Michael toca la puerta, "TOC TOC TOC",

-QUIEN SE ATREVE A MOLESTARME- dice Draekus con tono tenebroso mientras soplaba el viento con fuerza,

-Si si si, oye hermanote acaso no reconoces a tu propio hermanito, ábreme de una vez- dice Michael con sarcasmo y con autoridad,

Draekus sale a su balcón (Draekus llevaba unos lentes gruesos parecidos a los de Twilight),

-¿Michael, que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en poniville- dice Draekus un poco extrañado,

-sé que lo dije, pero…- dice Michael un poco nervioso,

-Michael, ¿Qué te pasa, porque estas tan nervioso?- dice Draekus con curiosidad,

-Es que ocurrió algo y necesito tu ayuda, pero por favor no te enojes- dice Michael con un poco de miedo,

-Mmm, ¿Michael, porque me enojaría?, sabes que puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas- dice Draekus aclarando la situación,

-Lo se, pero no es lo que parece, y será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos, salga ya chicas- dice Michael muy nervioso,

Twilight y Sunset salen de los árboles, Draekus al ver su presencia crea una tormenta eléctrica, (Draekus estaba muy enojado),

-Como te atreves a traer visitas a nuestro pacifico hogar, te dije que cero visitas, incluso lo prometiste- dice Draekus con tono enojado,

-Sé que te lo prometí, pero se trata de algo grave, por favor escúchalas- dice muy nervioso y con seriedad,

-Mmm, (lo piensa por un momento), está bien, directo al grano- dice Draekus con desconfianza,

-Así que tú eres Draekus- dice Sunset,

-ja, ja, ja…, Tienes mucho valor como para decir eso niña, ¿qué quieres?- dice Draekus con intimidante,

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- dice Twilight A,

-Valla valla, miren nada mas quien decidió venir, la amiga que me causo todo esto, la Princesita rompe amistades en persona- dice Draekus con tono ofensivo,

-Por favor no me digas princesita- dice Twilight A con tono semimolesto,

-Si viniste hasta este punto para disculparte pierdes tu tiempo, me has dejado claro que nuestra amistad nunca fue real, incluso estuviste de acuerdo con la decisión de la princesa celestia- dice Draekus con tono medio enojado,

-Pero ¿de qué hablas?- dice Twilight A sin entender,

-Si claro, hazte la inocente, la nobleza nunca es culpable de los problemas que provocan, ahora largo de mi casa, o yo mismo te voy a obligar- dice Draekus a punto de soltar un hechizo,

-No Draekus, espera- dice Applejack mientras salía de los árboles (El resto de las chicas también aparece),

-Pero si son…- dice Draekus muy sorprendido (El aura del unicornio de Draekus se apaga), -¿Porque vinieron ustedes, que no saben que soy peligroso?- dice Draekus muy preocupado,

-lo sabemos, pero…- dice Pinkie pie,

-Por favor váyanse, sé que vienen desde muy lejos, pero si permanecen aquí podría hacerles daño de nuevo, y es algo que no quiero hacer otra vez- dice Draekus tratando de contenerse, (al mismo tiempo Draekus se mete en su casa de nuevo),

-Espera, no es por eso que vinimos, tu poder esta suelto en nuestro mundo y vinimos porque un mapa de cristal indicaba este lugar, por favor escúchanos- dice Sunset,

-Y empezamos con los problemas, como sea, tengo que volver a donde iniciamos, las visitas no se recibirán solas- dice Michael mientras se dirige al inicio,

Draekus lo piensa por unos segundos, (Draekus sale de nuevo), -¿dijiste que mi magia esta suelta en tu mundo?- dice Draekus con tono más calmado,

-así es, y necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude- dice Sunset en tono serio,

-Mmm, me resultas conocida, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?- dice Draekus con curiosidad,

-Sunset, Sunset Shimmer- dice Sunset,

Draekus trata de identificar el nombre de Sunset, (comienza a recordar la última vez que estaba con su versión alterna)

Flashback.

-Sabes alterno, te veo diferente", dice Draekus con tono bromista

-Y porque lo dices- dice Draekus A con curiosidad,

-Ah no lo sé, será por esa foto que tienes en tus manos- dice Draekus con picardía,

-¿Qué, esta foto?, ah sí, es muy bonita, me la dio…- dice Draekus A un poco nervioso,

-¿Quién?- dice Draekus con curiosidad,

Draekus alterno se sonroja,

-Ah, ya veo lo que pasa Romeo- dice Draekus con picardía mientras le da unas palmadas en el hombro,

-Si la verdad es que sí, no puedo negarlo, me he enamorado- dice Draekus A con la mirada perdida,

-Sí, enamorado- dice Draekus con un poco de tristeza,

-Mmm, ¿he dicho algo malo?- dice Draekus A con preocupación,

-ah, no, es que tu si puedes sentirlo, y yo no, (suspira), sé que dicen que no hay que ser envidioso, pero bajo estas circunstancias- dice Draekus con Tristeza mientras se mira en un espejo,

-Mmm, sabes, eres mi amigo, y desearía que tú también fueras feliz, pero lamentablemente no todo es como uno quisiera, lo siento- dice Draekus A mientras consolaba a su amigo,

-Si, lo sé, bueno, eso no importa, ve con todo, tienes mi apoyo- dice Draekus con ánimo,

-Gracias alterno. Ah, por cierto, un consejo, no debes pensar más en esa pelea, tienes que cortarla, es cierto que dolió, pero recuerda esto, los verdaderos amigos se perdonan, no importando que tan grave haya sido el problema, no lo olvides- dice Draekus A tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo,

-Mmm, si tienes razón. Ah, Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?- dice Draekus con curiosidad,

-Está bien, te lo diré, se llama Sunset Shimmer- dice Draekus A,

Fin del Flashback,

Draekus sale y se fija en Sunset y en Twilight alterna,

-(es cierto, no me había fijado en Twilight no tiene alas y usa lentes)- dice Draekus en su mente, -está bien, las escuchare- dice Draekus en tono más calmado,

-¿Enserio?, gracias- dice Sunset un poco sorprendida,

Draekus baja y abre la puerta,

-Bien, pueden entrar, pero primero quiero que se den una ducha, acabo de hacer limpieza general y no quiero que mi casa se ensucie- dice Draekus en tono serio.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal,

Rainbow dash se estrella a un lado de la ventana de Starlight "CRASH",

-¿Rainbow que haces aquí?- dice Starlight con tono sorprendida,

-no hay tiempo, llama a Twilight- Dice Rainbow dash mientras hiperventilaba del cansancio,

-Lo siento rainbow, pero no puedo, por si no lo recuerdas esta cumbre es muy importante para…- dice Starlight

-A es cierto, pero esta una situación de emergencia, el fantasma oscuro ha emergido de nuevo y no tenemos tiempo que perder- dice Rainbow dash en tono sarcástico y serio,

Starlight se queda sin palabras,

-ok, iré por Twilight, ¿tu volverás a poniville?- dice Starlight,

-Me lastime mis alas al estrellarme, y me siento algo cansada, mejor las esperare- dice Rainbow dash,

-¿Y cómo te enteraste que el fantasma oscuro estaba en el mundo alterno?- dice Starlight con curiosidad,

-Te lo contare todo cuando estemos en camino- dice Rainbow dash,

Starlight va a la sala donde se encuentra la discusión, (Starlight entra de golpe),

-Twilight, lamento mucho la interrupción, pero tenemos un problema en proceso- dice Starlight un poco preocupada,

-Ahhh, más te vale que sea importante, lo siento Thorax, dame un momento- dice Twilight un poco molesta y avergonzada,

Twilight sale de la sala y Starlight le cuenta el problema,

-Que QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE- dice Twilight sin poder creerlo,

-¿ah, que acaba de ocurrir?- dice Thorax con curiosidad,

Twilight entra de nuevo,

-Lo siento Thorax, pero debo suspender la Cumbre, es un asunto muy urgente- dice Twilight con seriedad,

-¿Ahora qué pasa?, Necesito saberlo- Dice Thorax con seriedad y curiosidad,

-El fantasma oscuro se ha liberado de nuevo y me necesita, dile a Cadence que te explique la situación- dice Twilight con seriedad,

-está bien- dice Thorax sin entender lo que estaba pasando,

Twilight se reúne con Rainbow dash y Starlight y todas las partes de vuelta a Poniville,

Continuara ...


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19 (Enfrentando el pasado),

Devuelta en casa de Draekus, (ya había pasado 1 hora), Draekus y las chicas se reúnen en la sala, (Draekus trae té y pastel),

-Espero que sea esto de su agrado- dice Draekus mostrando algo de amabilidad,

Las chicas se quedan sorprendidas (sobre todo Twilight A), nadie esperaba esta reacción por parte de Draekus,

Las chicas agarran una taza de té y un pedazo de pastel, (Todo estaba muy bueno),

-No entiendo, si dicen que tú eres malo, ¿porque eres tan amable con nosotras?- dice Sunset con curiosidad,

-Para empezar que no te engañe la apariencia, y por otro lado tengo mis razones, primero, el hecho de tener o no tener en mi interior un monstruo no me quita lo que soy realmente y lo que me enseñaron, segundo, si son del mundo alterno no tienen nada que ver con lo que ocurrió aquí, y tercero, por nuestra amistad, a pesar de lo ocurrido nunca he dejado de lado la amistad, aunque no se note- dice Draekus en tono semi serio,

-Gracias por el cumplido- Dice Rarity,

-Sí, ah…, bueno, volviendo al tema, dijeron que en su mundo mi magia estaba suelta, y me imagino que algo malo debió pasarle a mi yo alterno, ¿verdad?- dice Draekus con intimidación y seriedad,

-Si, ah…, es una larga historia- dice Twilight A un poco nerviosa,

-Si ese es el caso no importa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, así que empieza a hablar- dice Draekus con tono intimidador,

Twilight A le explica a Draekus lo que ocurrió (Hasta el más mínimo detalle),

-ja, ja, ja…, Vaya, es el típico caso en donde prefieren escuchar al brabucón antes que a uno mismo, y para colmo interferiste en su relación, (Suspira), que triste es la vida- dice Draekus medio calmado, -La confianza es fácil de manipular, y veo que tú no tenías mucha que digamos, que coincidencia- dice Draekus con tono ofensivo mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Twilight A,

Twilight A se asusta y comienza a sentirse muy incómoda, (Sunset interviene de inmediato),

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- dice Sunset muy molesta, (al mismo tiempo se para frente a Draekus),

(Draekus también se levanta con su mirada fulminadora), -Lo que pasa es que tu amiga me recuerda demasiado a cierta alicornio, y por si no te habías enterado ella encendió la chispa de mi perdición, ¿es necesario que siga?- dice Draekus con el mismo tono molesto mientras emanaba un aura negra de su cuerpo, (Draekus se da cuenta de este detalle y se va rápidamente a su lugar de meditación),

Sunset sigue a Draekus hacia lo que era su lugar de meditación, (Draekus aun tenia su aura)

-¿Draekus?- dice Sunset con preocupación,

-¿Porque me estas siguiendo?- dice Draekus mientras trataba de contenerse,

-¿Qué paso entre Twilight y tú?- dice Sunset con un poco de lastima,

-Creo que tus amigas ya te dijeron todo lo que necesitabas saber- dice Draekus tratando de mantener la calma,

-Ehh…, sí…, pero, ¿porque ese rencor?, tu yo alterno no es…- dice Sunset,

-Silencio, mi yo alterno tiene un pasado muy diferente al mío, ¿ok?, tú crees que por esa pelea termine así, y no te equivocas, pero hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista, una razón que absolutamente todos ignoran hasta el día de hoy- dice Draekus mientras seguía meditando,

-Pues en ese caso, quiero saberla- dice Sunset en tono confrontativo,

-¿así, y a que se debe el repentino interés por mi pasado?- dice Draekus aun meditando,

-El mapa de la amistad me llamo hasta este lugar por una razón, por favor déjanos ayudarte- dice Sunset tratando de convencer a Draekus,

-ja, si quieres saber la razón de este embrollo tendrías que saber mi historia, pero es muy larga y aburrida, además de eso, incluye momentos que desearía olvidar- dice Draekus un poco desmotivado,

-Bueno, alguien dijo que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, así que…- dice Sunset con insistencia,

-(Rayos)- dice Draekus en su mente, (el aura de Draekus desaparece por completo), -está bien, si tanto insistes, volvamos a dentro- dice Draekus más calmado,

Sunset y Draekus vuelven con el resto de las chicas, (Todos se reúnen otra vez en la sala),

-Tengo que disculparme por mi mal comportamiento, sobre todo por ti Twilight, aun no supero lo que paso hace meses y aunque tú no tienes nada que ver no puedo evitar reaccionar de esta manera cada vez que te veo, por favor perdóname- dice Draekus un poco apenado,

-No te preocupes- dice Twilight A con tono calmado,

-(Suspira), bien, ahora, cambiando de tema, y a petición de Sunset les contare la razón de todo este problema, sin embargo, para poder entender lo que me motivo a hacer tal desastre necesitan saber la verdad, o en este caso mi pasado, porque me imagino que me juzgan solo por esa pelea que tuve con…- Draekus con seriedad, -no importa-

Draekus comienza a contar,

–Bien, todo comenzó desde que era un pequeño potro, yo vivía en un lugar aislado, el nombre de mi pueblo era potruckong, un lugar en medio de la selva, pero bueno, en ese tiempo me toco presenciar el horror, una misteriosa enfermedad estaba cobrando la vida de todo mi pueblo, el salir afuera era como ver un campo de batalla en el sentido más literal de la palabra…, mis padres también se infectaron con esa enfermedad, varios ponys de diferentes lugares llegaron para intentar salvar a mi pueblo, pero tristemente no había esperanza, entonces me enviaron a un lugar llamado "la isla de la amistad", sin embargo, por la epidemia me aislaron un tiempo, y al salir me enviaron a un orfanato, no sabía porque, hasta que me entere de una dura verdad, mis padres habían perdido la vida, y por lo tanto me encontraba totalmente solo, pero eso solo era el inicio, ya en el orfanato sufrí de un bullying masivo, todos se reían y me insultaban por mi tono de cril, que por cierto era de color azul oscuro, casi llegando al negro, a pesar de que todos eran huérfanos se "llevaban muy bien", pero yo siempre fui la excepción, pocos años habían pasado, y siempre seguía siendo discriminado, sufrí constantemente de depresión, hasta que un día una humilde pareja me adopto, creí que las cosas mejorarían, pero nada había cambiado, y mis padres adoptivos pasaron a ser objeto de burla, nunca me lo dijeron, pero sabía que en fondo sufrían mucho, por mí culpa. Lo único que me rescato de ese sufrimiento fue la llegada de Michael, a quien jure amarlo como si fuera mi hermano biológico. Siguió pasando el tiempo hasta que un día me harte, lo que me hicieron ese día nunca lo olvidare, ese día haría una iniciación para entrar a un club deportivo de buckball, (Suspira), estaba muy emocionado, creí que había encontrado una luz, pero fue todo lo contrario…- dice Draekus con un poco de tristeza

Flashback

Era de noche en una pequeña cancha deportiva de buckball, y todos los integrantes estaban listos para la iniciación, (eran 8 potros y 5 potrancas, todos con colores de cril claros)

Llega Draekus,

-bien Draek, ¿listo para tu iniciación?- dice una potranca,

-Sí, estoy listo en un 100%- dice Draekus con mucha motivación mientras se juntaba con los demás,

-ok, empecemos- dice la potranca,

Las luces se apagan, y sacan una linterna,

-Está bien, queridos animadores y jugadores, esta noche tenemos el honor de recibir a un nuevo miembro en nuestro club de buckball, Draekus- dice la potranca,

Todos los ponis trotan,

-Y para hacer este reclutamiento oficial, nuestro nuevo miembro dirá el juramento- dice la potranca mientras apunta la luz hacia Draekus, -ahora levanta el casco y repite el juramento- dice la potranca,

-Yo Draekus eclips, me comprometo a ser un jugador justo, fuerte y persistente, me comprometo a cooperar con el equipo y a llevarme bien con mis compañeros- dice Draekus,

La luz vuelve a la potranca, -Jugadores y animadores, nuestro nuevo miembro- dice la potranca,

Todos los ponis trotan, pero al rato Draekus noto algo que estaba mal, -eh, no se supone que eran 8 jugadores- dice Draekus,

-Que…, hay no, ¿Clark se fue otra vez?, lo siento Draek, siempre lo hace, podrías ir a traerlo, debe estar en el armario de la cancha- dice la potranca,

-ah, de acuerdo- dice Draekus mientras iva a buscar a Clark

Momentos después Draekus llega al armario (estaba oscuro y desordenado)

-hola, Clark, ¿estás aquí?- dice Draekus, -¿Clark, estas…, ah…- dice Draekus pero es emboscado (le colocan un costal en la cabeza),

Momentos despues,

Le quitan el costal a Draekus de la cabeza, (Draekus se encontraba amarrado y enjaulado),

-¿Donde estoy?- dice Draekus muy asustado,

-Valla, miren lo pescamos muchachos- dice uno de los potros mientras salían de las sombras,

-hay miren, está más asustado que el perro de mi vecino- dice una potranca en tono ofensivo,

-Que, pero, soy parte del club- dice Draekus todavía asustado,

-Ja, ¿crees que vamos a dejar entra a nuestro club a un chango azul?- dice otro de los potros mientras los demás se reían como hienas,

-Tu no perteneces aquí, eres solo un chango que viene de la selva- dice otro de los ponis con tono discriminativo,

-Apuesto que tus padres te abandonaron porque eras una vergüenza- dice otra potranca con tono ofensivo,

Draekus se enoja e intenta liberarse (pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles),

-hay, el monito quiere hacer una rabieta, hay pobrecito, ja, ja, ja…- dice otro de los potros,

-hey chicos, dejémonos de insultos y vallamos directo al grano- dice una potranca mientras sacaba un recipiente con fruta podrida,

Draekus estaba aterrado e intentaba usar su magia para liberarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles (al mismo tiempo le comienzan a lanzar la fruta podrida),

-No, no, por favor nooooooo…- dice Draekus entre lágrimas mientras los demás le seguían lanzado la fruta podrida,

-hay miren, el monito quiere llorar- dice otro potro con tono burlón,

-si quiere llorar, que mejor forma que esta- dice otra potranca mientras traía un recipiente lleno de cebolla picada, (el zumo era tan fuerte que algunos no pudieron evitar soltar las lagrimas),

-ahhhh, noooo, noooooooo…- dice Draekus con miedo,

-muy bien monito, Von apetit- dice otra potranca mientras descargaba todas las cebollas picadas sobre Draekus,

Draekus no puede contenerse y llora a cantaros,

-miren al fin está llorando- dice todos los potros y patrancas mientras se reían sin piedad,

-"algún día sabrán quien soy, algún día sentirán mi dolor"- dice Draekus entre lágrimas y rabia,

Fin del flashback.

-(Que crueles, ni yo hubiera hecho algo tan humillante)- dice Sunset en su mente,

-Qué triste, ¿que clase de poni haría tan cosa?- dice Fluttershy con un poco de lastima,

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dice Twilight A,

-Esperen un momento, apenas es la punta del iceberg, despues de eso decidir irme, dije "este no es mi lugar, probare suerte en otros lados", y así viaje por otros lugares, y desafortunadamente obtuve el mismo resultado, pero lo peor todo sucedió cuando me perdí en una parte desconocida de arabia equina, paso un par de días y simplemente no lo lograba ubicarme, la desesperación llego cuando comenzó una terrible tormenta de arena, y yo tenía que buscar refugio, pero no tuve éxito y creí que moriría en ese lugar, hasta que de un momento a otro encontré una cueva, no lo pensé dos veces y entre, pero pronto me di cuenta que esa cueva no era común, para empezar salía una ventisca como de invierno y parecía que no tener fondo, todo lo que se podía apreciar era un vacío oscuro como la noche, incluso se podían ver algo parecido a las estrellas, estaba tan confundido que pensé que me había vuelto loco, y así paso un rato hasta que un líquido oscuro bajo del techo de la cueva, cuando todo el líquido bajo se canalizo creando a un poni, estaba tan sorprendido que no tenía palabras, jamás había visto algo igual. Se presentó y me conto su historia, me dijo que había sido creado por científicos que se especializaban en hechizos de elemento oscuro y de hielo, era un invento revolucionario para la época, con el cual ayudarían a los ponis sin esperanza, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de terminarlo las hermanas nobles cancelaron el proyecto y lo escondieron ahí, solo y totalmente aislado, también me dijo que quería conocer la amistad, que lo único que quería era un amigo con el cual podría compartir y pasar la eternidad…- dice Draekus pero es interrumpido,

-Espera un momento, que no sabes que hacer amistad con un desconocido es peligroso- dice Applejack en tono regañon,

-Lo sé, pero no estaba seguro de lo que veía, creía que solo era otro espejismo, ya que antes de eso ocurriera había tenido ese problema- dice Draekus tratando de aclarar un poco, -En fin, le dije yo que también estaba buscando lo mismo, y me hizo un trato muy tentador, que si nos fusionábamos lograríamos alcanzar nuestros objetivos, aparte de eso tendría un poder inimaginable con el cual ayudaría a cientos de ponis, no lo pensé bien y nos fusionamos, estaba totalmente segado, confundido y emocionado, "al fin lo había conseguido", que tonto fui, fue el peor error que pude haber cometido en mi vida. Recuerdo que en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez, cuando te des cuenta de quién eres en realidad desearas nunca haberme encontrado, después de la fusión perdí el conocimiento, y cuando lo recobré estaba en una cueva común y corriente, todo lo que vi ya no estaba, entonces vi mi cril y ya no era la misma, había cambiado por completo, sin embargo y por más evidente que fue no lo creía, pensé que mi vista me estaba engañando, después de todo llevaba algunos días sin alimentos, y seguí mi viaje- dice Draekus en tono calmado,

Las chicas se quedan algo pensativas,

-y finalmente llegamos hasta este punto, antes de llegar a canterlot ya estaban corriendo los rumores de cierto monstruo de dos caras, no entendía porque lo decían, pensaba que ellos tenían problemas de visión. En realidad, se mezclaron dos factores, el primero fue que yo no quería aceptar lo que había ocurrió, y el segundo fue que la discriminación abundaba en todos los lugares que visite, de hecho, esos mismos lugares me pusieron apodos, pero el más frecuente era bestia de dos caras. Si antes no me querían por mi tono de cril, ahora con esta horrible apariencia me tacharían definitivamente de monstruo, y por esa razón empecé utilizar el traje, ya de ultimo llegue a canterlot donde intente de nuevo, siempre con el mismo resultado, aunque, hubo alguien que si me dio una oportunidad, y ese alguien fue Twilight, y aunque a veces me ignoraba sabía que en ella podía confiar, y bueno el resto ya lo saben ustedes, Twilight se fue a poniville, yo también llegue, hicimos amistades, Twilight y yo peleamos, etc, etc- dice Draekus en tono calmado,

-Valla historia, tu vida sí que ha sido difícil- dice Rarity,

-Sí, pero, hay algo más que debo confesar, es sobre el día que me convertí en ese monstruo- dice Draekus un poco apenado,

-No digas mas Draek, ya sabemos que no fuiste…- dice Pinkie pie pero es interrumpida,

-No pinkie, no les ocultare nada, tienen derecho a que saber toda la verdad, y aunque me duela decirlo lo hare- dice Draekus con seriedad,

Draekus les comienza a explicar lo que paso,

Flashback,

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Draekus se encontraba en una parte profunda del bosque everfree, (Draekus estaba tan enojado que expulsaba una gran aura negra),

-Ah, ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhh- gritaba Draekus a todo pulmón, -Ya estoy harto de todo, de estos ponys insensibles, de que me digan monstruo, y de que me ignoren por completo, yo…, yo…- dice Draekus con furia, pero al rato su expresión de furia paso a ser de tristeza, (Draekus comienza a llorar desconsoladamente), -¿Que hice para merecer algo así?, solo quería encajar en la sociedad y tener amistades, (suspira), no importa cuentas veces lo intente siempre…- dice Draekus mientras continuaba llorando, (pero de un momento a otro Draekus se detiene),

-No, esta vez fue esa princesa, TWILIGHT- Dice Draekus con ira mientras su aura se hacía más y más grande, -desearía…, desearía…- dice Draekus, pero se negaba a terminar su frase,

-ja, ja, ja…- dice entre carcajadas una voz familiar,

Draekus se asusta y se pone en guardia, (Al mismo tiempo Draekus observa a sus alrededores),

-No tiene caso que me busques, sabes perfectamente donde estoy- dice la misma voz,

Draekus sigue buscando hasta que llega a un estanque, (Draekus observa su reflejo y en el reflejo se observaba un poni negro con ojos rojos, con una imagen de una media luna junto con un como de nieve en el pecho y una melena azul que se movía como si fuera fuego), Draekus al ver esto se aleja rápidamente con miedo,

-No, no, ese no puedo ser yo, no puedo, no puedo…- dice Draekus con miedo,

-Ese es el verdadero tú, el que permanece oculto en las sombras, el desea vengarse de toda esta injusticia. Piénsalo bien, todas las veces que has intentado encajar, y todas las veces que te vieron no como un pony, sino como un monstruo. En otras palabras, equestria te dio la espalda desde el inicio, y el hecho de que me encontraras o no nunca cambio la forma en que veían, ¿o sí?- dice la voz tratando de convencer a Draekus,

Draekus se queda pensativo, (al mismo tiempo el aura de Draekus vuelve a intensificarse),

-Ahora te preguntare, ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo aquí, será el ser que parece un monstruo, o serán esos ponys insensibles que siempre buscaron la manera de herirte?- dice la voz con tono malvado,

Draekus sigue pensando, -Tienes razón- dice Draekus con tono decidido mientras el tono claro de su cril comenzaba a oscurecerse, -Mi alma llora todo el tiempo por esta injusticia que me han hecho pasar, me discriminaron solo por mi apariencia, me tacharon de monstruo sin explicación alguna, y para colmo resulta que mi supuesta amiga me engaño y me insulto en mi cara, pero esta vez no me quedare callado- dice Draekus mientras se transformaba (una gran onda expansiva es liberada alrededor del bosque, pero nadie le presta atención),

(momentos despues), Draekus termina de Transformarse, (su cuerpo era totalmente negro desde su cril hasta su melena, y todo a su alrededor estaba congelado), -Los habitantes de equestria me han hecho un daño imperdonable durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora, con el poder de la oscuridad de mi lado ha llegado el momento de mi venganza. MI ALMA OSCURA COMO LA NADA, MI CORAZÓN FRIO COMO EL HIELO Y DURO COMO UN DIAMANTE, AHORA SERE CONOCIDO COMO "DARKNESS ECLIPS", LA OSCURIDAD REINARA, POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD, JA, JA, JA…- dice darkness mientras todo alrededor se congelaba,

Fin del flashback,

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dice Draekus en tono calmado,

Las chicas se quedan heladas ante el recuerdo de Draekus,

-Ese día me marco totalmente, no vi hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, deje que emociones malignas me dominaran, y le di paso al fantasma oscuro para que me corrompiera por completo. Hasta la fecha no dejo de pensar en todo el daño que le he provocado a equestria, el pánico que sembré, el caos que acarrea, las miles de vidas que extermine, y principalmente el daño que le hice tanto Michael como a ustedes- dice Draekus en tono semi triste mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por su mejía derecha, -Aquel que le ha hecho daño a su pueblo no merece una segunda oportunidad, y aunque equestria contribuyo a la creación de este monstruo, eso no me daba el derecho de hacer lo que hice, pude haber dicho lo contrario pero decidí no hacerlo, y por eso tome la decidí de exiliarme, para no provocarle daño a nadie nunca más, incluso deje que Michael eligiera si quedarse o no (Suspira). Me siento tan arrepentido…- dice Draekus en tono triste mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20 (Renace la amistad)

-Díganme una cosa, de haber sabido la verdad, de haber sabido lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa mascara y lo que significaba en realidad, primero ¿Cómo lo hubieran tomado?, y segundo ¿cómo me hubieran visto después?- dice Draekus con tristeza y confrontación,

El ambiente se vuelve silencioso, (las chicas se atrevían a decir nada; Draekus utiliza su magia para leer la mente de las chicas),

-Eso pensé- dice Draekus con decepción mientras se levanta y se aleja, -La verdad es dolorosa y nadie está dispuesto a aceptarla, (Suspira), pero no importa lo que digan, fueron claras desde un inicio, y sus conciencias no mienten- dice Draekus mientras sale de su casa,

Sunset y Twilight alterna estaban sorprendidas, (Sunset usa la magia de su collar y lee las mentes de las chicas),

-¿Es una broma, enserio piensan eso también?- dice sunset con decepción,

-Que, ni siquiera hemos dicho nada- dice Applejack con tono molesto,

-Miren, yo no tengo magia oscura, pero no la necesito para ver lo que piensan ustedes, solo me basta con verlas a los ojos, y realmente me sorprende lo que veo- dice Twilight A con decepción,

Sunset se levanta y se acerca a un librero, (encuentra un álbum de fotos),

-Chicas, ¿Qué les paso?, ¿no se supone que ustedes fomentan la amistad?- dice Sunset mientras observaba las fotos,

-Pero…, no estamos hablando de un ser cualquiera, estamos hablando de un ser demasiado peligroso- dice Rarity con resentimiento,

-Pues estas fotos no muestran, exactamente…- dice Sunset pero cae una hoja con un mensaje escrito, (Sunset la recoge y mira lo que es),

-¿Qué es eso?- dice pinkie pie con curiosidad,

-Mmm, tienen que escuchar esto- dice Sunset mientras comienza leer la carta,

Flashback,

Draekus se encontraba triste en el escritorio de su laboratorio, (lamentando lo que había pasado, y de saber el deseo de Michael de volver a equestria decidió escribirles a sus amigas una disculpa), Draekus trae su álbum de recuerdos,

Draekus comienza a escribir,

-Para mis queridas amigas. Lamento mucho lo que les hice, no vi hasta donde podía llegar, tampoco vi lo que tenía, dejé que emociones malignas me dominaran, y les hice un daño muy grande. No quise decirles la verdad porque tenía miedo, miedo de perderlas a ustedes, para mí ustedes representan algo más que simplemente amistad, ustedes son como la familia desee tener, y no tienen ni idea de lo arrepentido que siento por haberles provocado algo tan malo, pero, eso ya no importa, porque ahora para equestria y talvez para ustedes represento una gran amenaza, y por eso me veo forzado a tomar esta decisión. Pero quiero que sepan que nuestra amistad fue y sigue siendo real, jamás olvidare lo que hicieron por mí, y los momentos que vivimos juntos. Mi único deseo "que algún día puedan perdonarme", pero si me odian tanto como para no hacerlo, lo entenderé. Les deseo el mejor de los éxitos. Atentamente Draekus-

Draekus termina de escribir (unas cuantas lagrimas caen encima del papel),

Fin del flashback,

Sunset termina de leerla, las chicas comienzan a sentirse algo mal (después de todo ellas pensaron mal de Draekus durante este tiempo),

-Chicas, creó que Draekus no es el único monstruo en equestria- dice Rarity con tristeza,

-Sí, para empezar la amistad no tiene apariencia, y hemos ayudado a muchos seres, incluyendo a villanos- dice Applejack con decepción,

-Chicas, pudimos haber hecho algo mejor, y decidimos no hacerlo- dice Fluttershy con tristeza,

-Ya veo para que nos llamó el mapa- dice Sunset,

-Sí, también lo veo- dice Twilight A,

-Chicas, arriba esos ánimos, aún pueden hacer algo- dice Sunset con motivación,

-Es cierto, nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto- dice Twilight A con ánimo,

Las chicas lo piensan por un momento,

-Tienes razón, hay que hacerlo- dice Pinkie pie con decisión,

Todas salen y van al área de meditación de Draekus, (Draekus se encontraba meditando, alrededor tenía un aura que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez era de color azul oscuro),

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- dice Draekus con tono calmado,

-Draekus, no debes sentirte así- dice Pinkie pie,

-escucha, nosotras queremos…- dice Fluttershy pero es interrumpida,

(el aura de Draekus se intensifica), -Miren, lo diré solo una vez, ¿ok?. Ese no es su propósito, además, ya me dijeron que…- dice Draekus pero es interrumpido,

-No Draek, sabemos lo que dijimos, y también lo que pensamos, pero también dejamos que el rencor se apoderara de nosotras- dice Applejack con honestidad,

-Sí, tampoco fue justo de nuestra parte el darte el abandonarte de esa manera- dice Rarity con honestidad,

-Enserio sentimos lo que paso- dice Fluttershy con honestidad,

Draekus lo piensa un momento (Su aura comienza a bajar), -lo dicen de corazón- dice Draekus tratando de contener sus lágrimas,

-Podemos perdonarte Draek, si tú nos perdonas también- dice Applejack con honestidad,

-Yo también pensaba decir lo mismo- dice una voz conocida a lo lejos,

Draekus y las chicas voltean la mirada y ven a Michael, Twilight, Rainbow dash y Starlight,

-Al fin vinieron- dice Fluttershy con alegría,

-Sí- dice Twilight con seriedad mientras comienza a acercase a Draekus,

-¿Twilight, que haces a…- dice Draekus pero es interrumpido,

Twilight le da un abrazo,

-Draek, sé que estás enojado conmigo y todo, pero necesito intentarlo por lo menos, por favor perdóname, enserio lamento todo lo que paso- dice Twilight esperando lo peor,

Draekus corresponde al abrazo de Twilight, (Su aura desaparece por completo),

-oh, Twilight, te eche tanto de menos. Está bien, te perdono, te perdono- dice Draekus con lágrimas en los ojos,

Rainbow dash y Starlight se quedan sorprendidas (no esperaban una reacción como esa),

-¿ahh chicas, de que nos perdimos?- dice Rainbow con mucha curiosidad,

-Shhhh, no arruines el momento- dice Rarity,

-Debo ser sincera, no esperaba que Draekus reaccionara de esta manera- dice Starlight sorprendida,

(el abrazo dura alrededor de 1 minuto), el cielo se aclara un poco,

Draekus se levanta y se acerca a las chicas del mundo alterno,

-Gracias chicas- dice Draekus con una sonrisa en el rostro,

-Ah, no fue nada, enserio- dice Twilight A,

-No, lo digo enserio, gracias, de no ser por ustedes seguiría sumergido en esa profunda tristeza que me consumía a cada momento- dice Draekus mientras abraza a Sunset y Twilight a la vez,

Draekus se separa,

-Ya veo porque mi yo alterno te dio su corazón- dice Draekus,

Sunset se pone roja como tomate,

-Ja, ja, ja…- se ríe Draekus,

Momentos después todos vuelven a dentro, (y se ponen a discutir sobre la amenaza del otro mundo),

-Entonces dicen que su portal se destruyó, Mmm, eso es un problema- dice Draekus con seriedad,

-Sí, pero si no me equivoco, tu también tienes uno- dice Twilight A,

-Efectivamente, pero no se podremos usarlo- dice Draekus con un poco de preocupación,

-Que, ¿Por qué lo dices?- dice Sunset un poco preocupada,

-Te lo explicare de esta manera, tengo energía para crear una ruptura de este lado, pero necesito de otra fuente de igual magnitud para hacer la ruptura del otro lado, de hecho, la primera vez que probé el portal funciono de pura casualidad, aunque ahora que lo pienso…- dice Draekus mientras se levanta (de golpe), -hay que ir al laboratorio, vamos, síganme- dice Draekus mientras se dirigía al laboratorio, (las chicas siguen a Draekus),

Ya en el laboratorio de Draekus, las chicas se quedan sorprendidas, era un laboratorio muy avanzado, (mas que el de Twilight A),

-Vaya, ni yo tengo tantos inventos- dice Twilight A,

-ah, gracias por el cumplido, aunque estos inventos no están terminados, aún trabajo en ellos- dice Draekus mientras se acercaba al portal, -bien, aquí esta- dice Draekus mientras se acerca a una especie de computadora, -bien, esperemos que funcione- dice Draekus mientras preparaba el equipo, -Esta idea fue la más descabellada que tuve, es decir, cuando te imaginas trabajar contigo mismo, es una locura, je, je…, bien, sistemas listos- dice Draekus mientras activaba el portal (Enciende la fuente de poder)

No pasa nada,

-Mmm, la magia oscura debe de estar haciendo interferencia, (Suspira), ni hablar, tendremos que esperar un rato- dice Draekus,

-bien, mientras tanto queremos que nos expliques porque se ocurrió esta idea- dice Sunset,

-Ah, ok. Cuando visite la biblioteca de Twilight no pude evitar ver ese espejo, pero mi instinto me decía que ese no era un espejo cualquiera, era la entrada a otro mundo, me quede pensando, solo yo me entiendo, pero nunca pensé en viajar, pero al poco tiempo llego la pelea que desencadeno lo que ya mencionamos. Y cuando llegue a este punto del bosque volví a considerar la idea del portal, así que decidí inventar uno para traer a mi yo alterno a este mundo y viceversa para poder hacer los experimentos que quería hacer en un principio, trabaje constantemente día y noche, me tomo una semana hasta que al fin lo termine, desde entonces he usado este portal para hacer mis experimentos, quien diría que literalmente trabajaría con migo mismo, nadie en el otro mundo sabe de su existencia, tenemos suerte porque el portal conecta directamente con el otro laboratorio- dice Draekus,

-Sí, pero que hay del poder oscuro, creo que es buen momentos para que nos expliques como funciona esa magia oscura- dice Twilight A con insistencia,

-Todo a su tiempo, acaso no tienes paciencia. Bien, por lo que he investigado junto con mi yo alterno, funciona a través de las emociones, como les dije antes, me convertí en ese monstruo por una discusión, y esa discusión despertó la doble personalidad que poseo, ya no es simplemente el fantasma oscuro, ese monstruo de alguna manera creo una doble personalidad de mí- dice Draekus tratando de explicar,

-Mmm, digamos que si- dice Twilight,

-Cuando la doble personalidad toma el control, la consciencia queda viva pero inutilizable, el fantasma oscuro literalmente te obliga a presenciar lo que provocas, es una forma de sufrimiento de las más crueles, no estoy seguro cuál es su fin, pero, así es como te marca el fantasma oscuro cuando está activo- dice Draekus,

Finalmente, el portal se enciende, (Todos se voltean),

-Sí, funciona, ya podemos cruzar a su mundo, ¿pero, quieren ir así nada más?- dice Draekus con un poco de preocupación

-¿No tenemos otra opción o sí?- dice Sunset,

-Si solo están ustedes dos están perdidas- dice Twilight con seriedad,

-En ese caso yo iré con ustedes- dice Draekus con seriedad,

-¿Qué?- dice Sunset,

-Ya me oyeron- dice Draekus,

-Oh no, definitivamente no, tú te quedas aquí- Dice Twilight con autoridad,

-Silencio, este no es el momento para seguir discutiendo, iré a ese mundo lo quieras o no- dice Draekus con decisión y seriedad,

-Pero tú eres lo que el fantasma oscuro busca- dice Twilight A con preocupación,

-Es correcto, pero también estamos hablando de mi yo alterno, de mí amigo, no lo voy a abandonar- dice Draekus con decisión,

-En ese caso yo también iré- dice Twilight con decisión

-¿Para qué?, sabes que en ese lugar no puedes usar tu magia- dice Draekus,

-Si logramos conectar el hechizo correcto podremos derrotarlo sin tanto esfuerzo- dice Twilight,

-No hay tiempo para seguir discutiendo, lo haremos y ya- dice Draekus,

Todos cruzan el portal,

momentos despues llegan al otro laboratorio,

-ahhhh, ¿están bien?- dice Draekus algo mareado,

-Hace tiempo que no hago esto- dice Twilight algo mareada,

-Ahh, se siente bien tener mi cuerpo original, viajar entre mundos es horrible- dice Twilight A mientras miraba estrellitas,

-ah, deberías arreglar ese efecto secundario- dice sunset muy mareada,

-ah, como sea, aquí estaremos a salvo, tanto aquí como en el otro mundo hay campos protectores, ningún ser de oscuridad puede traspasarlo, excepto el hielo y el frio- dice Draekus,

-ehhhh…, Hablando del frio, este lugar parece un congelado- dice Sunset mientras temblaba de frio,

Draekus comienza a revisar la calefacción, -La fuente principal de energía se averió, tendré que conectar la fuente auxiliar para que no se congelen, denme un momento- dice Draekus mientras ingresaba a un vestidor,

-De que le va a servir cambiarse de ropa- dice Twilight muy confundida,

Draekus Sale con un traje NBQ,

-¿Y ese traje?- dice Sunset,

-Los generadores están en un área peligrosa- dice Draekus con seriedad,

-¿y en qué área están?- dice Twilight sin creerlo,

-En esa área- Draekus señala la puerta con los símbolos de peligro,

-¿Desde cuando trabajas con elementos radiactivos?- dice Twilight A,

-Claro que no trabajo con ese tipo de elementos, pero si con elementos biológicos, y ese cuarto tiene ese riesgo y por eso el traje, veras, trabaje con mi yo alterno en la fabricación de medicamentos, y funcionaron, en fin, vuelvo en un momento- dice Draekus mientras entraba al cuarto,

-Date prisa, no creo que logremos resistir este frio- dice Sunset mientras seguía temblando,

Twilight Alterna quita una cortina,

-Chicas, miren como cambio este lugar- dice Twilight A,

El lugar estaba tan oscuro que era casi imposible ver a través del vidrio, (todo era hielo),

-Esta tan oscuro que apenas puedo ver algo- dice Sunset,

-Wow, Darkness sí que estuvo ocupado, no le tomo mucho tiempo convertir equestria en su imperio, y veo que hizo lo mismo aquí- dice Twilight,

Se activa la calefacción,

-Ahh, así está mejor- Twilight A,

Draekus sale del cuarto, (Se queta la máscara), -¿Así está mejor?- dice Draekus,

-Si y mucho, gracias- dice Sunset,

-¿Que están viendo?- Draekus se acerca a la ventana, -Guau, ¿así que esto hice en equestria?- dice Draekus sin poder creerlo,

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 21 (Cara a cara)

-¿Que están viendo?-, dice Draekus mientras se acerca a la ventana, -Wow, ¿así que esto le hice a equestria?-, dice Draekus sin poder creerlo,

-Si, así es- dice Twilight con seriedad,

-Estoy consciente de que le hice un gran daño a equestria, pero esto…, parece que mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad- dice Draekus muy sorprendido,

-¿Cómo lograremos atravesar este lugar?, casi no veo nada- dice Twilight mientras intentaba ver a través de la oscuridad,

-Esta tan frio oscuro y tan frio, es imposible avanzar, si salimos es solo cuestión de minutos para que nos cojearíamos- dice Twilight A sin saber qué hacer,

-Mmm, yo puedo ver a través de la oscuridad, pero no puedo soportar este clima tan congelado, ¿no habrá otra manera de movernos?- dice Sunset,

-hay hay hay chicas, solo existe un método, y es el que están pensando- dice Draekus con sarcasmo,

(pero las chicas se encontraban discutiendo en otro lado),

-En mi mundo logramos derrotar a Darkness con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía y las princesas- dice Twilight, (Draekus interviene otra vez),

-ah, te recuerdo que aquí la magia es limitada, muy limitada- dice Draekus,

-Y nuestras amigas podrían estar en cualquier lugar- dice Sunset,

-ah, de hecho, creo que conozco el lugar donde podrían estar, y si mi teoría es correcta, podría pasarles…- dice Twilight A con un poco de preocupación,

Mientras tanto en otro lugar (totalmente oscurecido),

-Que aburrido es este lugar, creí que sería mejor que equestria. Ahh, le falta algo, pero ¿qué?- dice Darkness A mientras observaba los alrededores,

-¿Mi lord?- dice una sombra,

-Sabes pequeña sombra, creo que es un buen momento para crear mi próxima jugada, pero antes de eso necesito tomar decisiones respecto a dicha fuga, como dice ese dicho tan popular es mejor prevenir que curar- dice Darkness A con maldad,

Darkness eclips se dirige a la escuela canterlot, (entra en un calabozo donde se encuentra una gran jaula), -Hay chicas, me va a doler hacerles esto, pero necesito encargarme de ustedes, ja, ja, ja…- dice Darkness A con maldad,

Darkness eclips A levanta la mano y usa su magia para descongelar a las chicas,

(momentos después),

-Que, qqqque paso, ¿dónde estamos?-, dice Fluttershy A mientras temblaba de frio,

-brrrrr, ¿porque este lugar parece un congelador?-, dice Rarity A temblando de frio,

-Ja, ja, ja…, la respuesta está en frente, niñas- dice Darkness A con maldad,

Todas se quedan viendo a Darkness A,

-Hola, mis queridas traidoras- dice Darkness A con tono maligno,

-¿Draek, queeee tttte paso?-, dice Rainbow Dash A mientras temblaba de frio,

-Draekus ya no existe, ahora soy Darkness Eclips. Es un honor poder verlas otra vez, lamento que se encuentren en estas circunstancias, pero, es lo que se merecen por traidoras- dice Darkness A con tono maligno,

-uh, no solo eres feo y malvado, asesinaste a tres compañeros, convertiste a todos en hielo, y la escuela la convertiste en tu palacio, no eres más que un monstruo- dice Rarity A con tono ofensivo,

Darkness A levanta su mano, (usa sus poderes y empieza a ahorcar a las chicas),

-Ja, ja, ja…, ¿yo un monstruo?, veamos, puede, puede ser- dice Darkness A con maldad, (Darkness A se detiene), -(Suspira) Miren nada mas quien lo dice, ¿ya olvidaron al Draekus que solo quería encontrar amistad, al Draekus tímido que se volvió sociable y buena onda con todos?. Resumiendo, ¿Ya olvidaron al amigo que apuñalaron por la espalda, no es así?- dice Darkness A con maldad en sus ojos,

(las chicas alternas se quedan calladas),

-Mmm, saben, creí que ustedes eran de confianza, creí que era mis amigas, es más, me atreví a considerarlas como si fueran parte de mi familia, (Suspira), debo admitir que estoy muy decepcionado, ustedes me traicionaron, le contaminaron el corazón de Sunset para que me abandonara, y también para que le hiciera daño a mi Michael, pero lo peor de todo fue que permitieron que esos monstruos hicieran de las suyas, para después limpiarse las manos conmigo, tristemente así es la vida- dice Darkness con resentimiento, -Aunque, a pesar de todo esto les estoy muy agradecido, ¿y saben por que?, porque de no haber sido por esto jamás hubiese entendido como usar correctamente esta magia tan poderosa- dice Darkness con maldad,

-ah, Draek…, se…, sentimos haberte hecho…, por favor…, déjanos ayudarte- dice Pinkie pie A mientras temblaba de frio,

-Sí, no…, no fue nuestra intención hacerte algo tan…, grave, por favor- dice Fluttershy A entre suplicas,

-Mmm, muy conmovedor, pero me temo que ya es tarde- dice Darkness A mientras comenzaba a torturar a las chicas con su magia, -ja, ja, ja…, oh, espera- dice Darkness A (se detiene de golpe),

Las chicas jadeaban del sufrimiento,

-No, ustedes no merecen morir de esta manera, ustedes merecen sufrir, mucho más- dice Darkness A con maldad (chasquea los dedos), aparece un grupo de sombras, -Si esto no fuera importante las mataría en este preciso momento, pero, sería demasiado fácil, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaría incompleta esta acción, no, necesito que todas las pestes estén en el matadero, aún quedan cabos sueltos, y cuando estén todas las asesinare, una por una- dice Darkness A con crueldad mientras sonreía de forma desquiciada,

-ah, eres un monstruo Draekus- dice Applejack A con odio,

-Lo sé, me lo dicen siempre. SOLDADOS, LLEVENSE A ESTAS PESTE AL POZO MAS OSCURO Y FRIO QUE ENCUENTREN- dice Darkness con autoridad y crueldad,

-si mi lord- dice un soldado,

Las chicas intentan resistirse, pero resulta inútil, (salen encadenadas del calabozo como si fueran esclavas)

-QUE ESPERAN, CAMINEN- dice un soldado con crueldad,

Darkness eclips vuelve a su trono (en el lugar oscuro de antes),

-La venganza es tan ruin y dulce, (suspira) no por nada dicen que es un plato que se sirve frio, ja, ja, ja…- dice Darkness A con crueldad,

Devuelta con Draekus y las chicas,

-Concuerdo con tu idea, él hizo exactamente lo mismo en mi mundo- dice Twilight con seguridad,

-No lo creo, aunque nuestras amigas estén bien no creo que sea suficiente- dice Sunset mientras pensaba un poco,

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dice Draekus con curiosidad,

-Mira, es cierto que es el 50% de magia oscura, pero en equestria usaron más magia, es decir, el resto de las princesas las ayudaron también, necesitaremos más- dice Sunset,

-Es correcto, y por eso vine, además, ya logro dominar mi magia a la perfección- dice Draekus con seriedad,

-Mmm, sigo pensando que no es buena idea- dice Twilight A un poco preocupada,

-Tiene razón, tú tienes la otra mitad de la magia oscura, y si callera en sus manos estaríamos acabadas- dice Sunset con preocupación,

-Y que otra opción tenemos, no podemos seguir esperando, además no veo que tengan otra idea- dice Draekus,

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es liberar a nuestras amigas, pero va a ser difícil- dice Twilight,

-Te sugiero que lo pienses mejor, y te diré porque, en nuestro mundo tus amigas estaban separadas, sin mencionar el hecho de que intente liquidarlas, pero, ¿que pasara aquí?, nadie lo sabe, puede pasar cualquier cosa- dice Draekus mientras pensaba un poco,

-Es un punto, también puede ser una trampa- dice Sunset,

-Yo puedo luchar con mi yo alterno el tiempo que sea necesario, tengo la misma cantidad de magia que mi yo alterno, y en cuanto a habilidades poseo las mismas-

-Mmm, sigue sin parecerme la idea, pero creo que no tenemos otra opción- dice Twilight A,

-ah, una última cosa, ¿cómo vamos a avanzar?- dice Sunset,

-Pueden usar su magia, Digo ya tienen sus cristales- dice Twilight,

-oh, no me había dado cuenta que ya los teníamos- dice Sunset a punto de transformarse,

-Esperen, antes que algo más pase, ¿pueden prestarme sus cristales un momento, por favor?- dice Draekus,

-¿Para qué?- dice Sunset con curiosidad,

-Si usan su magia de esta manera no les servirá de nada, no soportaran estas condiciones, necesitan algo más, necesitan, magia oscura- dice Draekus con seriedad,

Las chicas se quedan algo pensativas,

-Mmm, de acuerdo- dice Twilight A,

-bien, ah, Twilight, eso también aplica para ti- dice Draekus,

-Ah, yo no tengo un cristal- dice Twilight,

-descuida, solo necesito sus cristales para crear una réplica exacta- dice Draekus mientras se dirigía al laboratorio,

Draekus saca un frasco con materia oscura, -Bien, espero que todas esas horas hallan valido la pena- dice Draekus con esperanza mientras les inyectaba la materia oscura a los cristales de las chicas, (mismo tiempo crea una réplica exacta del cristal de Twilight alterna),

Draekus regresa con las chicas y les devuelve los cristales, pero se ven un poco oscurecidos,

-Bien, ahora pruébenlos

Las chicas utilizan los cristales con magia oscura, (comienzan a sentirse bien)

-Bien, esto les servirá, les inyecte materia oscura a sus cristales, podrán usarla para poder ver en la oscuridad y soportar este clima, y para Twilight, logre hacer una réplica exacta, no es por presumir, pero se ve como un verdadero cristal- dice Draekus

-Bueno eso arregla el problema de la visión, pero ¿cómo avanzaremos?, todo está congelado, y veo que está cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve-

-Ah, respecto a eso, y como bono extra, esa materia oscura incluye algo mas- dice Draekus,

Draekus y las chicas salen de la casa,

-Esos cristales me sorprenden, la materia oscura se adaptó a la perfección- dice Draekus un poco sorprendido,

-No está mal, pero, lo único es que, el negro no es mi color- dice Sunset con un poco de disgusto, (las chicas portaban atuendos totalmente negros),

-Recuerda porque los usamos- dice Twilight A también con un poco de disgustos,

-Sí, basta de charlas, andando- dice Twilight,

Draekus y las chicas se ponen en marcha (Todos se movían como ninjas),

mientras tanto con Darkness Eclips A,

Darkness eclips alterno siente la presencia de las chicas,

-ah, ¿y esto?- dice Darkness A con curiosidad,

-¿Mi lord?- dice la sombra con preocupación,

-Siento algo raro- dice Darkness A,

-¿De qué se trata emperador?, cuénteme- dice la sombra con mucha curiosidad,

-Mmm, ja, ja, ja…, Están aquí- dice Darkness A mientras sacaba los cristales de las chicas,

-¿Quiénes están aquí?, por favor dígame- dice la sombra con desesperación,

-Parece que convencieron a mi yo alterno de venir, ja, perfecto- dice Darkness A con maldad,

-No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo mi Lord- dice la sombra con preocupación,

-No lo entiendes porque no lo sientes, al absorber la magia de esas chicas puedo sentir la presencia de otros seres con magia, parece que la magia que ellas poseían está conectada, ahora que está bajo mi control puedo sentirlas- dice Darkness con furia,

-¿Y que sugiere que hagamos mí Lord?- dice la sombra,

-No te preocupes por eso, yo personalmente me asegurare de que todo salga a la perfección- dice Darkness mientras su aura negra lo cubría,

Darkness eclips alterno crea a un ser,

-¿Acaso ira a enfrentarlas?- dice la sombra con asombro,

-ah, esa es la mejor parte, no tengo que ir a enfrentarlas, este nuevo secuas lo hará, y yo me ocupare de la mejor parte- dice Darkness A con maldad,

-Sigo sin entender nada de lo que intenta decir mi lord- dice la sombra con miedo,

-Y por eso solo eres un sirviente, no te preocupes, el genio maligno soy, además tengo calculado hasta el más mínimo detalle, no fallare, ja, ja, ja…- dice Darkness mientras le ponía un alma al nuevo ser.

Devuelta con Draekus y las chicas, avanzan con gran rapidez,

-Traten de no separarse, de lo contrario nos descubrirán- dice Draekus mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad,

(Para evitar ser vistas, Draekus tenía un campo de invisibilidad, pero para que funcione las chicas deben estar muy unidas),

-Estoy realmente sorprendida, solo veía este efecto en las películas, pero jamás creí que lo haría en la vida real- dice Sunset muy sorprendida mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad,

-ahí está la escuela- dice Twilight A,

La escuela estaba cubierta de un hielo muy reflejante, (parecido al cristal),

-Bonito toque, debo admitirlo, pero esperen- dice Sunset,

-¿Ocurre algo?- dice Twilight,

-No les parece extraño que no haya seguridad- dice Sunset con inseguridad,

llega un grupo grande de sombras,

-Hablaste muy rápido- dice Draekus,

-hay que encontrar la forma de entrar- dice Twilight A,

-Oigan, ¿alguien se dio cuenta de esa ventana?- dice Twilight,

-Claro, la ventana de la oficina del segundo nivel siempre está abierta, menos mal- dice Sunset,

-Pero ¿cómo llegaremos a esa ventana sin que nos vean?- dice Twilight,

-Bien, necesitamos una cuerda muy larga, un arco y una flecha- dice Sunset,

-ah, y como piensas hacer eso si todo está congelado- dice Twilight A,

-De hecho, yo puedo encargarme de esto, no te preocupes- dice Draekus mientras usaba sus poderes para crear los objetos que dijo Sunset, -Listo- dice Draekus,

-No sabía que podías hacer eso- dice Twilight A un poco sorprendida,

-Estas cosas están hechas de oscuridad y son temporales, date prisa- dice Draekus,

-Bien- Sunset con seriedad mientras amarraba la cuerda a la flecha, -Aquí voy- dice Sunset mientras apuntaba, (lanza la fecha y da en el blanco solido), -Lo logre, andando- dice Sunset con mucha seriedad,

Draekus y las chicas logran entrar a la escuela, (Los instrumentos de arquería desaparecen),

-¿Ah, Que fue eso?-, dice un guardia mientras se escuchaba unos relámpagos, -Debió ser esa tormenta- dice el guardia sin prestarle mayor atención,

Draekus y las chicas comienzan a explorar la escuela, (empiezan a ver todo lo que ha pasado),

-Eso no fue tan difícil- dice Sunset con confianza,

-No se confíen tanto, es solo el inicio- dice Draekus con seriedad,

Mientras tanto con Darkness eclips alterno,

-ah, finalmente están aquí- dice Darkness A con emoción y maldad,

-Pero, mi lord, ¿quién está aquí aparte de las prisioneras?- dice la sombra con miedo,

-¿Acaso no entiendes nada pequeño inútil?, el resto de las pestes ya están aquí- dice Darkness con ira y maldad,

-ah, por favor, perdóneme mi lord, es que no entiendo nada de lo que dice- dice la sombra con miedo,

-Solo ve a tu puesto y mantente alerta tal y como te enseñe- dice Darkness con autoridad y enojo,

-Si, emperador, como usted ordene- dice la sombra mientras corría,

-Si el plan sale a la perfección completare la magia oscura y también mi plan, ja, ja, ja…- dice Darkness A,

devuelta con Draekus y las chicas,

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan?- dice Draekus,

-Liberar a nuestras amigas y con su magia podremos derrotar al fantasma oscuro- dice Twilight,

-Muy bien, sigamos- dice Draekus,

Continúan explorando el segundo piso de la escuela Canterlot, (los salones estaban todos destrozados y cubiertos de hielo),

-Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que digo que no me gusta la escuela- dice Twilight A con un poco de miedo,

Se topan con los cuerpos de sus compañeros congelados,

-Qué horror, es peor de lo que pensaba- dice Sunset sintiéndose horrorizada,

-Mmm, déjame echar un vistazo- dice Draekus mientras usaba su magia, -ah, aún están vivos- dice Draekus muy sorprendido,

-Que, imposible- dice Sunset,

-Esto es increíble, su cuerpo está congelado, ¿pero todavía esta vivo, como es posible?- dice Twilight A con curiosidad y asombro,

-Hey, no hay tiempo- dice Twilight,

Continuan avanzando, pero se topan con las escaleras,

-Bien, ¿que sugieren?- dice Draekus,

-está más oscuro de lo normal- dice Twilight A,

-Si, pero todavía faltan algunos lugares del segundo piso- dice Sunset

-¿Entonces nos separamos?- dice Draekus,

-Mmm, no me parece la idea- dice Sunset,

Draekus y las chicas sienten dos fuentes de magia en el lugar,

-¿Y esto?- dice Drakus un poco alterado, (se pone en posición de combate),

-Ah, yo también puedo sentir algo- dice Sunset un poco alterada,

-Son los cristales de nuestras amigas- dice Twilight A,

-No, yo siento, la magia oscura- Dice Draekus con preocupado,

Se siente un terremoto, y se escucha una risa maligna en el fondo,

-Sabe que estamos aquí- dice Twilight con preocupación,

-ah, saben que, ustedes vallan por sus amigas, yo iré a entretenerlo un poco- dice Draekus con seriedad y decisión,

-¿De que hablas?, ¿acaso te volviste loco?- dice Twilight con preocupación,

-Mi yo alterno ya sabe que estamos aquí, ya no tiene caso que nos ocultemos, además, para vencerme tendría que tener más del 50%-, dice Draekus con seriedad,

-Espera, no puedes enfrentarte a él tu solo, que hay de…- dice Sunset con preocupación,

-Ustedes tienen mi magia y saben cómo usarla, ¿verdad?, lo entretendré lo más que pueda, ustedes dense prisa y traigan a sus amigas, ¿está bién?- dice Draekus con decisión,

Draekus se separa de las chicas y baja las escaleras, las chicas siguen buscando en el segundo piso,

Mientras Draekus seguía caminando por un largo pasillo en la oscuridad,

-Ja, ja, ja…, Valla, valla, miren quien decidió dar la cara, nada más y nada menos que mi viejo amigo Draekus del mundo pony, sabía que te atreverías a venir- Dice Darkness A con tono intimidante,

-Así es, soy yo, he venido para liberar a mi amigo, a mi verdadero amigo y para vengarme por lo que me hiciste- dice Draekus con tono frio y decidido,

Comienza a soplar un viento helado,

-No me digas, mira como estoy temblando, ¿acaso es temor lo que siento o simplemente la helada magia oscura que corre por todo mi ser?, sabes que tú no eres capaz de hacer algo así, no lo crees, debilucho- dice Darkness A con sarcasmo y provocativo,

-Sigue hablando, pero ya superé mi miedo a la oscuridad, y tus insultos no me afectaran en nada- dice Draekus con seriedad,

-Mmm, que tenemos aquí, un tipo sin corazón y solo, ja, ja, ja…. Eso está bien, los lobos solitarios son solitarios por una razón, aunque, puedo sentir que la manada está merodeando por aquí- dice Darkness A con maldad,

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- dice Draekus con ira,

-Ja, sabes que las palabras son las peores armas que pueden usarse, solo necesito encontrar el argumento correcto y todo es miel sobre hojuelas, lo que es más, ¿no fueron las palabras de cierta Alicornio lo que provoco todo este problema en un principio?-, dice Darkness A con maldad,

Draekus entra al gimnasio sin decir una sola palabra y encuentra a Darkness eclips alterno,

-Sabes, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, tenemos los mismos sentimientos malignos, las mismas heridas, el mismo deseo de conquistar, y casi el mismo pasado, acaso es necesario seguir hablando- dice Darkness A con tono tentador,

-Eso quedo en el pasado, el mayor error de mi vida fue haberte encontrado y escuchado, arruinaste mi vida y me hiciste quedar como un monstruo, pero no permitiré que le hagas a mi yo alterno lo mismo, y ahora que tengo cara a cara puedo remediar este problema- dice Draekus con tono amenazante, (usa sus poderes y crea dos katanas)

-Ja, ja, ja, se nota que quieres eliminarme, pero enserio crees que puedes amenazarme de esa forma, sabiendo que yo te conozco mejor de lo que piensas- dice Darkness A con maldad,

-Si es así, veamos qué tan hábil eres- dice Draekus con tono desafiante (un aura azul comienza a rodear su cuerpo),

-Así me gusta- dice Darkness A con maldad (Usa su magia y crea dos katanas negras), -Espero que te hayas despedido de tus amiguitas, hombrecito- dice Darkness A con maldad, (un aura negra comienza a rodear su cuerpo).

**Continuara…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap 22 (Jaque mate)**

Mientras tanto con las chicas, (2do nivel), (Se podía escuchar los sonidos de los espadazos),

-Nunca había visto esta parte de la escuela- dice Twilight con un poco de miedo,

-Solo son las bodegas- dice Sunset con tratando de mantener la calma,

(el lugar estaba lleno de picos de hielo, y había algunos estudiantes convertidos en estatuas de hielo),

Entran a la biblioteca, (varios libros estaban desojados, otros estaban cubiertos de nieve que entraba por las ventanas rotas, y otros parecían bloques de hielo)

-Si esto es una pesadilla, que alguien me despierte- dice Twilight con miedo,

-Chicas, no es momento para lamentarse por los libros, tenemos que seguir- dice Sunset con seriedad,

Las chicas continúan explorando, (Twilight A encuentra algo peculiar),

-Chicas, miren esto- dice Twilight A,

-¿y que hay con ese libro?- dice Sunset con curiosidad,

-Conozco esta biblioteca mejor que nadie, y ese libro nunca ha estado ahí- dice Twilight A mientras se acercaba para sacar el libro, (activa un mecanismo desconocido y sale un pedestal con los cristales de las chicas),

-¿Los cristales?- dice Sunset con preocupación,

-Esto no tiene sentido- dice Twilight con miedo,

Las puertas se cierran, todo se vuelve muy oscuro, aparece una especie de niebla y Todo se vuelve muy silencioso,

-NO SE SEPAREN- Dice Sunset con preocupación,

-QUE ESTA, AHH…- dice Twilight A con miedo, pero desaparece,

-ah, Twilight, esto no es…- dice Sunset mientras voltea la mirada, (busca a Twilight, pero también había desaparecido),

Sunset busca a sus amigas, y después de un rato… (ve a Twilight A y Twilight convertidas en estatuas de hielo), Sunset se aleja del miedo,

-Ja, ja, ja…, y ahora sigues tu- dice una voz tenebrosa mientras lanza unas cadenas,

-ahhhhhh, espera, ¿en serio crees que puedes detenerme con esto?- dice Sunset muy confiada mientras se comenzaba a liberar, pero mientras sunset se liberaba se activa una fuerte descarga eléctrica, (Sunset queda inconsciente),

-ja, ja, ja…, (suspira), el exceso de confianza siempre termina siendo la perdición de uno mismo- dice una voz conocida mientras salía de las sombras, (era un ser totalmente negro, con pelo y ojos rojos),

-Debo admitir que tienen suerte, de ser yo ya las hubiera asesinado, pero mi lord las quiere con vida, así que…- dice el ser mientras observaba los cristales, -que es esto- dice el ser mientras le arrebata, -ja, ja, ja…, conque sí, eh- dice El ser mientras se tele transportaba junto con las chicas,

* * *

Momentos antes y volviendo con Draekus y Darkness A (aún seguían combatiendo)

-Eres muy hábil, incluso en ese cuerpo- dice Darkness A con maldad mientras repelía los ataques de Draekus,

-Siguen hablando, no funcionara- Dice Draekus mientras le lanza un hechizo (el hechizo le da a Darkness A y cae al suelo con fuerza),

-Ahhhh-, Darkness eclips alterno cae al piso con fuerza,

-Mmm, y bien- dice Draekus algo confiado,

Darkness eclips alterno comienza a reírse, -ja, ja, ja…-

-A qué se debe esta risa- dice Draekus con molestia,

-ah, creo que te subestime, aunque, estamos muy igualados, pero se arreglara- dice con maldad,

Darkness eclips alterno y Draekus se mueven otra vez a hipervelocidad, Darkness intenta lanzar un ataque, pero es contratacado,

-Valla, veo que no soy el único que juega sucio- dice Darkness A con emoción,

Draekus iba a lanzar un ataque, (Draekus siente el poder de las chicas), Darkness aprovecha y logra encestar un golpe (Draekus topa con violencia en la pared),

Darkness A se acerca, -Creo que ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?- dice Darkness con maldad,

Draekus intenta darle a Darkness A con la katana, pero Darkness reacciona ralentizando el tiempo, (Darkness A hace un contrataque y clava a Draekus una katana en su brazo izquierdo, Draekus queda colgado en la pared),

-ahhhhhhhhhh…- gritaba Draekus del dolor mientras brotaba sangre de su brazo,

-Ja, ja, ja…, tonto, ¿acaso nunca te enseñaron a no distraerte en situaciones como estas?, mmm, ah es cierto, tus amigas tomaron un camino diferente y ahora cayeron redonditas en mi trampa- dice Darkness A con maldad mientras apretaba su puño derecho, (Intensifica su magia y le destroza el brazo a Draekus),

-ahhhhhhhhh…- gritaba Draekus del dolor,

-Y ahora…- Dice Darkness A mientras sobrecarga la magia oscura, (desaparece sin mas)

-Ah, ¿qué significa esto?, dice Draekus con mucho dolor,

-Ah, una cosa más, no es de buena educación dejar solas a unas damiselas indefensas en un lugar como este, ¿qué clase de caballero eres?, pero, eso ya no importa, porque ahora recibirán su castigo como debe ser, a menos de que llegues a tiempo. Así es el plan, por cada 15 minutos asesinare a una de tus queridas amigas, y si de verdad las quieres, ven por ellas, ja, ja, ja…- dice Darkness A mientras se reía con locura,

-noooo…, ah…, ahh…- dice Draekus mientras intentaba liberarse, pero no lo logra,

pasa unos minutos y Draekus seguía sin poder liberarse, hasta que…

(aparecen 3 brabucones),

-Hey, dos caras, ¿estás bién?-, dice Big Light con preocupación,

-ah…, ¿Quién eres?-Dice Draekus con dificultad,

-Pues, digamos que…- dice Krist muy apenado, pero es interrumpido,

-Déjenme adivinar, ustedes son los responsables…- dice Draekus un poco molesto y con dificultad,

-De provocar todo este caos, si, así es- Har dice con pena,

-Debí imaginarlo, jamás creí que hubiera alguien que realmente quisiera hacerme daño- dice Draekus un poco molesto y con dificultad,

-Mira, queremos ayudar sí- dice Big Light con seriedad,

Los 3 Brabucones intentan retirar la espada, (después de varios intentos logran retirarla),

-ah, gracias- Dice Draekus con dolor mientras se revisaba el brazo izquierdo,

-Mira Draek, sé que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, por favor, perdónanos- dice Big Light muy arrepentido,

-Si, por favor perdónanos- dice Har entre suplicas,

-Acepta nuestras más sinceras disculpas- dice Krist muy arrepentido,

-Mmm, veo que están muy arrepentidos, pero, yo no soy a quien deben pedirles disculpas- dice Draekus sintiéndose algo incómodo,

Draekus comienza a pensar, en ese momento se recuerda de las chicas,

-ah, no tengo tiempo, tengo que rescatar a mis amigas- dice Draekus con desesperación,

-Hey, esto es para ti, lo encontramos en la biblioteca- dice Big Light,

(Draekus comienza a leerlo), -Mi querido amigo, lamento todo lo que te he causado, entiendo que empezamos con el casco equivocado o pie…, ah, en fin, creo que se me olvido darte un pequeño detalle, ¿dónde estoy ahora?, ya no te será fácil detectarme, sobre todo en ese estado, pero bueno, búscame en el palacio de cristal, antes se llamaba la escuela cristal, pero a quien le importa el nombre. Ah, y no te olvides que el tiempo corre, así que date prisa, porque ya elegía a mi primera víctima- Draekus termina de leer,

-ah, dos car… eh, Draek, lamento lo de…- dice Big Light aun apenado,

-Eso ya no importa, díganme donde es ese lugar- dice Draekus con desesperación,

* * *

Mientras tanto con Darkness eclips alterno,

Había una jaula que colgaba del techo, (y las chicas seguían hechas hielo),

-(suspira), bien, ha llegado la hora del espectáculo- dice Darkness A mientras sonreía de forma maligna,

Darkness eclips alterno descongela a las chicas,

-Ahhhhh, ¿dónde estamos?- dice Twilight A con dificultad por el frío

-¿Acaso no reconocen este símbolo?- Dice Darkness A mientras les muestra la bandera de la escuela cristal,

-No puede ser- dice Twilight A muy espantada mientras miraba a los alrededores,

-oh sí, este lugar era mejor en todo sentido, tiene ese ambiente frio y solitario que me agrada, pero bueno, supongo que les debo una explicación, pero primero, hay que iniciar con el evento principal, ahora, me pueden decir, ¿quién falta de todas ustedes?- dice Darkness A con maldad, -Ja, ja, ja…, y ahora miren al frente- dice Darkness A con maldad,

las chicas miran al frente y ven colgando a Sunset de las manos (aun inconsciente),

-Sunset, ¿qué piensas hacerle?- dice Applejack A con un poco de dificultad,

-Mmm, es una excelente pregunta. ¿Acaso esto te responde la pregunta?- dice Darkness A con maldad mientras se abre una escotilla en el piso, (aparece un foso con un liquido negro burbujeante), -Ja, ja, ja…- se reía Darkness A con maldad,

-no, estarás…- dice Twilight sin poder creerlo,

-Así es mi querida princesita- dice Darkness A mientras sonreía de forma diabólica,

(Sunset recupera la conciencia), -ah, ¿que, donde…- dice Sunset muy asustada,

-ah Sunset, yo que tú me hubiera quedado inconsciente, pero, si no hay sufrimiento no hay diversión, ja, ja, ja…- dice Darkness A mientras se reía con locura, (Darkness A usa su magia y la cadena que sostenía a Sunset comienza a descender sobre la materia oscura,

-AHH, AHHHHHHH…, AUXILIO- gritaba Sunset con miedo,

Las chicas suplicaban y suplicaban que no lo hiciera, pero Darkness eclips A las ignoro por completo, (después de un momento Sunset queda totalmente sumergida), las chicas se quedan horrorizadas,

-Estás loco de remate, tú no eres…- Dice Rarity A con miedo,

-Ja, ja, ja…- se reía Darkness A mientras volteaba la cabeza (cae un rayo y a lo lejos se aprecia una especie de fantasma sobre Darkness A)

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- dice Fluttershy A horrorizada,

-Valla, veo que al fin comienzan a ver las cosas con claridad- dice Darkness A con maldad mientras se acercaba a la jaula, -Es cierto, el verdadero Draekus JAMÁS haría algo tan loco como esto, esto es algo tan sencillo de entender, pero, para mayor detalle su majestad nos aclarara las dudas, ya que ella sabe exactamente quién soy en realidad, ¿no es así princesita?- dice Darkness A con una sonrisa malévola,

-Draekus pelea, sé que esta consiente, PELEA- dice Twilight con confianza,

-oh, eso es tan dulce y tan empalagoso- dice Darkness A asqueado,

Darkness chasquea los dedos (aparecen los cristales de las chicas en la mano de Darkness),

-¿Nuestros cristales?- dice Twilight A,

-Si se te ocurre dañarlos lo pagaras muy caro- dice Rarity A con tono amenazante,

-ja, ja, ja…, niña tonta, no estás en condición para amenazarme, lo qué es más…- dice Darkness A con maldad,

Darkness A usa los cristales de las chicas y les roba su energía vital, (Las chicas estaba pálidas y muy débiles, mientras los cristales brillaban con intensidad)

-ah, que, que nos hiciste- dice Rainbow dash A con debilidad,

-Ahora sus vidas dependen de los cristales, en otras palabras…-, Darkness A aprieta los cristales con fuerza,

Las chicas comienzan a agonizar,

-Ahh, siento como si estuviera aplastando mi corazón- dice Pinkie pie A con dificultad,

Darkness A se detiene –Mmm, estaba a punto de ejecutar a alguien más, pero, hare un pequeño cambio de planes y saben que, su supuesto héroe decidirá…, dice con maldad,

Draekus destruye la puerta de entrada,

-Mmm, hablando del rey de roma, nuestro invitado especial ha llegado. Hey, dos caras, mira lo que olvidaste en el camino- dice Darkness A mientras se volteaba

-¡CHICAS¡- dice Draekus mientras comienza a acercarse,

-Cuidado- dice Darkness A aun con los cristales en la palma de su mano izquierda, -¿Acaso sabes lo que tengo en esta mano?- dice Darkness A con maldad mientras comienza a apretar lentamente los cristales de las chicas,

Las chicas comienzan a agonizar de nuevo,

-Esto que tengo en mi mano son las vidas de tus queridas amigas, y a menos de que quieras verlas morir en este preciso momento, retrocede- dice Darkness A con tono amenazante e intimidador,

Draekus retrocede un poco,

-Así me gusta- Dice Darkness A mientras deja de apretar los cristales de las chicas,

-Todo estaba planeado, no lo escuches- dice Pinkie pie A con tono débil,

-Lamento lo de tu brazo, pero, estas cosas suelen pasar- dice Darkness A con maldad,

-Debí imaginar que algo así pasaría- dice Draekus con tono serio, -Rayos, tengo que hacer algo rápido- dice Draekus en su mente con tono preocupado,

Darkness A es cubierto por una aura negra -Bien, olviden la etiqueta- dice Darkness A con maldad y seriedad mientras crea una espada,

Draekus crea una espada y ambos seres comienzan a combatir, desafortunadamente las heridas de Draekus hicieron que perdiera de una forma humillante, (Draekus estaba tirado en el piso),

-ah, rayos, eres un…- dice Draekus mientras se levantaba con dificultad,

-ja, ja, ja…, sabes, tu y yo siempre optamos por jugar sucio, pero, vamos a hacer algo diferente- dice Darkness A mientras le lanza un cristal a Draekus,

Draekus se levanta como si nada, (obtiene la magia de las chicas),

-Si tanto deseas eliminarme entonces, demuéstralo, te acabo de dar la energía de tus amigas y una buena porción de la magia oscura, en otras palabras, tienes suficiente poder para asesinarme, pero todo tiene un precio…- dice Darkness con tono de mafioso,

-No Draekus, no lo escuches- dice Fluttershy A con debilidad,

-Silencio, o te exterminare antes de lo planeado- dice Darkness con tono amenazante, -Bien, como iva diciendo, el precio es el siguiente, si me eliminas tus amigas morirán, las que tanto quieres, y a las que juraste proteger como si fueran tu familia, y como bono extra déjame decirte que también tienes la fuerza de ese empalagoso ser al que le dices hermanito- dice Darkness A con asco y maldad,

Draekus se queda callado, (no sabe qué hacer),

-Piénsalo bien, ¿elegir ser un héroe a costa de la vida de tus seres queridos, o entregarte y salvarles la vida?, aunque, si lo ves desde punto de vista, estos no son tus verdaderos seres queridos, son seres ignorantes que se vendieron para destruirte- dice Darkness A con tono tentador,

Aparece un aura de color azul alrededor de Draekus, (Quería destruir al fantasma oscuro, pero no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar Michae las chicas, aunque fueran del mundo alterno),

-Eres un monstruo, ¿lo sabes?- dice Twilight A con desprecio,

-Ah, esto es tan malvado. AHH, estoy perdiendo el tiempo, bien, YA QUE NO TE DECISDES LO HARE POR…- dice Darkness A pero es interrumpido,

-ESPERA…- dice Draekus resignado, -Yo…, yo…- dice Draekus,

-No, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO- Dice Twilight con preocupación y debilidad,

-ME RINDO- dice Draekus muy resignado y con tristeza,

-Mmm, excelente elección dos caras- dice Darkness A con maldad,

-NO, ¿POR QUÉ LO HACES?- dice Twilight A con debilidad,

-PORQUE ES NECESARIO, escuche, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlas a ustedes, son importantes para mí, independientemente de que mundo estemos hablando- dice Draekus con tristeza,

-ja, ja, ja…, eres fuerte, sin embargo, esa estúpida conciencia moral te hace débil, me das nauseas, eres una verdadera vergüenza para todos los seres de la oscuridad, pero bueno, supongo que lo prometido es deuda- dice Darkness A con maldad mientras Chasquea los dedos (Las chicas recuperan sus cristales y sus fuerzas vitales, Twilight recibe un misterioso cristal de color verde, por otro lado, la magia que Darkness le dio a Draekus se descontrola, al igual que sus emociones),

Draekus queda paralizado -Ahhh, ahh…, ¿qué me hiciste?- dice Draekus con dificultad,

-En cuestión de tiempo seremos 2, el plan salió a la perfección, utilizar tu mayor debilidad para destrozarte por dentro, ja, y pensé que me tendría que ensuciar más de lo debido, pero parece que no fue así, ah, y en cuento a tus amigas, creo que serán una bonita decoración- dice Darkness A mientras volteaba la cara,

-Espera, dijiste que nos dejarías vivir- dice Applejack A con confrontación,

-Ja, ja, ja…, Eso es lo mejor que has dicho, pero, no recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa, ah, un pequeño extra, yo fui el que provoco todo ese pleitecito entre ustedes, princesa- dice Darkness A con tono provocativo,

-¿Qué?- dice Twilight confundida,

-Tal y como lo escuchaste, yo fui el responsable de esa pelea, te poseí Twilight para que te pelearas con Draekus, y fue tan sencillo colmar el vaso, ja, debieron ver la cara de tristeza de ambos, (suspira) pero la mejor parte fue que el estúpido de Draekus ni siquiera de se dio cuenta del engaño y cayo redondito en la trampa PORQUE ES UN INUTUL Y BUENO PARA NADA- dice Darkness A con tono provocativo,

Draekus ya no lo soporta más y libera una onda expansiva negra, (se corrompe aún más, pero logra liberarse de la parálisis),

-AHORA VERAS- Dice Draekus con rabia mientras se arrojaba hacia Darkness A, (Agarra la misma katana que Darkness le clavo, y se la inserta en el brazo, dejándolo clavado en la pared),

-Ja, ja, ja…, si, siiiiiii, ja, ja, ja…- dice Darkness A mientras se reía con locura,

Draekus redirige su mirada y destruye el soporte de la jaula de las chicas,

Las chicas caen al suelo, y son liberadas,

-Chicas, tienen que…, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dice Draekus con desesperación, pero la rabia y el deseo de venganza comenzó a apoderarse de Draekus,

-Ja, ja, ja…, patético- Dice Darkness A mientras se retiraba la katana que tenía clavada en el brazo, -Fue un buen movimiento, PERO MUY MAL PLANEADO…- Dice Darkness con maldad mientras se lanza contra las chicas,

-ahhh, nooo…- dice Draekus con dificultad,

Darkness A lanza un potente hechizo, (Se escucha una explosión),

-ja, ja, ja… ahhh?- se reía Darkness A, pero su risa cambio repentinamente,

-Pero que…- dice Fluttershy A sorprendida,

-Acaso son…- dice Pinkie pie A

Eran los 3 brabucones, (habían colocado un escudo mágico),

-ah, qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo- dice Big Light mientras concentraba toda su energía en el campo,

-Pero que…, esto no tiene sentido, yo los asesine- dice Darkness A con rabia,

-Eso quisieras Draekus, afortunadamente contamos con un respaldo- dice Har mientras concentraba toda su energía,

-NO ME IMPORTA, SI QUIEREN QUE LOS MATE OTRA VEZ, BIEN, QUE ASÍ SEA- dice Darkness A con rabia mientras atacaba el campo de fuerza sin piedad,

-Ahhh, DOS CARAS, AHORA O NUNCA- Dice Krist con desesperación

-BIEN- dice Draekus mientras intentaba usar su magia (Draekus encierra a las chicas en una esfera de oscuridad),

-No, ¿Draek que estás haciendo?- dice Rarity A un poco confundida,

-No permitiré que continúen con esto, deben irse ahora mismo- dice Draekus con dificultad, (toda su cara se vuelve negra),

-Pero ¿qué hay de ti?", dice Fluttershy A con miedo y preocupación,

-No tiene caso, yo estoy acabado, es demasiada maldad como para seguir conteniéndola, pero no pienso arrastrarlas conmigo- dice Draekus con dificultad,

Darkness eclips alterno sigue intentando destruir el escudo, (los brabucones llegan al límite),

-No, no te dejaremos atrás- dice Pinkie pie A con insistencia,

-Vallan al laboratorio, ahí encontraran… ah- dice Draekus con dificultad, pero su magia comienza a fallar,

Darkness eclips Alterno finalmente logra destruir el escudo de los 3 brabucones, (los brabucones quedan inconscientes), al mismo tiempo Draekus logra sacar a las chicas del lugar,

-Que, ¿qué has hecho?- dice Darkness A un poco sorprendido,

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap 23 (Bomba de tiempo)**

-Ahora que están libre, podrán pensar una forma para derrotarte- dice Draekus con debilidad y casi corrompido por completo,

-Ja, ja, ja…, lo siento, pero el termino correcto sería "una forma para DERROTARNOS"- dice Darkness A mientras sonreía con malignamente,

Draekus comienza a transformarse en Darkness, (comienzan a caer rayos),

-Ja, ja, ja…, hay mi amigo, creo que no entiendes lo que acabas de hacer, debiste eliminarme mientras tuviste la oportunidad, pero, decidiste hacerte el héroe, ja, que patético, aunque debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa- dice Darkness A con maldad mientras voltea la mirada hacia los 3 brabucones, -Debo admitir que me han dejado sorprendido, no me había dado cuenta de que se trataba de unos patéticos clones, pero ahora que los seres originales están aquí con todo y magia, bueno, de algo me servirán, ja, ja, ja…- dice Darkness A mientras activaba su magia.

* * *

Mientras tanto con las chicas, (Reaparecen afuera de la casa de Draekus alterno),

-Ahh, esa magia oscura se siente horrible- dice Fluttershy A mientras temblaba de frío,

-ahh, no me lo menciones- dice Rarity A mientras sentía escalofríos,

-¿Dónde estamos?", dice Applejack A mareada y confundida,

-ah, volvimos al inicio- dice Twilight A algo sorprendida,

-ah, esa magia oscura arruino todo mi hermoso cabello, ahora sí que estoy enojada- dice Rarity A muy enojada,

En realidad, todas estaban con los pelos de punta, (Literalmente)

-Eso es lo de menos, perdimos a Sunset, el fantasma oscuro tiene el 100% de la magia oscura, y para colmo ese monstruo inhabilito nuestros cristales- dice Twilight muy preocupada mientras intentaba usar su magia,

-Bien, ¿Si no podemos usar nuestra magia, como derrotaremos a ese monstruo?- dice Rainbow Dash A sin saber que decir,

-Algo se nos ocurrirá, es decir, no es la primera vez que pasa este tipo de cosas- dice Pinkie pie A tratando de animar un poco el ambiente,

El cristal amarillo comienza a brillar, (toma la forma de Michael A),

-ahhhh, ¿Qué?- dice Michael A muy confundido,

Una onda oscura empieza a avanzar, Michael alterno se levanta,

-auch, mi cabecita…, alguien me explica que está pasando- dice Michael muy confundido y mareado,

-Te lo explicaremos cuando entremos- dice Pinkie pie A,

-ah sí, lo siento- dice Michael A mientras entraba

* * *

Devuelta con Draekus y Darkness eclips alterno,

-Ah, podrás completar la magia oscura, pero mis amigas encontraran la forma de derrotarte, no importa que tan poderoso seas- dice Draekus con debilidad,

-Mmm, créeme, esta vez no fallare, no pensaras que he perdido el tiempo durante todos esos años que pase atrapado- dice Darkness A con maldad,

Draekus termina de corromperse, los rayos de las tormentas se intensifican de manera violenta, (Draekus se convierte en Darkness)

-Ja, ja, ja…, finalmente reunidos otra vez- dice Darkness con maldad mientras miraba a su otro yo,

-Creo que sabes lo que debemos hacer, ¿verdad?- Dice Darkness A,

-Queras decir, lo que debimos haber hecho hace cientos de años- dice Darkness.

Ambos Darkness comienzan emitir una gran aura negra,

* * *

Devuelta con las chicas, (las chicas le explican todo a Michael A)

-Esto no puede ser cierto, no puede…- dice Michael A sin poder creerlo,

-Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero esa es la verdad- dice Twilight A con tono serio,

-Entonces significa que…- dice Michael A, mientras se va a una ventana, -¿Por qué hermano, por qué?- dice Michael A con algo de tristeza, mientras recordaba algo,

-Michael, estas…- dice Rainbow dash A,

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, ese extraño poder, todos esos experimentos y esa nueva forma de actuar, ahora lo entiendo, todo fue una farsa, una mentira, ¿por qué no dijo nada desde un inicio, por qué no confió en mí?- dice Michael A un poco enojado mientras se dirigía hacia una ventana,

Applejack A se acerca a Michael A,

-Michael, como hermana mayor que soy debo decirte que a veces lo hacemos no porque no confiemos en ustedes- dice Applejack A tratando de aclarar las cosas,

-Lo hacemos así porque tratamos de no involucrar a nuestros seres queridos en asuntos tan delicados como estos- dice Rarity A siguiéndole la corriente a Applejack A,

-Además, ¿cómo tomarías una información como esta?, ¿cómo una broma de mal gusto, o como un cumplido?- dice Twilight con seriedad,

Michael se queda algo pensativo mientras miraba una fotografía que tenía al lado de él con su hermano mayor -Mmm, mi hermano y yo somos muy unidos, y me quiere, hasta el punto de exagerar un poco en algunas ocasiones, pero, (Suspira) admito que si me hubiese contado todo esto no sé qué hubiera dicho, es decir, es demasiada información que procesar- dice Michael A un poco más calmado,

-Oigan, hablando de información, esos supuestos experimentos de Draekus debieron dar algunos resultados, no lo creen- dice Twilight A pensando una solución,

-Tienes razón, y si es así debe estar registrado- dice Twilight A,

-(tose), ah lamento entrometerme, pero, aunque suena bien esa idea tenemos un problema- dice Michael A,

Suben al piso del laboratorio.

-Esta puerta está bien reforzada, y es aprueba de hackers, si preguntan porque tanta seguridad ni idea, mi hermano y su loca obsesión con la seguridad- dice Michael A con sarcasmo,

-Rayos, y sin magia no podemos entrar- dice Twilight A mientras investigaba el cerrojo,

-Hey, no es necesario hacer eso, yo puedo entrar, pero antes de hacerlo tengo que advertirles algo, su sistema de seguridad se activa 5 minutos después de ingresar, y no tiene piedad con nadie, hay que acceder a su computadora para desactivar el sistema, les diré después donde están sus registros- dice Michael A con seriedad,

-En ese caso, ire contigo, puedo intentar acceder a su computadora, tengo experiencia en estos casos- dice Twilight A con confianza,

-Muy bien adelante, solo te pido que tengas cuidado- dice Michael A con seriedad, mientras ingresa una larga contraseña,

Michael A abre la puerta del laboratorio y entra junto a Twilight A, (comienzan a caminar por un pequeño pasillo),

-Muy bien, es por aquí, recuerda que tenemos 5 minutos, así que démonos prisa- dice Michael A con seriedad,

-¿Porque Draekus no lo habrá mencionado?- dice Twilight A en su mente,

-Démonos prisa, no quiero que el sistema de seguridad se active- dice Michael A,

-Ahí Michael, no crees que exageras demasiado- dice Twilight A con sarcasmo,

-Créeme, si tuvieras un hermano mayor como el mío te sentirías segura y al mismo tiempo aterrada- dice Michael A,

(En el cuarto de inventos),

-Esa debe ser la computadora principal- Michael alterno se queda viendo una foto,

-Muy bien, echemos un vistazo- dice Twilight A mientras intenta hackear la computadora de Draekus,

Por otro lado Michael A, -¿Mmm, que más me estarás ocultando hermanote?- dice Michael A mientras miraba una foto de él mismo que había en un escritorio, (activa una trampilla y se abre una escotilla), -Pero que…- Dice Michael A mientras comienza a revisar la trampilla y encuentra una carta y un collar con forma de media luna,

-Michael, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dice Twilight A con curiosidad,

-Mira lo que encontré- dice Michael A mientras le muestra la carta,

-¿Una carta?- dice Twilight A algo extrañada,

-eh si, y también este collar…-, (El sistema de seguridad se activa), (Comienza a sonar una alarma, y la puerta de entrada se cierra),

-ALERTA, INTRUSOS DETECTADOS, SECUENCIA DE BLOQUEO ACTIVADA- dice el sistema,

Comienza a salir una especie de gas negro,

-hay no, esto es malo- dice Michael A un poco sorprendido,

-Rápido por aquí-, Michael alterno y Twilight alterna salen de la sala de inventos hacia el pasillo,

-Ese gas te dejara inconsciente al instante, no es como el anterior- dice Michael A algo sorprendido,

-Valla sistema de seguridad, espera un momento, tu hermano tiene trajes protectores- dice Twilight A,

-Así es, pero, necesita una clave de acceso para entrar a ese vestidor, ¿Si tan solo, que es esto…- dice Michael A mientras observaba la carta,

-¿Ahora que sigue?- dice Twilight A algo alterada,

-Twilight, mira esto- dice Michael A mientras le muestra una hoja de papel,

-Pero si son…- Dice Twilight A,

-Si si si, puedes sorprenderte despues- dice Michael A alterado,

El gas oscuro casi los alcanza, Twilight A ingresa un código de la puerta del vestidor,

-Bingo, aquí están- dice Michael A mientras saca los trajes (había 5 trajes NBQ de color verde oscuro), -bien ponte este traje y pase lo que pase no te lo quites- dice Michael A,

-Muy bien, dame las claves- dice Twilight A con seriedad, mientras entraba junto a Michael A al cuarto de inventos,

(Twilight alterna intenta desactivar el sistema de seguridad), momentos despues, -CLAVE ACCEPTADA, SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD DESACTIVADO- El gas comienza a disiparse,

-Uff, eso fue intenso- dice Twilight A un poco aliviada,

Michael alterno sale del laboratorio, (ya afuera), -Muy bien chicas, ya es seguro entrar- dice Michael A,

-¿Que fue todo eso?- Dice Fluttershy A con curiosidad,

-Ah, luego los explico- dice Michael A,

Ya adentro del laboratorio,

-Bien, ahora, ¿dónde están los registros?- dice Twilight con curiosidad,

-Si ahhhhh…, respecto a eso, están aquí- dice Michael A mientras señalaba la puerta prohibida,

-Mmm, ¿y qué tiene de especial ese cuarto?- dice Rarity A con un poco de curiosidad,

-Ese cuarto es peligroso, de hecho, es su bio laboratorio- dice Michael A,

-Wow, ¿un bio laboratorio?- dice Pinkie pie A sorprendida,

-Mmm, eso explica algunas cosas- dice Applejack A mientras se ponía a pensar un poco,

-Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mi mundo, veré si encuentro información importante que podamos usar- dice Twilight mientras se dirigía hacia el portal,

Las chicas se despiden de Twilight, (Twilight atraviesa el portal),

-Ojalá Twilight encuentre algo- dice Rarity A,

-Muy bien, ¿quién viene conmigo?- dice Michael A con seriedad,

-¿Ah, que dijiste?- Dice Applejack A con duda,

-Ah, dije, ¿Quién se anima a entrar al biolaboratorio conmigo?- dice Michael A en tono desafiante,

-Yo iré- dice Twilight A con curiosidad y entusiasmo,

-Cuenta conmigo- dice Rainbow dash A con entusiasmo,

-y conmigo- dice Applejack A siguiendo la corriente,

-Hey, yo también quiero ir- Dice Pinkie Pie A,

-Muy bien, ustedes pónganse estos trajes y no se los quiten por nada del mundo- dice Michael A,

-ah muy bien- Dice Applejack A mientras se ponía el traje,

-Oye Michael, este traje pesa mucho, ¿qué tiene?- dice Rainbow dash A,

-Oh, olvide mencionarlo, estos trajes tienen una capa interna de plomo, para mayor protección- dice Michael A,

-Mmm, ya veo- dice Twilight A,

El resto se colocan los trajes,

-Muy bien Twilight, ingresa la clave- dice Michael A,

Twilight A ingresa la contraseña, (La compuerta se abre), Michael y las chicas entran,

-¿Este cuartito es el biolaboratorio?- dice Rainbow dash A extrañada,

Se enciende una luz -Iniciando secuencia de descontaminación- dice el sistema mientras salía una especie de vapor, -adelante- dice el sistema mientras

-Wow, este si es un bio laboratorio- dice Twilight A muy asombrada,

Habían 3 mesas, (la primera tenía varios instrumentos de química, la segunda tenía químicos, y en la tercera tenía unas plantas y medicamentos), en las paredes había diferentes posters relacionados a la química y la agronomía,

-Valla, sabía que Draek era un cerebrito, pero esto…, parece una película de ciencia ficción- dice Rainbow dash A sorprendida,

Mientras tanto Pinkie pie A estaba curioseando entre los almacenes,

-Muy bien, hay que buscar, la biblioteca debe estar por aquí- dice Michael A,

Michael A y las chicas comienzan a buscar,

-Aja, esta debe ser- dice Pinkie pie A con seguridad, (Encuentra un pequeño cuarto con unas cuantas cintas magnéticas),

Twilight A se acerca e ingresa una clave,

-CLAVE ACEPTADA, INICIANDO SECUENCIA DESCONTAMINACIÓN DEL LABORATORIO- dice el sistema mientras se descontaminaba el lugar, (al mismo tiempo los químicos y los instrumentos quedan aislados), -LABORATORIO DESCONTAMINADO, ADELANTE- dice el sistema mientras se abría una compuerta, (había una gran cantidad de cintas magnéticas),

Michael A y las chicas se quitan los respiradores,

-(suspira), ahhh, se siente bien el poder respirar sin ese respirador- dice Pinkie Pie A,

-Qué extraño, creí que nadie usaba estas cosas- dice Rainbow dash A algo extrañada,

-Subestiman mucho el poder de estas cintas- dice Twilight A mientras encuentra un walkman,

-Bien, vamos a ver que encontramos- dice Michael A mientras agarraba unas cuantas cintas

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Cristal,

Darkness pony y Darkness alterno se habían fusionado, y de esta manera crearon a un nuevo ser "Eternal Darkness", (su cabello parecía fuego de color azul, su piel era negra, sus ojos eran de color rojo oscuro, en su espalda tenía un par de alas grandes, y en el pecho tenía una media luna con un copo de nieve), al mismo tiempo dela fusión contaminaron la magia que Draekus y Dreakus A intentaron revertir,

-ja, ja, ja…, Al Fin, después de cientos de años, la magia oscura está totalmente restaurada, y gracias a la ayuda de la magia de esas chicas y de los portadores soy más poderoso que antes- dice Eternal Darkness con soberbia mientras una gran aura de color azul oscuro lo rodeaba por completo,

-Mi lord, lo logro, ¿ahora qué es lo que sigue?- dice un sirviente con un poco de miedo,

-Ha llegado la hora de demostrar quién soy en realidad, ha llegado el momento que he esperado durante cientos de años, una nueva era, bajo el dominio absoluto de la oscuridad- dice Eternal Darkness con maldad,

Eternal Darkness usa su magia y comienza a moldear la materia oscura de antes, (le inyecta la energía vital de los bracucones y la magia que Draekus habían intentado revertir),

-TU ME AYUDARAS A CREAR EL PARAISO QUE MERECEMOS LOS SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD, Y PARA CULMINAR ESTA ASOMBROSA OBRA DE ARTE AGREGARE…- dice Eternal Darkness con maldad,

Eternal Darkness usa su magia y crea un diamante de color azul (le inyecta magia oscura y energía vital),

* * *

Momentos antes con Michael y las Chicas,

Michael A y las chicas se habían reunido en la sala de inventos del laboratorio para escuchar los audios que Draekus había grabado.

-(Suspira), seguimos buscando la manera de cómo controlar la magia oscura por completo, es decir, ya sabemos cómo usarla, también sabemos a qué somos vulnerables, incluso sabemos pelear usando dicha magia, pero aparte de eso no hemos tenido muchos avances últimamente, y principalmente no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a mi buena amiga Sunset Shimmer, es decir, no sé porque no dejo de pensar en ella, me agrada y muchas veces hemos estado juntos, pero, la verdad, tengo miedo, yo…, desde el momento en que la vi…, ah, que estoy diciendo, no puedo estar pensando en eso ahora, esos son irrelevantes en este momento, reporte No. 35- dice la grabación de Draekus,

-Mmm, ya ha pasado más de 1 hora y no tenemos nada- Dice Rainbow dash A mientras bostezaba,

-Digan lo que quieran, Draek sí que se tardó mucho en decidir, que cobarde- dice Rarity A con tono aburrido,

-Hey, no digas eso de mi hermano- dice Michael A con tono regañón,

-Vamos aquí debe haber algo más- dice Twilight A mientras colocaba otra cinta,

-Mi yo alterno y yo hemos pensado lo siguiente, tratar de hacer algo diferente, es decir, no buscar algo para controlar la magia oscura, sino más bien, encontrar una manera de contrarrestarla, aun no podemos usar la magia oscura en su totalidad, ya que está contaminada por la maldad y ese monstruo, entonces, a mi yo alterno y a mí se nos ocurrió crear el siguiente proyecto, al cual bautizamos "hop", el cual consiste en canalizar buenos sentimientos, y esos mismos convertirlos en energía pura que finalmente son inyectados con magia oscura, (Suspira), esperemos tener un buen resultado, reporte No. 36- dice la grabación de Draekus,

(se activa otro reporte).

–Finalmente y después de tanto tiempo tuvimos resultados, creo que lo hemos conseguido, (Suspira), durante estas semanas hemos tenido algunas dificultades, pero ha valido la pena, lentamente, pero seguros hemos hecho el proceso una y otra vez, y parece que dio resultados, hemos estudiado con mucho cuidado esta nueva magia oscura y no parece dar señales de maldad, y lo que es mejor, parece que tampoco tiene la influencia del fantasma oscuro, aun no la hemos probado a conciencia, pero ya es algo, durante estos días probaremos esta nueva magia para ver si en realidad funciona, reporte No. 37- Dice la grabación de Draekus,

(se activa otro reporte).

-Lo hemos logrado, funciona, esta magia oscura revertida es un éxito total, es decir, esta magia es libre de la influencia del fantasma oscuro y de la maldad, es totalmente independiente, (Suspira), aun puede ser corrompida, pero ya depende de quien tenga esta magia, bien, ahora mientras nos concentremos no habrá problemas para seguir con este proceso, ah, estoy tan alegre, yo…, ¿no sé qué decir?, realmente quería este resultado, pero bueno, aun no podemos cantar victoria, todavía falta mucha magia oscura que revertir, y la verdad no sé por dónde empezar, Reporte No. 38-

(se activa otro reporte).

-En estas semanas no hemos tenido avances, pero no nos preocupa, porque hemos seguido creando más magia oscura revertida, y creo que es hora de tomarnos un respiro, mi yo alterno se tomara unas cuantas semanas, y yo daré el gran paso, ha llegado la hora de actuar, es decir, mi yo alterno y yo hemos trabajado sin parar, y la verdad comienzo a sentirme algo cansado, nos hemos pasado 5 semanas seguidas revertiendo magia oscura, pero es un proceso muy lento, apenas llevamos una diminuta parte de todo lo que debemos revertir, (suspira), desearía que alguien nos echara una mano, desafortunadamente eso es imposible, solo los portadores pueden hacerlo dicha tarea, bien eso es todo, Reporte No. 39-

-Mmm, entonces mi hermano encontró la manera hacer algo respecto a la magia oscura, pero quién diría que todo ese esfuerzo se echaría perder- dice Michael A,

Suena una nota personal de Draekus,

-Reporte personal No. 40. Creo que encontré una forma más efectiva para revertir la magia oscura, y fue gracias a lo siguiente, durante todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en Sunset, y por más que lo he intentado termino pensando en ella, (suspira), he intentado de todo, pero es inútil, y ya no sé qué hacer, me rindo, estoy enamorado, mi yo alterno me ha dicho que lo intente mientras tenga la oportunidad, y bueno, creo que llego el momento de tomar valor y hacerlo, ¿quién sabe?, talvez lo logre…- el mensaje se traba,

Las chicas alternas se quedan calladas,

-Por eso Sunset fue la primera en morir- Dice Pinkie pie A,

-Es como dicen en los cuentos, nada puede igualar el poder del amor, y esto lo sabía el fantasma oscuro- Dice Rarity A,

Empieza a sonar una alamar, -(EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA…)- decía el sistema,

Comienza se siente un temblor,

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?- dice Fluttershy A,

El temblor se hace más fuerte,

**Continuara…**


End file.
